Cherry Blossoms and Magic
by LittleGreenWolf
Summary: *COMPLETE, and AU. Takes place in old Japan... Sakura already knew her life was odd for a japanese girl to lead, but when she runs into two young men from china who are also looking for the Clow book, everything changes. S+S! COMPLETE!*
1. ~ Quest

__

If you read my prologue/possible first chapter called Sakura of Endo, this is the result. I am such a doink, I can't even spell Edo right. But Like I said, that was pretty much a rough draft. I even spelt Edo wrong, and I didn't do enough research. But now I've done enough research. This first chapter is similar to my rough draft, but it has a ton more stuff changed, so go ahead and read it. P.S. I don't own the characters in this story.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

  
Cherry Blossoms and Magic   
Chapter 1 ~ Quest 

  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Wake up Sakuraaaaaaa! I found it!"   
  
Sakura sighed in deep annoyance. "Leave me alone Kero-chan, I wanna sleep." mumbled the half sleeping girl as she rolled to her side. Kinomotto Sakura didn't really hear what Kero said, and she really didn't care. Right now it was still time to sleep.   
  
"I SAID GET UP!"   
  
That brought Sakura to sit strait up in her futon, sleepy eyes met glaring. Kero's face was less than an inch from hers. "Hooeeeeee! You can be so annoying at times." The threw her pillow at him, which he easily ducked. 'He must want food.'   
  
"You call yourself the chosen Card Mistress?! Here you are wanting to sleep when its time for you to recover your book of Clow, which hold the Clow Cards!" He landed on her knee, staring at her, expecting an answer.   
  
"I don't call myself the chosen Card Mistress, you did." Kero just responded to this with a hurt look, causing Sakura to automatically regret her words. "Oh come on Kero. I'm sorry." Sakura lifted the yellow lion cub with wings, and gave him a kiss in apology. All hopes for future sleep where now diminished. "I didn't hear you the first time. So you say you found the book?"   
  
"Huh, what's happening." Asked the sleepy voice of Tomoyo Daidouji from a futon across the room.   
  
"Kero said he found the Clow book!" Sakura replied in an overly happy voice as a further attempt to cheer up the yellow creature. Her comment about him possibly picking the wrong person as the Clow Master still seemed to hurt him. "So where and when do we go?"   
  
Kero beamed up at her when she said this. "Midnight. Tonight. Some house slightly out of town." Kero's smile diminished when he came to the later, and he avoided looking into her eyes. Sakura noticed this at once. He was hiding something.   
  
"What house is the book in?"   
  
"Just... a house."   
  
"Kero." Threatened the green eyed teen who now folded her arms across her chest.   
  
Kero answered in an almost whisper. "Ahh. Well um. It's the... um... Emperor's palace."   
  
"THE EMPEROR'S PALACE!?" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled shocked with wide eyes. Tomoyo had just returned with food, and it was a miracle she didn't drop the tray.   
  
Everyone was silent for a while. Kero looked hopefully at his mistress. The perfect person he waited for over a hundred years to meet. The destined master of the Clow.   
  
Sakura's gaze fell to Kero and instantly any negative emotion was lost to her. He was giving her the biggest, wettest, most innocent puppy dog eyes she ever saw in her life. After a minute, with a giant annoyed "Hoeeeeeeeee." Kero had his answer.   
  
"All right Kero. We'll try. But..." Sakura's face became serious. "HOW IN THE WORLD ARE WE GETTING IN THERE?!"   
  
"I thought of that." Scheming smile. "We'll climb to the roof, walk till we come to the garden, go through the door nearby, and sneak to the library!"   
  
Sakura stared in unbelief. Tomoyo surpassed a giggle, and placed the tray on the small table, which Sakura and Kero began to move towards.   
  
"That's your plan?!"   
  
"Well, do you have anything better?"   
  
"No, bu-"   
  
"It's settled then. Now lets eat breakfast!" Kero landed on the knee high table with a "plop" in front of the plate of rice balls.   
  
"Kero, if I'm seen they'll kill me thinking I'm a ninja!" From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw her best friend's face light up, which she instantly turned to meet. "No, Tomoyo-chan! We can't afford to make a ninja outfit. There is no way I'm going to do what Kero suggest. I'll be caught and killed! In fact, when they spot me, they'll probably think I'm some sort of an assassin. Then what will you do?" she now turned back to Kero. "You'll be short a card mistress."   
  
Tomoyo didn't look a bit discouraged, and Kero just looked at Sakura with a sweet smile of rice sprinkled around it. "Trust me Sakura-chan!" He took another bite of the rice ball in his paws. "I'm your guardian. And besides, the book won't even be protected because they don't even know what it is. Its on the opposite side of the palace from the Emperor's quarters, in the library. So it will be a piece of sushi!"   
  
Sakura's eyes slanted at this, and glared at Kero. "Sushi is not easy to make."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"The guest are here!" the head servant, Toranaga, cried out. At the gate they could see the carriage (I don't know what they're called) carrying the future ruler of the Li clan of China.   
  
The carriage was careied up by strong, buffed servants, isued by the emporer himself. They came to a halt when they came to the recieving area of the palace where the Toranaga stood. He and the 15 servants below him moved to their hands and knees, faces to the dirt, in respect for the nobles.   
  
Shaoran stepped out of the carriage, and looked down with pure annoyance at the servants. He walked up to the servant who had different, more expensive clothes then the others. A man who looked about 70.   
  
"You can get up now." He said, to which the old man quickly complied with a bit of a startled look.   
  
Behind him, Shaoran could hear his cousin come out of the carriage, and he turned around to face him. The young man with midnight blue hair walked up to him, adjusted his European glasses, and gave Shaoran his infamous smile. "Well, where here, Cousin." Eriol looked around, disappointment on his face. "I guess our early arrival didn't give the Emperor enough time to prepare a proper welcome."   
  
Eriol's attention was then brought to the servants who dared not look them in the face. 'This is so despicable. Sure a polite bow to show respect, but this?' Eriol shook his head, and saw his friend had the same thoughts. None of their servants at home where permitted to act like this. He felt truly sorry for these people.   
  
"This way, if you please." The elderly servant said in a deep bow. "News of your arrival has been sent to the Emperor, so for now I will show you to your room."   
  
The two followed the man in. After about 5 minutes, they took so many turns that Eriol had doubts about ever being able to find his own way out. The man showed Eriol and Shaoran two rooms right next to each other. Each had a giant bed in the center. Many assorted plants, and silk fabrics decorated the walls, along with a mural of tigers among bamboo. There was a rice paper door connecting the two rooms, and another door went our to a garden, which was the center of the whole premises, which you could get to any place from.   
  
Eriol and Shaoran turned and bowed a thank you, to the servant, who was caught quite off guard by this, but continued to help the other's bring in the belongings.   
  
"If I may ask," piped Shaoran with a distinguished politeness, "could you tell me how to get to the library from here. I may wish to go there latter."   
  
"Of course, sir." As he spoke another servant came, bowed to him and Eriol on his hands and knees, then got up and gave a short bow to the servant, then whispered something into his ear. After the servant gave his message, the turned, gave the proper bows, and left.   
  
"The Emperor greets you welcome, and that their will be a giant feast held tonight in your honor. He looks forward to talking with you about the future of trading with China." After he said this, the elderly man then started to the door that led into the garden. He pointed to a large corridor in a corner. "If you go down that hallway, and take a right at the next major hallway you see, you'll come to the Library. You can't miss it."   
  
"Domo." Shaoran thanked the old man, giving a short bow causing his bangs to cover his eyes, which he moved back in place again when he stood up again. He was a bit amused with the expression of shock on the old man's face. 'Elderly deserve respect'.   
  
The strange, but important visitors from China where continuously catching Toranaga off guard. He expected them to be as high in the clouds as the nobles of the Japanese court.   
  
Toranaga then moved to the doorway, turned and bowed once more, and then shut the door, and left.   
  
"So, are we going to attempt to retrieve the book tonight?" Eriol asked in mandarin once he was sure the servant was gone. A precaution against spies.   
  
"Yes, after dinner though. I want to enjoy myself and relax a bit after that long trip."   
  
"I can't disagree with you there."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Sakura Kinomotto approached the palace's front gate. She felt sore all over, especially in the feet. 'Curse the Emperor for having his palace on the other side of Kyoto!'   
  
The guards looked her over up and down, suspicious of the girl in green kimono with cherry blossoms stitched in detail. She wore cherry blossom ornaments in her aurban hair, which was up in a bun.   
  
"State your business. Are you a courtesan for tonight?" one questioned.   
  
'Hoeeee. They sound so mean. Why'd I have to get the mean ones. The big lug better let me in, because there's no way I'm going by Kero's original plan. Even if Tomoyo DID make a ninja costume! Hey, wait did he just call me a courtesan. No matter how many koku they are paid. I'd never do that.'   
  
After she stood up strait from her bow, she looked the guard strait in the eye, and gave a huge smile. "Good evening. My name is Amaiko Sokotoki. I'm a traveling magician, and I came to perform before the Emperor and Shogun tonight."   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
It was a dinner hall, and rather nice one in fact. There was a giant knee high table that wrapped around the room, with cushions for sitting. However he knew he shouldn't of expected less from the Emperor of Japan, who sat in the center, the Shogun to his right, and other advisers to his left. All had the familiar air of arrogent nobles. Shaoran and Eriol where at the side, for they where his "special guest" where to be seated. The noble men sat at the left table, while the noble women who where all stealing glances at the young guest from China, sat at the right table.   
  
Shaoran was tired of talking about the possibility of open trade between their two countries to start again. Everyone was sucking up to them, when he knew some of them would rather stab him in the back.   
  
Food was brought out, with lots of tempura (A/N: Tempura. I love tempura. I don't know if they had it in whatever period this story takes place, but that stuff is delicious!), sushi, a variety of soups, and many raw and steamed vegetables. A girl was currently singing a song about a nightingale and her lover, which was rather depressing. She then finished her song, went all the way to her hands and knees in honor of the Emperor, and left.   
  
Shaoran was bored, and he could tell Eriol had similar feeling. At least he was "relaxing." And within an hour they'd have the book, and soon be on their way back home. Japan was an interesting country. One of the reasons his Clan sent him was for him to collect knowledge. A sort of future clan leader requirement. But this was not new to him. This was the usual court scene. Two guards appeared and where dragging a girl into the room. But that only accounted for a bit of what caught his attention. Her aura was unusually strong, a suggestion that she used magic. It was almost as strong as his. This perked his interest. The girl was obviously in trouble, and he listened as the room quieted down to find out what the situation was.   
  
Shaoran looked to Eriol, who nodded showing that he too sensed the aura too.   
  
The guards immediately kneeled before the Emperor, dragging the girl down with them.   
  
"You Majesty. This girl came to the gates, claiming she was a magician, and had come to perform before you. Her being a woman, we don't know what to think. At first we thought her to be a fraud, but she demonstrated her powers. She wishes to perform before you."   
  
The Emperor looked curiously to the girl before him. "You know magic?"   
  
"Yes, your Majesty, she said, lifting her head to him, which automatically brought shocked murmurs to the court. The girl quickly dropped her head, realizing her fatal mistake.   
  
The Emperor talked quietly with the Shogun. When they where done, they where both smiling evilly. Shaoran frowned, knowing they had bad intentions for the girl.   
  
"Well then. A female who knows magic. This should be quite interesting. If you should entertain I and my guest well, you won't be executed."   
  
Shaoran heard a "eep" come from the girl. He heard that execution with out any dignity was the punishment of peasants looking at the Emperor's face. Another stupid law.   
  
"So, young lady, tell us your name, and please... begin the show." He smiled.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
_Ok, maybe it wasn't that different from my rough draft oh well. Move on to another chapter! _


	2. ~ Meetings

"Well then. A female who knows magic. This should be quite interesting. If you should entertain I and my guest well, you won't be executed."   
  
Shaoran heard a "eep" come from the girl. He heard that execution without any dignity was the punishment of peasants looking at the Emperor's face. Another stupid law.   
  
"So, young lady, tell us your name, and please... begin the show." He smiled.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


****

Cherry Blossoms and Magic   
Chapter 2 ~ Meeting 

  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
'Oh no. He's gonna kill me if he doesn't like my magic. Not good. Not. Good.' She somehow sensed the little child trick she showed the guards wouldn't be good enough. "My name is Amaiko Sokotoki, your majesty." she squeaked, giving her false name. "I... I use elemental magic."   
  
"Please, Amaiko-san, begin. Show us your use of the elements."   
  
"Yes your majesty." Sakura slowly stood up, and began wiping off her kimono that Tomoyo had just recently finished. She had become particularly fond of it, and didn't like seeing it dirty. When she was ready, she motioned to the shashmisan (A/N: A Japanese guitar, I know I spelt it wrong) player to begin, and unwillingly, her eyes met the sienna eyes of a young man near the emperor. She quickly forced her self to look away, and found it a bit hard to do. It seemed like something was compelling her to look into them and become lost in the pools of brown. 'Don't look into anyone's eyes!' she commanded herself. 'It will get you killed.' She had looked away, and now pulled her fan from her green silk sash, and with her other hand, pulled pieces of paper from a pocket in the sleeve of her kimono.   
  
'Come on Sakura. You can do this. You've been using elemental magic since Kero found you 4 years ago. You now 16. You can do it.'   
  
Fan held in front of her face, concealing her nose and mouth, she began to begin to take slow steps while she began arm movements with the fan. (A/N: If you have ever heard any traditional Japanese music, its very slow, with sharp cords once in a while, so dances consist of odd steps with the feet and arm movements.) Instantly Sakura began to calm down. The musician was playing a very popular song that was played in the market place regularly. She continued the dance pattern, while deep inside she was preparing for the 1st spell.   
  
DRINNNG!   
  
A sharp cord was strummed, and she took it as her queue. She quickly pulled her fan back to her face, while at the same time striking her other arm forward, with charm in hand. While she did so, she whispered quickly, "Fire, come to my aid."   
  
The music stopped suddenly, and room went into a crown of murmurs as a giant ball of fire shot from her hand. As Sakura mad a long swipe before her with the fan, the fire mimicked her motion, and it began to stretch out in mid air, and began to circle her.   
  
'So far, so good.' she thought, as she began the circling part of the dance.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
The room was now silent, all eyes where on the girl who was dancing with the snakelike stream of fire.   
  
Shaoran could not take his eyes off of her. Even though he had seen his mother and sisters do a similar dance many times before, it intrigued him. 'No, its not the dance, its her.' he realized.   
  
She was still circling, the fire following the fan like a streamer. Suddenly the emeralds met his eyes again. She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life. She looked to him with them wide and frightened, like a dear being hunted.   
  
'You don't have to fear me.' he thought, knowing she couldn't hear him.   
  
Her eyes pulled away from his as the ribbon of fire came between them. The musician had continued his music playing a while ago, and another sharp cord was strummed. The girl made another sudden movement, hands above her head, and a small cyclone of water appeared from them. It, like the fire, began to flow around her like a ribbon, except in the opposite direction. Shaoran watched her and saw her chanting something. The water and fire began to grow into bigger columns, and steam started to fill the room. Soon the fire and water had turned into a solid wall around her, and then only her outline was visible. It took only a few more seconds, but soon the steam blocked her from total view, and had begun to fill the room. The musician stopped playing once again, but Shaoran didn't notice. His whole attention was on her. He could sense her begin another spell, and suddenly their was a bolt of lightning throughout the whole room. Women, and some men screamed in fright.   
  
When the steam cleared, the girl was gone. The whole floor was damp. Shaoran looked around, but didn't see her.   
  
"Where is she?!" the Emperor yelled, clearly baffled. When the thunder had appeared, his Samurai had surrounded him and the Shogun. Everyone was looking for a sign of where the girl went, but she had completely disappeared.   
  
"Find her! Search the whole palace." It had now occurred to the samurai that she may be an assassin.   
  
"That was quite a talented girl." Eriol commented beside him. "I'd like to see her and your lovely mother dance together sometime."   
  
Shaoran didn't answer. Something told him he's meet that girl again.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
When the steam had become too thick for anyone to see, Sakura began to move towards the door, where she suddenly released the thunder spell. At this, she started to run, knowing it wouldn't be long till the steam cleared, and they saw her missing.   
  
She felt Kero climb out of the bow on her back (A/N: The obi?). He began to fly beside her, and she heard him mutter something about heat, and being smushed, oblivious to seeing they where running down a hallway.   
  
Sakura stopped and looked to Kero. "Where do we go now?" she panted in a low whisper. They where lucky most of the samurai where in the dinner hall, but that didn't mean there weren't any patrolling.   
  
Kero floated in mid air about 5 feet from her. She could practically see the wheel's in his head move as he made the decision. Then pointed to a door at the end of the hallway.   
  
"There!" he practically yelled, catching his self towards the end.   
  
Sakura began slowly walking towards it, not wanting to attract any more attention. Behind them, 3 corridors and one turn down, they began to hear yells. She assumed they had just discovered her missing.   
  
With this in mind, Sakura began running again.   
  
Kero flew ahead, and waited at the door. She ran up to it, slid it open, ran inside, and slammed the door close. Just at that moment, she could hear the soldiers march down the hall, and she began to have an odd feeling, but quickly dismissed it.   
  
Her eyes searched her surroundings. She was in a giant room that was filled with rows and rows of shelves piled in books and scrolls. There where tables here and their with paper spread across them, and oil lamps dotted the room here and there to give substantial light. As far as she could tell, no one was around.   
  
Marching steps came closer, and she ran behind a shelf till they passed.   
  
"We have to hurry." Kero whispered into her ear. "It's won't be long till they begin searching rooms. We have to find it."   
  
She looked to the yellow face. "Well you where here before. Where is it?"   
  
Kero flew off to a other corner of the library with Sakura in pursue. When she came closer, they where in an are with many books that looked old and ancient. All of them where sealed with locks.   
  
Kero lands on a book on a bottom shelf.   
  
"Its this one! This! One!" He began with a giant smile. Sakura lifted it up with Kero on top. It had odd letters which she recognized to be Roman/European. She was just about to open it when she heard the door open. She quickly ducked down, and rolled under the nearest table.   
  
She saw two men she recognized from the banquet enter, and talking in a foreign language.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"I hope that girl got away. I'd hate to find out she was caught and killed." Eriol announced.   
  
Shaoran and Eriol had just entered the library. They both stood still. When Shaoran opened the door, the magic aura hit them with giant intensity. The book was here.   
  
They stepped in, and Eriol, once accepting the fact of the book being in there, began to talk about the girl again.   
  
'Can he ever shut up?' Shaoran thought, as he began to reach out with his magic senses to pinpoint where the book was.   
  
Eriol stopped talking. They heard a door slide open, and someone ran out the room. At the same time they could feel the presence of the book go as well.   
  
Shaoran and Eriol ran to the door. It led out to the garden, but in the dark they couldn't see who.   
  
Shaoran immediately called upon his sword from the pendent around his neck, and pointed to where he could see the figure running.  
  
"Thunder!" he yelled, concentrating. A jolt of electricity shot out from the sword, to the person. The figure fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
As they approached, they both where in shock to see it was the girl from the banquet. Even more to see a small creature flying over her. A small thing that could only be described as a small, yellow lion cub with wings.   
  
"Shaoran, you could of killed her!" Eriol growled under his breath.   
  
"It wasn't like I knew it was a girl. Besides, I only called upon enough to knock a person unconscious." He defended himself. He was yelling at himself too inside for possibly killing the girl.   
  
"If you killed my mistress, I will make sure I live to see you and your whole line dead, you stinking Chinese Gakis!" The yellow creature yelled at them both in mandarin, shocking him. The thing could talk. And in their language.   
  
Far off they could hear guards begin to approach. Shaoran quickly turned his sword back into a pendant, and knelt down, and lifted the girl into his arms, causing the creature to growl.   
  
"Well take her to safety, Cerberus. Follow us." Eriol said to the creature as he picked up the book.   
  
The creature was still in mid air, clearly stunned. Shaoran was just a shocked.   
  
Voices in the distance where heard. Guards, most likely samurai, where approaching. Shaoran took this as a que to get moving, and started running towards their room across the court yard, the girl in the green kimono in his arms unconscious.   
  
The others followed.   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
_Yeah, it was short. I know. I wanted some sort of a cliffhanger. Gomen. But was it good? Horrible? Ok. What ever? The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I put of the next chapter. Ohhh I'm sooo horrible. *laughs evily* _


	3. ~ Poor Sakura! Maiden in a Stranger's Be...

Far off they could hear guards begin to approach. Shaoran quickly turned his sword back into a pendant, and knelt down, and lifted the girl into his arms, causing the creature to growl.   
  
"Well take her to safety, Cerberus. Follow us." Eriol said to the creature as he picked up the book.   
  
The creature was still in mid air, clearly stunned. Shaoran was just a shocked.   
  
Voices in the distance where heard. Guards, most likely samurai, where approaching. Shaoran took this as a queue to get moving, and started running towards their room across the court yard, the girl in the green kimono in his arms unconscious.   
  
The others followed.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


****

Cherry Blossoms and Magic   
  
Chapter 3 ~   
Poor Sakura! Maiden in a Stranger's Bed! 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Sakura's senses where tickled. 'Something smells really good.' She thought as she turned half asleep, half conscious. For some reason, her futon felt extra soft as well. It felt soo comfortable, she would almost assume she was blanked in silk. She began to open her eyes to discover what Tomoyo was making that smelt soo good.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" She yelled as she sat up strait, seeing blue eyes looking down on her. Instantly her hands went to her head as she suddnly felt the painful throbbing in her head. The owner of the blue eyes, also had dark hair and spectacles, was looking down on her. Smiling, which didn't make her feel any better.   
  
'Who is this guy? Where am I?'   
  
She then felt the sheets under her hand, and looked down. They where silk. The pillows where silk. Silk is very expensive, and not usually used as bedding. She looked around the room, making sure to keep the man in view at the corner of her eye.   
  
The room was lined with tapestries on the wall, and plants where all around.   
  
"Where am..." This time she began to asked out loud, then stopped mid sentence. In the center there was another man drinking cha (A/N: Japanese tea, green tea I think.), who she recognized at once from the banquet. He was studying her from the corner of his sienna eyes, through the dark brown hair of his bangs. He then looked away, and lifted the cup of tea back to his lips.   
  
"It's all right Sakura-chan." The man sitting on the corner of her bed said with a smirk.   
  
Sakura stared at him, wondering how he knew her name, and why he was using 'chan'.   
  
"ARE YOU OK SAKURA!?" the Yellow guardian yelled to her in worry as he suddenly popped up at her from an obvious state of sleep that was visible in his eyes. She instantly felt better. 'It can't be that bad if Kero can sleep.'   
  
"If that stinking Chinese GAKI (A/N: major emphasis on Gaki.) hurt you, I'll KILL EM!"   
  
Sakura stared at him clueless for a minute, then realized that the men where wearing Chinese clothing. 'He must be talking about one of them. I hope he doesn't get me killed by insulting one...'   
  
She returned her eyes on the man on her bed. He kept smiling at her as she pulled Kero towards her. 'Hoeeee. Why is he smiling?'   
  
"Kero-chan," She whispered. "Where are we, and who are they?"   
  
"Oh, them!" He stated, suddenly realizing she had no idea. "This guy," he motioned to the man sitting on her bed with the glasses. "Is Eriol-san. He's Clow-sama's reincarnation."   
  
Sakura looked in surprise at the man. He didn't look much older than her, and he was the reincarnation of the world's most powerful sorcerer! He still smiled oddly at her. She smiled weakly back.   
  
He bowed forward some, and said, "It's an honor to meet you, Sakura-chan. May I call you Sakura-chan?" he asked.   
  
"I... I... yes." Was all she could reply.   
  
His grin widen at her response, then he continued to speak.   
  
"My companion," he motioned to the young man drinking tea. "Is also my cousin, the future leader of the Li clan of China; Li Shaoran." Eriol beamed at him. Shaoran just continued to drink his tea, taking no heed that he heard him.   
  
Then it clicked in her head. All the expensive luxuries, them being at the banquet...   
  
"Are we still at the palace?" she asked weakly.   
  
"Yes." Eriol answered. "But they won't search for you here. It's against diplomatic laws, because your in our room!" His smiled tuned really unnerving to her at that moment, and she felt her face become red. She was in two strange men's room, and that means... 'I'm sleeping in one of their beds.'   
  
Sakura looked to Shaoran, who looked to her again for a second, and suddenly stood up, carrying the tray with the tea pot to a sliding door. Kero instantly flew into the air, and flew into his face, causing him to stop. Sakura watched as the man's eyes slanted as he looked to Kero.   
  
"Don't you DARE go near the book! No stinking Gaki who can't even use a simple lighting spell to safely knock a person out, isn't getting the book! You are not worthy!" As Kero droned on, Shaoran walked around the creature, annoyance on his face. Shaoran set the tea down outside the door for a servant to pick up, and returned to the seat cushion. Kero followed.   
  
"You stinking, no good-"   
  
"Kero! Stop it!" Sakura commanded, remembering that his insults could be the end of her.   
  
At this, Kero flew back to her, muttering incoherently. He landed on her shoulder, and continued to glare at Shaoran. Shaoran returned the look, which made her feel like he was glaring at her. She sighed. Kero could be so unreasonable at times. It now was clear to her who he was calling 'Gaki' earlier.   
  
"Are you all right?" Kero questioned again. "Did the Gaki do anything else to hurt you when he carried you?! What kinda idiot frys a person with lightning!" These sudden outburst shocked Sakura, as well as made her blush. If what Kero said was true, then a lot happened while she was out. 'He carried me...?'   
  
She looked towards Shaoran again. Their eyes meet. He was looking right at her. It took all her will to tear away from the gaze, but they both finally broke it off. Sakura forced her attention back to Eriol.   
  
"What happened?" She asked as she took a quick glance back at the quiet Chinese warrior.   
  
"Oh that!" Eriol responded in compete innocence as if he didn't notice what was going on between the two. 'This is going to be grand.' he thought. His grin grew bigger (A/N: Could it possibly get bigger? Hears everyone yell in unison 'yes!'), as a look of confusion crossed Sakura's face. "There was a bit of a..." Eriol looked to the ceiling as he searched for the word. "Accident."   
  
"Oh?!" Sakura was still confused.   
  
"Yes." He smiled back at her. (A/N: Too much smiling. It's getting scary, poor Sakura.) "See, we where also searching for the Clow book in the library-"   
  
"HOEEEE! Are you really Clow Reed's reincarnation like Kero said?!"   
  
"Yes. I am." He said in the voice one would use to a child.   
  
"Gomen nasai." She apologized quietly under her breath as she realized her rudeness. It wasn't polite to interrupt anyone.   
  
"Quite all right. Now as I was saying, we where in the library, searching for the book of Clow, when to our surprise, with felt someone's presence escaping the room, _with_ the book."   
  
At this point, Sakura realized he was talking about her.   
  
"So as you can imagine, when we sensed someone running off with the book we where searching for, we became a bit aggressive."   
  
"Oh?!"   
  
"Oh." He nodded in agreement. "So, we took action against the person. OR I should say Shaoran took action. He called upon lighting to knock the person out, and here you are!"   
  
"I... I was struck by lightning?"   
  
"Not regular lighting. Magic lightning. Only enough to knock a person out. If he wanted, he could of used lightning at full force and fried you to a crisp." Sakura's eyes went wide at this. "However, once we discovered you where a girl, we began to worry that it may of did more than knock you out."   
  
Sakura forced a little awkward laugh, and said, "That would sure explain my headache." while saying this, she rubbed her temple with her hand.   
  
"So you both use magic?" Sakura attempted to change the subject. 'At least now I know they could kill me with lightning.' She thought sarcastically.   
  
"Of course, I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed." Eriol's larger smile had her conclude he was quite proud of this fact. He then pointed to Shaoran, who was quietly watching them with a frown. "Shaoran is Clow Reed's direct decedent, so he also has inherited magical powers. Pretty much his whole clan is magic literate."   
  
Eriol handed her a cup of a strange but good smelling concoction. 'This must be what I smelt.' She thought as she took the cup.   
  
"That is to help with your headache." He said. She began to drink it, and she wasn't surprised to find it had a pleasant taste. As she finished it, she began to feel tired, and she suddenly lay back down, her eyes beginning to droop.   
  
"Also to help you get more rest." she heard Eriol say as she began to drift off.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Eriol got up and sat next to Shaoran once he was sure Sakura was asleep. Kero was rolling up in a ball on a pillow next to her. He couldn't help but smile as he watched a slight smile appear on her face as she slept.   
  
"What are we going to do about her?" Shaoran questioned Eriol sternly.   
  
"Why are you asking me. Your the future Clan's leader." Eriol answered teasingly.   
  
There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Shaoran.   
  
"I say we take the book, and return to China as soon as possible."   
  
"What about her?" Eriol arched a eyebrow in question.   
  
"What about her?" was Sharon's only reply.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
_Okidokie! There's that chapter. Arigato for all who reviewed! I already have the next chapter written out, I just now need to type it. Maybe it will be up tomorrow (thrusday). All I'll tell you about it is that Shaoran and Sakura get a bit... close in some ways. Hohohohoo! Tomoyo will appear again soon!   
  
Next time, on Cherry Blossoms and Magic:   
Intro to Evil. Escape from Kyoto Castle! _


	4. ~ Intro to Evil, Escape from Kyoto Castl...

__

Kyo- I'm using Microsoft word for this chapter, so maybe there won't be any grammar mistakes. Oh well.  
Gia- Yahhh! I'm number 144 on your authors list! My favorite numeral is 4! (Aila's a nut)  
S+S's Daughter- I hope it continues being even more interesting.  
pokey- You should add a cherry! I love cherries!  
Relena&Heero 4ever- Yeah! S+S forever. However, I feel Heero is rightfully mine, and I'd fight Relena any day for him. (Takes out a gun, and starts pointing it at people)  
**SaKuRa KiNoMoTo**- Alas, Shaoran's attitude. I guess the only way to explain it is this. Imagine Shaoran never meeting Sakura, and this is waaaay in the past, with some strict rules on how to behave. He never had the genki Cherry Blossom open him up. Maybe it's not too late for Sakura to open him up, neh? ~_^  
The PenMaster- Yes, its fun to write too.  
DawnRising, SoulSister, and the rest of you, here's the next chapter! 

Ohhh, Mircosoft word is soo cool. There are a ton of red lines! And some green ones! What's that? NO I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!  
Ruri- Baka.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol got up and sat next to Shaoran once he was sure Sakura was asleep. Kero was rolling up in a ball on a pillow next to her. He couldn't help but smile as he watched a slight grin appear on her face as she slept. 

"What are we going to do about her?" Shaoran questioned Eriol sternly. 

"Why are you asking me? Your the future Clan's leader." Eriol answered teasingly. 

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Shaoran. 

"I say we take the book, and return to China as soon as possible." 

"What about her?" Eriol arched a eyebrow in question. 

"What about her?" was Sharon's only reply.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

Chapter 4 ~   
Intro to Evil, Escape from Kyoto Castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura." Kero whispered in her ear. Sakura looked over to her yellow friend who lay on the pillow next to her.  
"Nani, Kero-chan?" She answered in a low voice. Even though the two men where in another room, the paper walls where thin, and she didn't want to wake them up. She slowly began to sit up.

"I think, Sakura, that we should make a run for it, with the book. I think Clow's reincarnation wants you to have it anyway."

She remained quiet. That meant that she'd have to go into the other room where they where sleeping to get the book. She didn't really know if she could count on her feet to be stealth. She brought her feet over the side of her bed, and slowly set then on the wood floor.

"Go for it." Kero encouraged.

She ever quietly stood up, hoping to the gods that the tatami floor wouldn't creek beneath her. She tested the floor before taking the next step. It didn't make a sound. A minute later she found herself at the door that led to the next room.

It took her 3 minutes to slide the door as quietly as possible. Once she had it open enough for her to squeeze by, she looked into the room. Someone was asleep, snoring rhythmically on the bed. On the table next to the bed, she saw the book.

Slowly she began to take a step into the room when she stopped dead still. On the floor, in front of the table, was the other one. The one with the brown hair. The one called Shaoran Li. He who made her uncomfortable by glaring at her so incessantly when she woke. She would have to go past him to get to the book.

'Didn't Eriol-san say he was some kind of future king or something?' She thought, dismissing the thought as quickly as it came. She had to have her full attention on being quiet. 

She slowly came up to him till was less than 4 paces from the book. 'Almost there…'

Unexpectedly, she found herself falling. Out of the blue something had tripped her, and she feel forward with a yelp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A sleepy-eyed Eriol jerked up at he sudden commotion. He looked around, then settled back into the bed when he saw the cause, and he smiled. The picture of Sakura with Shaoran came back into his mind.

'Nice to know they're getting along so nicely.' He thought, the smile on his lips growing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stared wide-eyed into his brown ones. His eyes where just as wide at this unexpected development. He didn't mean for her to fall on top him when he tripped her. Now here they where in a very un-dignified position. Brown continued to sink into green. She lay over him, arms supporting her as her attempt not to fall completely on him. Their faces where inches apart.  
Shaoran had to fight the urge to close those few inches between them, yet his face came closer to hers.

"I… I…" she stuttered.

"Sakura! Are you all right! What did that idiot do to you no-" he shut up when he saw them, his yellow face became an angry red.

Kero's intrusion broke the trance between them, and Sakura instantly got off of Shaoran, and backed up a couple feet. Her face turned red when she saw that all he wore where pants, leaving his upper body uncovered.  
'Why am I looking at his chest! What am I doing!'

"I… I…" she continued, and suddenly was forward in a bow with her head against the floor. "I'm soo sorry! Gomen nasai!" It was a lot easier to say something when she wasn't looking directly at him.

Shaoran's brain was swimming. 'Did I almost kiss her?!' He felt his cheeks begin to burn as he looked down at her bowing figure. He heard Eriol stifle a laugh behind him. He really hated it when Eriol could sense his feelings.

Sakura now sat up strait. Her emerald eyes wouldn't meet his.

Shaoran regained his senses, and angrily asked, "What do you think you where doing?!"

Eriol continued to have his belly feel like it was being torn apart as he continued to keep the laughs inside of him. The look on his cousin/descendant's face when Sakura feel on him, was priceless. Shaoran's cool demeanor was now currently in chaos.

Sakura continued looking at the floor. She didn't think she could ever look him in the face again.

"Don't yell at her, you stinking gaki! She doesn't have to tell you!" Kero yelled outraged. He really didn't like the position his mistress was in the minute before.

Shaoran was about to insult the guardian when there was a knock at the door. His eyes instantly swerved from the door to Sakura and Kero. He was instantly up. He snatched Sakura's lithe into his arms, along with the Clow book, while he grabbed Kero in mid air, and headed to the other room. 

Sakura was too startle to say anything, and in Kero's case, Shaoran's hand was over his mouth to stop him from speaking.

He dropped her onto the bed with the book, threw Kero next to her, and hurriedly wrapped a blanket around her.

"Stay here and don't make a noise."

Sakura just nodded as fear began to take her. 'What if those are soldiers looking for me?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
When Shaoran returned, Eriol was already up, prepared to meet with the unwanted intruders.

Shaoran opened the door only to come face to face with the one person he detested in the whole palace, the emperor's advisor, and also magic user, Mahoutsukai Nakamura. He and 3 guards where with him.

It was all Shaoran could do to keep his face calm.

"So sorry, Sir, but we have been ordered to Search to palace for a valuable book that was stolen from the library last night. We've been ordered to search every room."

"But isn't there laws saying you can't search here?" Eriol asked from behind.

"So sorry," Mahoutsukai replied. "But for this the Emperor is making an exception."

Shaoran remained emotionless as he moved out of the way. He had to let them in, and he knew that as soon as Mahoutsukai entered the room with the book, he would sense it. They where trapped now.

They began to search the room as Eriol and him watched on. Mahoutsukai began to move towards the door to the other room, and Shaoran began to tense up, clutching his pendant. He didn't know how he'd handle against 3 samurai warriors, as well as the sorcerer, but it looked like he was going to find out. He was going to wait until he was sure Mahoutsukai sensed the book.

Mahoutsukai entered the room, and Shaoran followed him, along with two other samurai. As they entered, Shaoran could feel the magic in the room, yet Mahoutsukai made no sign sensing it.

The men continued to look, while Mahoutsukai stayed root where he was, with a evil smile plastered across his face. Shaoran followed his eyes to Sakura, who sat in the bed watching them with wide doe eyes. He could feel her fear, and instantly felt more aggressive.

"And who is she?" Mahoutsukai asked in a sickly playful voice.

No one answered.

"Well?"

This time Eriol came forward from behind Shaoran.

"She is Li-san's personal consort who arrived here late last night after the banquet." He stated in a knowingly manner.

Shaoran continued glaring at Mahoutsukai, while Sakura watched.

"What's her name?" Mahoutsukai asked, turning to Shaoran, clearly wanting the answer to come from him.

"Ying-Fa." Came the cold reply. 

"Very well, young lady." The man turned back to Sakura, and politely bowed. "I am sorry to disturb you, Ying-Fa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura remained silent, but bowed slightly back. This man scared her to death. Something about him made her have a sense of foreboding. This was not the first time she met him.

"We don't need to search here any longer." She heard him say. "Again I'm sorry for disturbing you and the lady." Said to Shaoran who continued to frown at him. She watched, and she saw the man look at her from the corner of his eyes, an evil smirk appeared on his lips, all which Sakura caught, causing her to involuntarily clutch the sheet as a chill went up her spine.

Shaoran saw all this, and he didn't like it. Mahoutsukai was purposely scaring her.

"Go then." Shaoran ordered, pointing to the door.

Mahoutsukai bowed to him, then again to Sakura.

"May you have a pleasant day, lady." He said innocently before turning and leaving.

Sakura watched and instantly began to breath normally again. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath all the time.

She looked up to see Shaoran and Eriol studying her.

"Do you know him?" Shaoran questioned.

"I… I don't know. I feel like I have, but I don't remember where and when."

Kero bursted from under her sheets and headed strait for Eriol.

"I don't care if you ARE Clow Reed's reincarnation! How dare you insult my mistress in such a way! Saying she's that Gaki's consort! How dare you!"

Eriol's face remained the same, smiling at eyes and mouth. When Kero was done, he answered, "You're absolutely right, Kero." He then turned to Sakura, and in a deep bow, began "I am very sorry for any dishonor I may of caused you concerning that false hood of suggesting to them that you where the consort of my barbaric cousin." Sakura saw Shaoran send a death glare to Eriol, who didn't seem to notice. "Please for give me."

He remained bowed until Sakura realized he was waiting for her forgiveness, which she quickly gave him. "Its all right. I understand you needed someway to explain me... and it seemed to work." Sakura responded, not sure she belived what she said. Eriol stood up smiling, and began to head out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going! She may have forgiven you, but I'm not done with you!" Kero yelled following Eriol out of the room.

Shaoran remained. There was a moment of silence before the turned, and headed out the door, saying "Get ready. We're leaving in 20 minutes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where are we going, Cousin?"

"Away from the castle. There was no way Mahoutsukai didn't sense the book. He must be planning something." The image of Mahoutsukai looking perversely at Sakura came back to him, and Shaoran gritted his teeth. He recalled the stories he was told of what Mahoutsukai did to palace maids, and he wasn't going to let it happen to Sakura. No one deserved it.

"What are we going to do after we get away from the castle? Once we are discovered missing, I suspect they'll search the inns in town." Eriol pointed out. Shaoran made to answer.

"You can stay at my place." Sakura stated. All eyes where suddenly on her. She had her hands around Kero to keep him from the comments he obviously wanted voiced. "That is, if you want to. I live with a friend who already knows about the cards, and we have a spare room, so it should be all right." She began, forcing a smile. 'Hoeee, I can't believe I just proposed they stay at my house. They're nobles, so there's no way they'd ever stay at a peasants hous-'

"All right." She heard Shaoran say as he finished throwing some clothes in a bag. 

Sakura almost feel over in a heart attack. They where going to stay at her house. Where she and Tomoyo lived. 'Wait till Tomoyo find's out that where going to have royal guest.' Was the only thing she could think up. Then she face-faulted actually thinking what Tomoyo would do when she DID find out they where royal. "Echhh."

"You say something?" Shaoran asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No! Nothing at all." She assured through her awkward smile.

Shaoran just looked at her, a bit confused, then retuned to packing.

"You done Eriol?" He asked a minute later.

"Yes, my cute descendant." Sakura watched as Shaoran winced at this. 'What an odd nickname she thought.'

"Well let's go." Shaoran stood up, and slinged the bag around his wait, then put on the outer part of the green Chinese robes, concealing the bag.

Sakura was kind of shocked when she saw Eriol putting on a single bag as well. They where leaving behind a ton of valuable things, as far as she could see. But she guessed desperate times called for sacrifices.

Shaoran blew out the lamp, and headed to the garden door with her and Eriol in pursuit.

They quietly stepped out into the night. Sakura had learned from Eriol that she had slept a whole day, and that the banquet was the day before. The all crouched down low when the heard the steps of a guard out in the distance.

When the steps began to walk away from them, Kero decided to talk. "You know, if Sakura used the cards now, we could be outta here in no time." Shaoran ignored him. "Yep. All she'd need to use is the fly card, then we wouldn't be scurrying around in the dirt like bugs."

There was still no response from Shaoran. Kero was getting angry at being ignored.

"A Gak-"

"Shut up Kero!" His mistress commanded in a harsh whisper. "There's a guard less then 20 yards away!"

At this Kero settled back into his mistress's obi, quietly murmuring something.

They heard the guard cough, and Sakura held her breath. Then the guard continued walking away. With the deep breath she took, the scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms filled her nose, causing her to smile. To bad she couldn't have a chance to examine the garden further under different circumstances.

She suddenly watched in shock as she saw Shaoran jump into the tree, then onto the roof in 2 swift movements, soundlessly. He was now on the roof! She blinked a couple times to be sure that he was on the roof. He was.

'I can't do that!' she began to think as she suddenly realized that may be the only way on the roof. "Oh no."

She saw Eriol begin to position himself under the roof, then motion to her. She looked to the guard, who was well away, then hurried to Eriol. He went to one knee, and intertwined his fingers over a knee. 

Sakura then realized that he was going to give her a boost. 'Well, the building is only 1 story tall. I can do this.' she gingerly placed her foot in his hand. She then balanced herself, when suddenly she found herself shooting up into the air, causing her to close her eyes in fright. Before she could say anything, the felt someone grab her arm before she began to fall to the Earth. She opened her eyes in time to watch him gently place her down of the roof. A movement in the tree caught her eye.

Eriol suddenly leapt from the tree, and landed on the edge of the roof. His eyes went wide as he began to feel himself fall back. Shaoran quickly leaned forward, and grabbed a part of Eriol's robes, and pulled him forward, stopping him from going over the edge.

They all crouched down, and Kero took this as his cue to emerge one again, incoherently muttering something. He flew forward, and Shaoran seeing this, instantly grabbed Kero, placing on hand over his big mouth.

Kero now saw the guard, but that didn't stop him from attempting to escape form the Gaki's grasp.

The guard was now directly below them, stayed for a minute, and then turned around to return from his starting point.

'The stinking thing better quit squirming or I'll throw in into the tree' Shaoran began to think, and then he felt sudden pressure against on of his fingers.

"Ahhh-mphhh!" He began to yell. Sakura's hands went to Shaoran's mouth on reflex, muffling his yell. 

Kero flew from Shaoran, and landed on Sakura's shoulder, whipping his mouth and sending daggers from his eyes to Shaoran.  
Shaoran stopped yelling after a second, realizing just whose hands where over his mouth.

They all watched as the guard turned at the sound. He stayed for a minute, the continued walking.

Once he was gone, Sakura removed her hands from Shaoran's mouth, and began to examine his hand. Drops of blood where coming from the bite Kero left. Sakura reached behind her, and pulled out a bandage from her obi. Shaoran remained silent as he watched her wrap the cloth around his hand. She finished, and he only noticed it when she let go of his hand, and began apologizing about Kero. Kero started getting angry when she said something about punishment, and food, and that's when the guardian flew back into the obi in a mad fit.  
  
Eriol snapped his fingers in front of Shaoran, startling Sakura. Shaoran regained his senses, and glared at Eriol, who was smiling his usual scheming smirk, which told Shaoran to be cautious. He was planning something, and with experience since childhood, Shaoran didn't usually like Eriol's schemes. 

They began walking. Sakura could see in the distance the sky turning pink from the sun beginning to come up. Soon the whole city would be up.

They came to the end of the roof where they could see woods, and beyond that the start of the city.

Shaoran looked around for guards, and seeing none, slid off the side of the roof, and landed on the ground.

Sakura was preparing to lower herself down, and she felt Eriol looking over her shoulder. 

There was a slight yell, which caused Shaoran to look up, only to see Sakura falling over. He ran over, and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Seeing she was all right, he looked up to the roof, only to see Eriol smiling down on him.

"So sorry, Sakura-chan! It was an accident! You aren't hurt are you?!" he asked, knowing full well that Shaoran had caught her in time. Sometimes his faith in his favorite descendant surprised him.

Shaoran glared at Eriol, knowing that pushing Sakura was no accident. If this was part of Eriol's plan then-  
At that moment Shaoran looked to Sakura, who was looking right at him. He was still holding her, and he began to realize that he could feel every curve of her body while holding her. His cheeks began to burn as he quickly set her down.

Eriol then jumped down next to them in his usual all smiles self.

"Are you ok, Li-san?" Sakura asked as she reached for his forehead. "You look sick."

"No! I'm fine." He answered as he began to move away from her plus the smiling Eriol, and run walk towards the city.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Hohohoooo! What's happening with Shaoran?! I wonder whatever could it be? Oh well. Next time on Cherry Blossoms and Magic, we meet Tomoyo-chan again! Ohhhhh, maybe the evil Mahoutsukai will be back too. Brrrr.


	5. ~Tomoyo-chan, and the Decision on the Ca...

__

Aila-chan is very giddy. She's dancing around, and singing.  
"Reviews, reviews, I LOVE REVIEWS!" 

Thank you sooo much;** ~*princess icestar*, Seashell Circle, pokey, Chibi Hoku, Sakura&Syaoran 4ever, Gia,** and **SoulSister**! Thanks you guys. P.S. I do not own CC Sakura!  
Now here's the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a slight yell, which caused Shaoran to look up, only to see Sakura falling over. He ran over, and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Seeing she was all right, he looked up to the roof, only to see Eriol smiling down on him.

"So sorry, Sakura-chan! It was an accident! You aren't hurt are you?!" he asked, knowing full well that Shaoran had caught her in time. Sometimes his faith in his favorite descendant surprised him.

Shaoran glared at Eriol, knowing that pushing Sakura was no accident. If this was part of Eriol's plan then-

At that moment Shaoran looked to Sakura, who was looking right at him. He was still holding her, and he began to realize that he could feel every curve of her body while holding her. His cheeks began to burn as he quickly set her down.

Eriol then jumped down next to them in his usual all smiles self.

"Are you OK, Li-san?" Sakura asked as she reached for his forehead. "You look sick."

"No! I'm fine." He answered as he began to move away from her plus the smiling Eriol, and run/walk towards the city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

Chapter 5~  
Tomoyo-chan, and the Decision on the Cards!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Sakura! Your back!"

As Sakura walked up to the porch, sore in every muscle, she couldn't help but smile as she embraced her best friend.  
Through all the miles of walking through the city, they had finally made it. Made it to her house, and the greeting Tomoyo.

"I was so worr... who are they?" Tomoyo was looking over Sakura's shoulder, and had finally noticed the 2 men in odd clothing who stood inside their gate.

"Oh them?"

"Unwanted annoyances! Thats what!" the guardian beast with the Osaka dialect had just emerged from her obi, and sleep, and was obviously still in a mad fit.

"Kero!" Sakura reprimanded. Kero just grunted something and flew into the house, most likely to find food.

Sakura watched him go, then continued.

"They need a place to stay for a while until their ship arrives. So since we have an extra room..."

Sakura stopped. Tomoyo was looking at her in a funny way with that glint in her eye.

"Ohohohooohoo!" She started to laugh, not bothering to cover it with her fan. "Here I thought you where a completely, hopeless, case. To cute and innocent to try something like this."

"Na.. nani?!" Sakura squeaked.

Tomoyo's gaze returned back to the 'guest', then back to Sakura.

"I must say, you've done better then I would of ever imagined! You got two very handsome, and wealthy looking men! Two! I couldn't ever dream of doing that." Then she raises her voice a little louder, and jumps forward and hugs her. "Oh well. It a known fact that my kawaii Sakura-chan is too kawaii to pass up. So which one are you going to marry?"

"NANI!?" Sakura yelled, realization of what Tomoyo meant finally reaching her head. "Its not like that at all!"

"Oh I knew that, Sakura-chan. I just had to see that reaction."

Sakura laughed a nervous laugh lightly.

"Sorry to interrupt, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol started. Sakura had told them on the way information about Tomoyo. "May I call you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you." He smiled at her, then bowed low. Sakura spotted Shaoran rolling his eyes. "I am Hirisugawa, Eriol. You may use my first name. This here is my cousin, the eternal grumpy one, Li, Shaoran. We are very honored that Sakura-chan has invited us to stay you."

Tomoyo nodded her head, the ran towards them, and somehow began to push them both towards the house.

"Oh, the honor is all ours to have to stay with us! These are exquisite Chinese robes by the way." Tomoyo's fashion popped up with interest."Are you two from China?! Oh, don't answer now! We have food inside, that is if Kero hasn't eaten it all. And lots of Sake! I want to hear all about what happened. I'm sure it's a very interesting story to tell!" 

Tomoyo grinned at Sakura, who began the nervous laughter again.

Sakura's mind was currently filling with things to leave out of the story telling. A whole list of them. 'But the Sake? Ugh oh.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And here we are! Eating at this table with your lovely self." Eriol finished to Sakura's relief. He had thankfully left out most of the parts she wanted left out.

Tomoyo was currently pouring a second serving of sake to everyone. They had just gotten done with the green tea, and Tomoyo had insisted everyone try some of the "Best sake this side of mount Fuji-sama."

"However, there's still some more details about Sakura-chan, which I'm sure you'll love." He suddenly announced.

Sakura face-faulted She knew it was too good to be true that Tomoyo wouldn't find out every embarrassing detail.

"Hooeeeeeeeee."

Shaoran turned his head at the odd sound coming from the girl next to him. ("Tomoyo-chan" had "insisted" that he sat in that particular seat. ^_~)

'That girl is too open with her emotions. Just looking at her, and someone could tell what she's feeling.' Shaoran thought. Sakura looked to him, feeling his gaze, which he quickly diverted, suddenly finding Eriol's bowl of rice and fish very interesting.

His eyes grew wide as he watched the guardian come from Tomoyo's empty bowl, to Eriol's, and empty it out in seconds. 'That thing must be a bottomless abyss.'

Then it started to head towards HIS bowl of rice, oblivious to Shaoran watching him.

Shaoran's hands quickly grabbed the bowl, and lifted it above reach from the potential consumer. At this Kero looked at him with a glare, to which Shaoran gave with equal poison.

His head turned to the sound of laughter trying to be suppressed next to him.

Sakura stopped laughing when she saw he was looking at her. She blushed, only to begin giggling again.

Shaoran frowned, and she laughed harder. (He's not aware that he looks humorous lifting a bowl of rice above his head, with an angry Kero still glaring at him)

"What do you find so funny?"

"Nothing." She choked, trying to stop laughing. She only succeeded to a giant smile.

"What do you mean 'nothing?'"

"I mean nothing was amusing." She was now fanning herself, and looked to with arrogant defense. Her emerald eyes boring into him.

"Don't take her seriously, Li-san." Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura gets like this after drinking even a little bit of sake." Tomoyo grinned at Sakura innocently.

Sakura's eyes went wide, and blushed.

'I'll never understand women.' Shaoran thought as he began to eat his rice. 'Especially these Japanese ones.'

He looked over to see Tomoyo whispering something to Eriol while they both looked at him. They just grinned at him when they saw he noticed them. Identical grins.

Now he knew why she bugged him. Ever since they began eating, the raven haired girl made him very uncomfortable. 'She's like the female version of Eriol.'

"So when is Sakura going to have possession of HER cards, you annoying, meddlesome, hypocrite of a reincarnation?" Kero implied.

Eriol took a sip of his sake. "You want to settle this now?"

Nods came from everyone.

"All right." He leaned over, and picked up the Clow book which had been on the center of the table.

Every one watched as he opened the lock, and the lid flew open, causing Sakura to jump up in surprise.

Inside Sakura could see the deck of cards. On top was a card with a pretty picture of a womanish figure in the wind. There was writing on it which she couldn't depict.

Eriol lifted the deck. "I assume you've given the key to Sakura already?" At the mention of it, she reached for it which was on a silk string around her neck.

Kero nodded.

Eriol then placed one hand over the deck while he held it, and began to chant in a language she couldn't recognize. The cards began to glow a light blue, and at this point, Eriol lifted his hand, and the top card flew at Sakura. Then another, this time to Shaoran. Soon all the cards where split between the two.

Every one was quiet, and Sakura looked down at the pile before her.

"Why did you do that?! Why didn't you set them loose, or give Sakura all th-"

Eriol raised his hand silencing Kero.

"The cards have chosen who will be their owners. That makes it fair, since both of them had equal rights to the cards.

"But what about the prophecy?!"

"The one about the cards being let loose to release havoc on the world?"

Kero nodded, everyone else just listened quietly for an explanation.

"That won't happen for a couple more centuries. Sorry, but no cardcaptoring in this century."

Kero lurched forward at this. "WHAT?! But I was so sure... Sakura, she's-"

"She is. You found the right person. It's just not the right time."

"Huh?" Kero questioned. Sakura was just as confused, most likely more.

"She is the one." Eriol took another sip of sake. "However, it will be her reincarnation who will be the one to open the book. In the future."

"So does that mean that I won't have to worry about the prediction with her rival?"

"Why do you want to worry about that? The prophecy of that particular subject will repeat over and over again., Throughout their rebirths, whether its card business or not. When a soul meets it mate, you can't stop it."

Sakura was utterly confused. She knew they where talking about her, but she didn't get it. By the looks of it, Shaoran and Tomoyo didn't either.

"I can try!" Kero yelled.

"It will be useless. Why get in the way?"

"But he-"

"Don't ruin my surprise, Keroberous"

"But. But. ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Kero began to hold his head like he had a sickening headache.

Sakura was looking back and forth between the two, trying to make sense of the mess.

"I don't mean to interrupt you conversation with Kero, but since it seems to be about me, can you tell me?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but no. People shouldn't know their future. Besides, its nothing to worry about. You'll find out about it later."

"My soul mate?"

Eriol nodded, and gave her a sweet smile._ (A/N: Aila says "a smile says many things!")_. "Tomoyo's right, no matter what you do, you are cute."

Sakura's blush from the sake covered most of her face now because of his comment.

"So you gave her half the cards because her reincarnation will be the one who opens the book?"

"Yep. The cards know what will happen eventually, so they know they will be together again soon."

"What will happen." Shaoran was finding it very hard to follow his mother's advice on trusting his cousin. His mother always listened to Eriol. Like the time Eriol told his mother not to set up his betrothal, or to not let him inherit the leadership of the clan until he was 20. Eriol had to convince the whole clan on that, and Shaoran was still angry at Eriol for doing it. His whole clan trusted Eriol, and he had to as well.

"Can't tell you." Eriol smiled.

He expected as much.

"So you can't tell me the stuff on my soul mate?" Sakura asked quietly.

Eriol stopped eating, and turned to her. "Don't worry yourself. You'll know him in time."

"My soul mate?"

Eriol nodded.

"Can't you tell be more?"

"Nope."

"Hoeeeee." She knew she wouldn't get any more information out of him.

Shaoran ignored her outburst this time, and tried to return to eating. He was thinking about how Eriol looked at him funny when he was just talking to Sakura. 'What does the Clow reincarnate have planned?'

They all stopped when the heard a noise out side.

Shaoran reached for his pendant, and instantly his sword was in his hand. He saw Sakura eyes go wide when she saw this. 'Not like she can't do it with the Clow wand she seems to have.'

"Daidouji-san! Kinomotto-san!" he saw the girl seem to relax. 'They must know who it is.' 

"The Emperor is destroying houses looking for thieves, and he's heading this way." The voice finished.

Tomoyo ran to the shoji door and swung it open. Outside they could see a woman in at the gate.

"Arigato for the warning, Achicah-san! We'll be on alert."

The girl began to run away at the sound of marching steps.

"Better get on alert now! They're 3 houses away now!" She yelled, disappearing down the street.

Sakura turned to Eriol and Shaoran. "We have to hide you!"

"If you don't remember, your where seen at the palace, in front of most guards with your little show a couple of days ago." Shaoran contorted matter-of-factly.

"He's right." Tomoyo started. "We all better make a run for it."

Tomoyo ran to another room. The soldiers came a house closer, and now she could hear yelling, and ripping of paper walls.

"Ready!" Tomoyo came back, carrying 2 bags. "I have some of your stuff too, Sakura, so lets go!"

Eriol and Shaoran picked up their bags next to the table, and followed Tomoyo to the back exit.

Sakura continued watching the guards now 2 houses away, when she saw a tall man in black robes. A chill went up her spine. It was him.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" Shaoran had ran back when Sakura was noticed missing, and he took hold of her arm and led her to the back yard. The sounds of soldiers approaching the house filled their ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

This chapter didn't turn out like I hoped, but the next chapter has a lot of action! And you find out some more on Sakura's past! It's already written out, and if the stupid tropical storm stops, I'll be able to have it up possibly later tonight. Ja Ne.


	6. ~Recollections of the Past, Vengeance is...

__

Woah pokey and ~*princess icestar*~! You guys are quick. I hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter. It was excedinly long for me, and now I'm tired and grumpy, and feel I should of possibly did more bad stuff to the little wolf. However, since I am getting into a really temperamental mood now, it would be very bad for more stories if I worked on it anymore. I. AM. SO. TIRED. Sleep. I need to sleep in. Thank god tomorrow is Sunday. Wish tomorrow was Saturday though, but then I wouldn't sleep in cause I'd be watching Sturday morning cartoons. You know, I'm getting to like Eriol's dubb voice. You know, the one when he's not pretending to be a kid's voice. Its in my opinion one of the best voices on their. I like it. Suppie and ruby though are totally oposite, and they changed my Xio Lang's voice! Just when I accepted the last one, they change it to someone else. Well guess what Ruri-chan has to say to you Nelvana? BAKA!

Nothing much. Finished my research for this chapter, because I forgot the name of the demon and stuff, but here we go!  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Ready!" Tomoyo came back, carrying 2 bags. "I have some of your stuff too, Sakura, so lets go!"

Eriol and Shaoran picked up their bags next to the table, and followed Tomoyo to the back exit.

Sakura continued watching the guards now 2 houses away, when she saw a tall man in black robes. A chill went up her spine. It was him.

"Come on! Lets get out of here!" Shaoran had ran back when Sakura was noticed missing, and he took hold of her arm and led her to the back yard. The sounds of soldiers approaching the house filled their ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

~ Chapter 6  
Recollections of the Past, Vengeance is Called

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stormed out into the bright sunshine of the garden located in the back of the house. It was a bit of a simple garden, but very pretty, with a lone Sakura tree in the center, and nadeshiko and peonies near it. 

Recollections of the times her and Tomoyo filled Sakura's minds as Li led her to the far wall.

"I CAN SENSE IT! WE'RE NEAR!" They both stopped cold recognizing the voice.  
  
"Come on!" Tomoyo called to them from atop the wall next to Eriol.

Shaoran let go of her arm, and she ran over to the wall, where Tomoyo and Eriol leaned over to pull her up. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Shaoran scale the wall in one leap. Again she was amazed that anyone could jump like that.

Just when Sakura made it to the top of the wall, voices and yells came from behind her.

"There! On that wall!" Sakura turned to see about 5 soldiers and samurai running towards them.

Eriol jumped down to the other side of the wall, and helped Tomoyo down.  
  
'No time to wait for him to help me.' She thought as jumped down, unfortunately as soon as she did so, she lost her footing. A strong arm caught her, and helped her stand up strait.

"OK?" Shaoran asked. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes.  
  
"Ummhmmm." She nodded, for some reason unable to talk at the moment.

"Lets all head over there." Shaoran pointed to the busy market less than a block away. "We can loose them in the crowd." Sakura knew he was right. The crowds in the market required you to push yourself through. "Don't run or you'll attract attention."  
  
Everyone began to walk hurriedly towards the market. She watched in awe as Shaoran's sword turned back into a necklace.  
  
They had just reached the crowd when they turned and spotted samurai scaling the wall. With that, they didn't need encouragement to get into the crowd. Sakura next to Tomoyo, followed Eriol and Shaoran who where leading them. One in a while a vender yelled out to them to buy something, and every once and a while people gave the men odd looks because of their foreign clothing. 

"We need to get them less interesting clothing." Tomoyo said to her, oblivious to the subjects by the noise of the crowd. 

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I suppose you have ideas as to what?"

"Ahhh, Sakura-chan. You know me too well!"  
  
"Make way! The emperors soldiers and samurai are coming through! Make way! Make way for Mahoutsukai-sama!"

The crowds instantly began to dissipate as people went to opposite sides of the roads. Sakura looked to the other end of the street, and saw soldiers coming from that direction as well.  
  
"Over here you two!" Eriol called to them as he disappeared down an alley. They followed quickly, Sakura thanking Kami-sama for the exit.  
  
The alley was unexpectedly clear, and they where all running down it.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Kero appeared beside her.

"Hai!" she replied, trying her best to keep up with Shaoran and Eriol. She noticed Tomoyo was beginning to lag.  
  
"Take out the key I gave you! You might have to use it! You remember the chants I told you, right?"  
  
"Yeah... but-huff... I don't know which card is which!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell you."  
  
Sakura pulled out the key, and untied it from her neck. They had almost reached the other road.  
  
"The key that holds the power of darkness.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, commands thee under convert.  
Release!"  
  
After she repeated what Kero had so kindly made her memorize, the wand began to grow, and it had done the many times she practiced it. 

They ran out onto the street, only to stop dead in their tracks. Every road have soldiers marching down it towards them.

Kero landed on her shoulder. "Get ready to use a card if needed." They soldiers marched closer.

Sakura had her cards in her hands and was now sorting through them. 'Which one to use?' She shifted through them till she came to a card with the picture of a sword on it. "Is this the sword card Kero?"

"Yeah."

'Not one of the strongest but its a weapon.'

"Thunder!" Sakura turned just in time to see Shaoran strike the card with his sword, sending a bolt of electricity jolting to the nearest group of soldiers, who jumped back and partially retreated to escape from the attack. He did the same down each road, making sure the soldier's kept their distance.

Sakura saw Eriol also had a wand out, whick was like a sun, and about 5 times longer than hers.

Behind her, guards began to move, clearing away a path. Behind them she watched silently as the man in the dead black robes approached. He stopped about 10 feet from them, his robes fluttering in the breeze.

"I see, Li-san, so you have possession of the cards. I must commend you. After years of searching in the library, the book never showed itself to me. I could feel its presence, and I knew it to be in there. But I assume it thought me unworthy for some reason. Imagine that."

Sakura was slowly returning her cards back into her obi when he looked her way. He eyed Kero oddly, then looked to her wand and smiled at her.

"You too, Ying Fa?"

She didn't answer.

"Ahhh, the day is full of surprises. First a lovely sorceress missing from the banquet, and in the same night, a book stolen. Then today, It's reported that our honored guest from China had disappeared somewhere, and here I find all that was missing on one lonely street in the southern market district of Kyoto."

No one said anything, so Mahoutsukai took a step forward, to which Shaoran responded by lifting his sword threateningly.

A deep laugh erupted from Mahoutsukai that echoed off the buildings, piercing the silence even more.

"That laugh..." she whispered. "Its..."

__

A 6 year old Sakura had awoken to the sounds of swords, yells, and ripping walls. She was alone and frightened, then a young boy entered the room.

"Its all right Sakura." He comforted. "Lets go take a walk, neh?"

"Oni-chan." She felt tears come down as she hugged her brother. "Are poppa and mama all right?"

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be. There's nothing to worry about." At that moment a yell came from not to far off, her brother looked worriedly in the directing of its origin. "Come on, Kaiju, lets take that walk."

He let her get on his back, and he carried her out into the yard. When they had made it half way, a loud crash had came from her room.

At this Touya had begun running, and set her near the small hole in the wall that only she could fit through.

"Now listen carefully, Sakura." He had begun. "I want you to go and stay at Auntie's house with Tomoyo for a while, all right?"

The little girl nodded her head in comprehension.

"Go now!" when he said this, she had clasped onto her brother, hugging him in the best death-grip her little hand could attempt. He quickly caressed her head, gave her a hug for as long as he dared, they looked at her. He gently whipped the tears from her eyes, and lifted her chin to face him. 

"Don't cry. You'll see me again. So don't worry. I want to see my genki baby sister go on to Tomoyo-chan's and have fun."

She gave him a little smile.

"Thats right."

They heard foot steps, signaling someone had entered the yard. He quickly pushed her into the hole. Once she crawled through, she heard her brother begin to run.

"Where do you think your going boy?" one voiced asked.

"What are you going to do with that sword?" another voice questioned.

She had heard steel meet steal for a few seconds, and after that came the laughter. When she heard that, she had begun to run.

Sakura came back to her senses in a daze, slowly realizing that Shaoran was conversing with Mahoutsukai. HIM.

Tears began to sting her eyes.

"He... he was the one."

Tomoyo was the only one who heard her, and looked at her in confusion.

Sakura didn't hesitate any longer.

She quickly brought forth the card which was still in her hand, and threw it in the air before her. "Sword!" she yelled as she slammed the wand into the card with all her might, instantly sensing the wand's change. Then she ran towards Mahoutsukai, who was smiling at her. 

Every thing seemed to move slowly as she charged him. As she began to swing, he raised his arm. 

BAM!

She was at Tomoyo's feet, the sword lost from her grasp next to her, and it slowly began to transform back into the pink wand. Defeated.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, falling on her knees to her side.

Sakura picked up her wand, and stood up, her side aching from the light blast.

"YOU KILLED THEM!"

Mahoutsukai looked at her with newly found interest. "I killed them?"

Sakura didn't answer. Tears where now streaming down her face, but she managed to stand up right, glaring at him.

"Lets see here..." he began to pretend to think. "Ying Fa? No thats your not your name, but close. Your friend called you Sakura. Your not Chinese, your Japanese." 

Sakura no longer cared. She wanted him to know who she was.

"You know, right now you stand with a look that reminds me of a woman I once knew. Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. You look like her idiotic husband as well. I know who you are now." He took a step closer.

She clutched her wand in her hands, and looked him in the eye. "I am Kinomotto Sakura, and I swear vengeance on you on behalf of my family."

"Vengeance?" He came closer still. "My dear, a creature such as your self doesn't need venge-"

A bolt of electricity came between them, leaving her skin tingling.

"Next time I'll aim at you! Back away!"

Shaoran stood, sword pointing at Mahoutsukai. Samurai began to move restlessly, fearing for their master's safety.

"I said back away!"

Mahoutsukai stood for a moment, studying the new threat, then sent a sidelong glance look at Sakura. He then turned, and began to walk back to his samurai.

'He's walking away?' she thought.

"TENJU!" Mahoutsukai had suddenly whirled around, sending a black wind swirling towards them.

When it hit her, Sakura was able to stand for a few seconds, but then the forced increased, sending her slamming back into a wall, hitting her head hard.

The torrent winds subsided, and Sakura began to realize she was feeling faint. 'Stay awake. Damit, Stay awake!" She tried to stand up, but only made it too her knees, her throbbing head preventing her from going further.

A groan came from next to her. It was Shaoran.

"Arghhhhhh." He began to force himself up with his sword as support.

'Tomoyo? Eriol?' she searched for them, and spotted them further along the wall. Tomoyo was knocked out, unconscious on the ground. Eriol was propped up next to her with his wand, glaring at Mahoutsukai.

"What a cowardly attack. Call upon a demon to do your fighting. Pure cowardice. What ever happened to this "Bushido" code I hear so much about?" Eriol managed a cocky grin as Mahoutsukai faced him. Thats when Sakura noticed the massive dark beast next to him. 

It had a man like body, but the head and wings of a raven. It's black eye studied Eriol with hunger. Sakura knew what it was. One of the most unholiest creatures of Japan. The Tenju.

Mahoutsukai mouthed the word "Go", and Sakura watched in horror as it shot towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

"SHIELD!" She heard him yell as the bird demon made impact. Eriol held his wand before him, and seemed to be meditating to keep the new blue orb surrounding him and Tomoyo.

The tenju struck again, this time harder, and Sakura noticed Eriol cringe. 'He can't keep that up for long, he's exhausted already!' 

Every time the beast struck, which was about 5 times a second, Sakura could feel his aura weaken, and the shield dimmed.

'I need to do-'

The tenju made another attack, this time the hardest yet, causing Eriol to collapse on impact, and the shield to fade away, leaving them defenseless.

"NO!" She cried.

The tenju lurched forward, and began instantly became the black torrent of smoke again, and began to surround the two, blocking them from view.

"Wind, DESCEND!" Shaoran yelled, sending a gust of wind at the black cloud, which pushed it away, only to show no one beneath. The cloud moved to the side, and became a solid form again.

Mahoutsukai began to laugh again. 

''They can't be dead... they can't.'

"Can you not see? Its hopeless, give up now, and you may be spared."

"THUNDER!" Shaoran yelled as stabbed his sword into the ground, getting on one knee to project all energy he could muster into the attack.

A giant spear of lightning shot from him, and bulleted to Mahoutsukai, only to meet the tenju, who responded with a loud shriek, but then seemed to absorb the rest.

Shaoran slumped forward, gritting his teeth at his defeat and pain.

"Sakura, you have to do something!" Kero whispered in her ear, clearly frightened of the tenju."

"I know." Was all she could respond, the tenju turned to her, staring at her with its black glassy orb.

Sakura was thankful that Kero had explained what each cards picture was earlier, so she found the card she needed instantly.

"SHIELD!" She yelled as the beast began to move to her.

This time a almost solid pink orb surround her and Shaoran.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" She grimaced at his using her name, then at the tenju slamming in to her shield. Even though she had more power of it being a Clow card, what was happening to Eriol was happening to her.

"If you give up now, I won't have to risk injuring you. It would be quite a waste of my tenju got a little carried away. Couldn't you see that a shield didn't work for your friends."

Sakura was ignoring him, and searching through her deck till she came across the card with the bird.

"FLY!" she called as she tapped the wand to the card. Wings instantly appeared on her wand, and the wand began to float.

The tenju rammed into her shield again. She could now feel her magic lessen with each attack.

"Hurry and get on! You can take the other guy with you on it!" Kero yelled.

Sakura grabbed hold of the bar, and turned to Shaoran.

"Li-san, come on."

Shaoran stepped forward, exhaustion showing throughout his whole body, and he eyed the wand oddly.

"It's the Fly card you idiot, now get on!"

Shaoran didn't argue, and as soon as he was on, the wand shot up in the air.

Unfortunately, Sakura soon realized the tenju didn't have wings for nothing. It squawked a yell of protest, seeing it's prey fly away, and flew after them. Sakura looked down to see Mahoutsukai giving her an evil smile, causing her to shiver.

THUD!

The tenju slammed into the shield again. At least she knew it was still there, but they couldn't do this for long. Sakura spotted the woods not too far off, and set it as her target.

"We have to do something about the tenju!" Shaoran yelled from behind.

"I can't, I'm already using 2 cards!"

The tenju began to fly high above them, and then made a terrifying dive right at them. The impact was so harsh on her, it sent her lurching forward for a second.

They where now only about a mile from the forest, and she felt Shaoran movie behind her.

"Firey!" She heard him yell, and heat filled the air as a pillar of flames shot at the bird, causing it to sheik in agony as it was covered in flames.

"Time!"

'He's using another card!' She looked behind her, and saw the tenju suspended in mid air, with frozen flames engulfing it.

"Hurry." Shaoran croaked weakly. "I can't keep it up much longer. We need to hide."

"Right!" She agreed, and began to travel down towards the forest.

Suddenly the wand felt much lighter.

She looked over, and saw Shaoran hurling towards the ground. He had finally blacked out, and fallen off of the wand.

"Shaoran!" She began to dive after him, plummeting at a neck breaking speed heading towards the deadly branches of the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Oh man, am I tired. This was one of the longest chapters I've ever wrote. But I liked it. The flash back came out better than I had it originally. Poor Touya. Oh well, my story. And I left you all off with Tomoyo and Eriol disappearing, and Shaoran plummeting towards a possible death, and a giant tenju chasing after them. Sorry, but I'm too tired to feel sorry for leaving you all with a cliff hanger right now.

Any way, I'm going to get back to work on my overly abused fic, "Small Meets Big" before I work on the next chapter of this. I really need to update that story, and I already have an idea of what I might do, so it will most likely be less than a week when I get the next chapter of this story up, so don't despair.

Ahhh, finishing a nice, long chapter feels very gratifying. If you want more long chapters, give me more reviews! This chapter was 20k long! The most I ever wrote for a fanfiction is this story. Yawn. Good night. Maybe I'll dream of what will happen with Shaoran and Sakura. Yeah, that would be nice.


	7. ~Newfound Ability Discovered.

__

Nice big chapter here. Biggest I've written yet for this story. I'm so proud. Thanks everyone who reviewed last time. And people who read this, please review. I really like reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Time!"

'He's using another card!' She looked behind her, and saw the tenju suspended in mid air, with frozen flames engulfing it.

"Hurry." Shaoran croaked weakly. "I can't keep it up much longer. We need to hide."

"Right!" She agreed, and began to travel down towards the forest.

Suddenly the wand felt much lighter.

She looked over, and saw Shaoran hurling towards the ground. He had finally blacked out, and fallen off of the wand.

"Shaoran!" She began to dive after him, plummeting at a neck breaking speed heading towards the deadly branches of the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

Chapter 7~  
Newfound Ability Discovered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
She was diving/falling after him, urging the wand to go faster.

The trees where now growing larger by the second as she approached, signaling that she was getting dangerously close, but she was almost to him. Almost.

He was now less than 20 feet away, the distance between them disappearing fast.

"Please get closer." She pleaded to the wand. "Please." She was utterly relived when she felt the wand give a small boost of speed, which caused her to meet up with him. She wrapped a free arm around him as they continued to plummet.  
  
"STOP!" However, the momentum continued to increase.

WHOOSH!

She had just entered the trees, the shield card blocking branches, but causing it to take a bigger toll on her powers.

"Pull... up!" She shouted as the pulled with all the strength she had in one arm. It didn't work.

Her head became more lighter as she heard more branches snap.

"Please..."

Suddenly the branches cleared, and she saw the ground come up to meet her to what she thought would be her death.

At the last possible second, the wand went from vertical, to horizontal, and slowed down as it transformed back into a wand.

Sakura, still clutching onto Shaoran, saw the wand crash into a tree before she blacked out too, before hitting the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran opened his eyes to a sweet scent, and bolted up strait, blushing bright red.

He had been using the girl as a pillow, and she had had an arm wrapped around him.

During the whole incident, even when hitting the ground, she managed to keep hold of him.

He looked around. The last thing he could remember was him warning her to hurry up because he was getting weaker. After that, he must of blacked out. 

His gaze was torn from the woods around him, back to the girl as she moaned, a slight frown appearing on her face.

He saw out of the corner of his eye her wand yards away on the ground.

'How did it get there?'

He went over and picked it up, and walked back to her. She shifted her position in her sleep.

He sat down next to her, trying to figure out what could of happened after he blacked out. He looked above to the tree canopy, and was surprised to see a giant hole through it strait to the sky, and an odd assortment of branches and leaves below it.

She must of dove after him after he blacked out, but he knew at the time she didn't have much power left. For the shield card to do that to the trees it would have to take much of her powers.

That's when it dawned on him. She had saved his life.

He felt a sense of sadness, and looked back at her. A tear slid down her cheek. She was crying in her sleep.

This troubled him, and he felt he should wake her up.

"Kinomotto-san?" He questioned as he lightly shook her. "Wake up."

He gave her another light shake, and her eyes flew opened with a "Oni-chan?"

She blushed slightly seeing it was him who woke her.

"Gomen, she whispered as she looked away embarrassed.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. Are you?" She asked, looking back at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He got up, and leaned against a tree a few feet away.

He watched silently, not knowing what to do as more tears came to her eyes. 

"Do you think they're OK?" She whipped her tears away as she said this.

He looked away to the canopy, and remained silent for a moment before finally answering.

"I don't think they're dead."

Her expression turned her whole face bright with this little bit of hope. "You really do?"

"Yes." He looked away again, otherwise he probably wouldn't be able to stop looking at her. "No one can get rid of Eriol that easily."

In the corner of his eye, he saw her smile at this.

A wind blew, rustling all the leaves in the trees.

She sighed after a while. "I wonder where Kero went. I think I lost him after I dived down."

"No you didn't, mphhh, Sakura-chan!" Came a reply behind a giant leaf.

Sakura lifted it quickly, and grinned seeing her guardian friend, then after a minute, looked questionably to the rice ball he was eating.

"Where did you get that?" He looked at her, smiled, and returned to eating it.

She immediately stuck her hands into the giant bow on her back which was used also as a pocket, and her hands met moist rice.

"KEROOOO!"

He continued eating, pretending to have done nothing wrong.

She began whipping the rice off of her hands. "You know you aren't supposed to keep food in there." She said angrily.

"Gomen." He said as he finished the last chunk of rice, then flew to her shoulder.

"That Gaki is right." He began.  
  
"Don't call him 'Gaki' Its rude, and he's too old to be one." She chastised.

"Whatever." Was Kero's answer as he looked to Shaoran at the tree. Any way, Clow Reed's reincarnation couldn't be killed that easily. The tenju just transported them somewhere."

Sakura was deeply relied with this. 'Now both Li-san and Kero say they're alive. That's proof enough.'

"We'll have to get them back." She said as she looked to no one in particular with total determination. She got up, and brushed the leaves, and what was left of the rice, off her kimono. She spotted her wand next to her, and picked it up.

"You can't use magic yet, Sakura-chan." Kero stated.

"Why?"

"The tenju sucked up most of your magic. Practically all of it. You nap has let you regain only a tiny bit of it left. Its going to be a day till you regain it all again. Same with Gaki."

"Kero." She warned in almost a growl.

Kero decided to change the subject. "I am so proud of you, Sakura!" He hugged her as best as he could. His eyes shinning the way Tomoyo's sometimes did. "You handled your cards like a pro!" He looked towards Shaoran. "Though, you really didn't need to save HIM." 

"Kero." She said again, embarrassed with his continuous rashness towards him.

"Ahhh, but my Sakura-chan is so kind! She'd try to bandage a wounded tiger if she could! Clow reed couldn't of rescued the Gaki better than you!" He stopped a minute, considering what he had just said. "OK, maybe he could, but his reincarnation sure couldn't!" His grin changed after he saw that the mention of Eriol made her sad again. "Well get them back! Tomoyo needs to cook!"

Sakura smiled. "Got that right. I can't feed you all by myself."

Kero beamed.

"We need to plan what we'll do next." Shaoran interjected.

Sakura looked from Kero to Shaoran. "Do you have any idea what we need to do?"

He gazed at her for a moment, noticing how the light coming through the leaves in in the trees played over her features. He again tore himself away, and looked back at their surroundings.

"We should make it back to the city, and then find out where HE lives. I imagine its most likely he has them at his home. Once we find out about where he lives, we can plan on from there."

"All right." Sakura agreed with him. "Kero?"

"Hai. Sakura-chan?"

"Go up and see which way the city is, will you."

Kero stretched out his wings, and shoot up through the trees in seconds, then came back down after a minute, and landed on her shoulder.

"That way." He said, pointing in a direction.

"Ariagto." She said as she moved out in the chosen direction. "Lets go, Li-san!" She called back to him with a smile.

Shaoran stood up strait from the tree, and began to follow the now determined girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol sat in pure darkness. He couldn't see an inch in front of his face it was so black.

He had already tried once to use a fire spell, but it failed miserably. The room had a magic neutralizer about it, stopping all spells from being conducted.

He sat up strait, and continued focusing on building up his powers. Mahoutsukai couldn't keep him in there forever.

He sensed the girl Tomoyo wake up in the room next to his. She instantly began to cry, and he attempted to send her soothing thoughts, no knowing if the neutralizer would block telepathy.

She instantly quieted down. Well at least he knew something else about the room.

"I wonder how the little wolf and cherry blossom are doing..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Li-san?" Sakura whispered. They had just reached the outskirts of Kyoto, and where hiding behind a giant tree from view.

"Hai?"

"Do you have any... ughhh... more native clothing? Your robes sort of stand out."

At the mention of his robes he looked down at them. She was right, the long sleeves of them where meant to attract attention, especially in a fight. The darkness of the color screamed "rich" (fabric is more expensive the darker the color), and plus the fact that the robes looked nothing Japanese.

"No." He finally answered.

"Well we really ought to get you some." She then turned her head to Kero. "Kero, is it the illusion card that can make people see things?"

"Hai, but I don't think you should use it yet."

"I'll be fine." She said as she took out the card. "May I, Li-san?"

Shaoran didn't know what she planned, but he gave her a nod anyway.

"Sakura, I really don't think you have enough magic for a spell!" Kero practically yelled.

"Don't worry. Illusion, make people see Li Shaoran wearing Japanese men's dress instead of Chinese."

"Nice spell, Sakura." Kero commented sarcastically.

When the illusion card finished, and turned back into a card, Shaoran was now wearing a green men's kimono with samurai pants. (And those cool looking sandals. ^_^) They where still rich looking clothing, but they would be less conspicuous.

Shaoran looked wide eyes down to his new clothing, and looked awkwardly to the two long swords at his waist. 'I'll use my sword, thank you.'

"Sakura!"

She began to sway to the side.

Shaoran grabbed her and steadied her before she feel.

"Thank you." She whispered, hand on her forehead.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MAGIC!"

"Quiet down Kero, I just need a minute." She said, and after a few seconds she was able to stand on her own again.

"You sure your OK?" Shaoran questioned with more concern than he meant to show.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, color returning to her cheeks.

"Well, I gotta say, Sakura. Good job. You made the Chinese Gaki now looks like a Japanese one!"

Sakura chose to ignore this.

"Shut up, child's toy."

"Make me, card master wannabe."

They where now glaring at each other, continuing yelling at each other.

"Stop it you two, people are looking this way!" Sakura hissed.

People pulling their carts down the nearby road did in deed hear odd noises coming from the woods.

Shaoran and Kero stopped when Sakura said this.

After a minute of silence, the people continued on their way, thinking the noises to come form some meddlesome forest spirit.

Minutes later people looked up from their houses and booths to see a girl a warrior emerge from the forest. People instantly smiled private smiles to their own conclusions to what the young couple where doing in the forest.

Once it seemed that people weren't giving them much attention, Sakura continued on with her questions.

"So how are we going to find out where Mahoutsukai lives?"

"Ask a soldier along the street." Shaoran responded.

"What if he asks what business we have there?"

"Then we tell him a lie."

"Whats the lie?"

"I don't know. I'm not that familiar with Japanese customs, so maybe you should come up with it."

Shaoran was a bit surprised on how used to her he had gotten to her, when he had only known her for less than 2 days. He was actually OK with working with her as a partner. She saving him proved her worth to him, and he had now accepted her as CO-owner of the cards. Though he wouldn't tell her that.

"Hmmmmm." She was beginning to try thinking of a story.

"You can try the magician bit again!" came the voice from her obi, which she immediately shove her hands into, squeezing Kero to be quiet.

Luckily, the passerby's didn't seem to have noticed a voice coming from the girl's obi.

"We can't do that again, Kero, and you can't talk right now."

After she removed her hands from the obi, a light muttering came from it. She ignored it.

She began to think again.

"How about..." She had began to walk in front of Shaoran backwards, facing him. "We say where going there for jobs, and we need directions."

"Jobs?"

"Umhmmm." She nodded.

"All right, what do I do." He said, trying not to pay to much attention to her, which was hard to do when she was right in front of him.

Instead, he began counting the many people who she almost ran into, but where lucky enough to see her first.

"You're taking a job as one of his personal guards!"

He nodded, it made sense. "And you?"

"Your sister who travels with you."

"You don't look like me. People wouldn't believe we're related."

"Oh?" She questioned. "How about if I walked around glaring at people all the time." When she said this, she attempted to make what was a pathetic excuse of his glare. Shaoran found this rather amusing, and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

It was gone so fast, Sakura was almost sure she didn't see it. Almost.

"Hoeee! You smiled! Ofph!"

"Watch it!" The man she just bumped into yelled.

"Gomen Nasai." She said as she gave him a quick little bow, and then returned to Shaoran, this time walking next to him.

"You did smile!" She continued.

There was a pause before Shaoran answered; "So what if I did?"

"Nothing. Its just I haven't seen you smile."

'You and pretty much everyone else in existence.' He thought.

"You know, if you smile more, you'd attract more girls."

"Do you think I need help in that department?" Shaoran asked casually.

Sakura blushed. "I guess your right." She could not believe she had said that.

They where still walking, each keeping an eye out for a soldier.

"Again, you couldn't be mistaken as my sister, even with your poor attempt at a glare."

"Hoeee." She let out, and went back to thinking.

"How about a cousin?" He brought up.

"Won't work. It's odd and very rare for someone to be responsible for a cousin. She would usually live with a sibling, or her parents. That or she'd get married."

They where walking in silence again, neither really daring to bring up the suggestion of being married.

"How about that." Sakura finally said, not looking at him.

"What." He questioned, finding his swords amiss (they weren't really) and began adjusting them.

"Say that we're married." She practically squeaked. 

A red tint appeared on his cheeks, went unnoticed by Sakura who was now blushing furiously at her suggestion.

"Then, if we say that, then guys would be less likely to bug me!" She backed up.

That made sense. "All right."

They each continued looking strait, each too embarrassed to look at the other. 

The streets where becoming more crowded, and by the position of the sun in the sky, Shaoran assumed it to be around 4.

"Look, Li-san! There's a guard!" Shaoran looked to where she was pointing, to next corner, where a man in soldier garb was turning, finishing a round.

"Go talk to him." She said as she pushed him in the direction of the guard, causing him to think maybe she's a little too used to him.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because its proper. Now one would send his wife to ask a man for directions."

"It will make me look like an idiot!"

"GAKI!" Hissed her obi. He glared at it uselessly as she began pushing him in the guard's direction again.

"Why do you care what he thinks?" She asked, she had finally stopped pushing him.

"Fine, but won't my accent give me away?" He did know he had a slight accent. He was mainly just making up excuses.

Sakura already had an answer. "He won't recognize you as Chinese because he's probably never meant anyone Chinese before. He'll just assume your from another part of Japan, like Kero with his Osaka dialect."

"Don't compare me to him!" Kero shouted through the fabric.

"Shut up Kero, you want to attract more attention?" She asked.

"Don't have to get all uptight about it." Came the reply.

She sighed. She really hoped nobody noticed her talking to her obi. Kero sounded kinda mad. 'He must be getting hungry.'

She turned to see the guard studying them now. She smiled a fake, nervous smile, and got behind Shaoran and gave him a final push in the guards direction.

He looked back at her. She smiled more, and gave a bow. 'Sheesh.'

"Do you let your woman always talk to you like that?" The guard asked as he approached him. Sakura had stayed where she was, but could still overhear.

"It's non of your concern."

The guard looked at Shaoran like he was measuring him up, and kept his mouth shut.

"Can you tell me where Mahoutsukai lives?"

At this the guard looked at him curiously, eyebrows raised. "Why would you want to go there?"

"Business." Shaoran was really learning to dislike the guy.

The guard shrugged, and pointed north east. "He lives on the outskirts, about 3 miles away, in a giant manor. Can't miss it."

"Thank you." Shaoran said as he gave him a very small, but polite bow.

"Good luck with your business, you'd most likely need it with him."

Sakura walked up next to Shaoran, and bowed also.

"Oh, and if I where you, I'd leave her in a hotel when you go there. I wouldn't take her any where near that bastard's place. I wouldn't be there in the first place in fact."

"Why's that." Sakura couldn't help herself.

The man looked at her, and answered her question. "He killed my liege lord 10 years ago when he murdered about 15 noble families for his sick, demented reasons. No one's ever been able to prove it, but I know he did it. He whipped out whole lines of ancient families that week. That," the guard looked back to Sakura. "And he's a womanizer."

Sakura didn't show him anything on her face, but Shaoran could sense she was getting angrier.

She bowed again."Thank you for the information. My husband and I are very grateful."

"Yeah, whatever."

They left him, heading in the direction he told them.

Shaoran's mind was racing. Could Sakura's family be one of the one's Mahoutsukai killed off? He looked at her. She was walking with determination again. 'Poor girl, it must be hard being an orphan in this world.'

Sakura caught him looking at her. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

He continued watching her from the corner of his eyes. She was very attractive. A pretty face, curves in all the right places, and a mind that thinks for itself. Few men appreciated that in today's world. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed all this before. Its just that with Eriol around, he never really got any chances to appreciate girls with out him teasing.

She wasn't as short as most women, in fact taller, but he was still a good 5 inches taller. She had her honeyed hair in a bun, and he began to wonder how long it was. Women sometimes never cut their hair, and even then, only let it down for brushing, going to sleep, and for their husbands in private. She had a slim figure, and skin he knew to be soft from the few times he had touched her. Then there was of course her eyes. The large, sparkling jaded gems that could almost make any man week in the knees.

'Quit looking at her, you fool. Concentrate on the now, and what your going to do. Besides,' he thought. 'According to the conversation Eriol had with the child's toy that morning, she already had a soul mate that she's going to meet.'

Sakura watched Shaoran's handsome face harden at the thought of something. Wait a minute, did she just think handsome!? Yeah he was good looking, but she shouldn't be thinking about things like that. 'He's stuck up, and and... cold.' She tried making more excuses, but didn't believe even the first two. 'Who are you fooling? Don't get attached. He's going to be going back to China soon, and he's only putting up with you because you have the rest of the cards.'

"Think of something else!"

Shaoran looked down shocked at this sudden outburst from her.

She looked at him wide eyed. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." She quickly looked away.

'I can't believe I thinking about him right now!' she continued on. 'I should be thinking about Tomoyo! And Mahoutsukai."

Shaoran looked down shocked. He could of sworn he had just felt a wave of anger come of her. But he had to be thinking things. No way would he be able to sense her emotions so strongly.

But then again, he had been feeling emotions coming from her since he first lay eyes on her. But there was no way. The only people whose emotions he could read where his mothers, and recently Eriol's. But even with them, it took a while, and they where never this strong. 

Memories of how he sensed her being frightened the first time she saw Mahoutsukai when he walked into the room, and just today when she was dreaming. It had to be his imagination. There was no way he could be receiving such emotions so strongly with someone he'd only known for less than 2 days.

'Don't get attached.' was all he then told himself. 'Do not get attached.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah Sakura, you look so much like your foolish mother, yet so much more powerful."

Evil eyes watched the two figures in the vision pool. He liked the pool, it showed him many things that you couldn't really tell without it. For one, you could actually see their auras. Sakura's was a lovely pink that suited her name. The Chinese prince's was a green. He could also hear conversations, and even better, feel some emotions.

"Coming to save your friends from me?" He asked. He smiled at the thought of his new prisoners.

His eyes where suddenly snapped back to the pool. He must of been seeing things. For a split second, it looked like their aura's where trying to pull towards each other.

"Interesting." He commented. He never mistakes what he saw. He continued looking at the figures as they continued talking to each other. "Seems you may be a bigger threat than I imagined, Li Shaoran. Interesting indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm starving!"

Kero had already eaten all of what was left of the rice balls in her obi, and was now flying around the room like a trapped bird.

It was night now, and they had decided to get a room in an inn, since they needed a place to sleep for the night.

One thing that gave no comfort to Sakura was that the inn was located less than a mile from Mahoutsukai's estate. _(a/n: I didn't know what to call it. Estate sounded good.)_

'Let them be OK.' She prayed.

"That's it! If your not getting any food, I'm going to the kitchen!" Kero was already mad enough when they only ordered cha earlier.

"Just as long as you don't get caught Kero, and they can't trace you back to us." She said exhausted. She was still really tired.

"Who me?" He smiled mischievously as he flew to the door. "I won't now hurry up and open the door!"

She got up from her spot across from Shaoran where she had just finished her tea.

When she opened the door, Kero gave a delightful, yet devious laugh, and disappeared down the hallway.

She shut the door.

She was about half way back to her seat when she realized what she had done. She had shut the door.

__

(A/N: History note! *Aila chan clears her throat.* OK, In ancient Japan, when a woman was found in a room alone with a man that's door was shut, that was BAD. You have to leave the door open unless you're hubby and wifey. I just love using stuff I learned!)

'It's OK.' She tried to reassure herself. 'People would think it odd if I left the door open, then they'd knew we weren't really married. Yep, good thing the door is shut. He doesn't even know about that anyway.' She looked to Shaoran when she thought of him. He was looking at her oddly.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a bit tired."

"Well go ahead and get to sleep." He began drinking his tea again, every once in a while, looking at her oddly again.

"You sure its OK I have the bed?" she asked, she felt really bad he had given her the only futon in the room.

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

"OK." She said as she got up, and went over to it. She set aside an extra quilt for him on the tatami floor where he'd be sleeping, and then she took out the hair pins to let down her hair. It was wavy, and waist long, like she remembered her mother's.

She fell onto the futon, exhausted, and in minutes, she feel asleep.

Shaoran looked at her when he sensed she was asleep. Their was no doubt about it now. He was defiantly receiving emotions from her. And they where getting stronger, and more frequent. Even with his mother, they weren't like this. He only got emotions from her when she very worried about something, or focusing of something that caused her great emotion. With Eriol, it was what ever he wanted to let him know. But with her... He watched her sleeping form. He wondered if she was getting and emotions from him. As far as he knew, it worked both ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I LOVE LONG CHAPTERS! DON'T YOU?

Dances around, glad she got so much writing done today.

I really REALLY want to hear what you people think about this chapter, so do not hesitate to write a review. I really want to know.

Next update I do will include updates of past chapters to have grammar and spelling corrections.

See yah next time. There will be more S+S mush, and more action than this chapter I think.

See yah, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	8. ~Nightmares; Cause and Effect

__

Thanks for all the reviews, mina-chan!(Everyone) Nice to see some new readers! ^_________________^ (very happy) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She fell onto the futon, exhausted, and in minutes, she feel asleep.

Shaoran looked at her when he sensed she was asleep. Their was no doubt about it now. He was defiantly receiving emotions from her. And they where getting stronger, and more frequent. Even with his mother, they weren't like this. He only got emotions from her when she very worried about something, or focusing of something that caused her great emotion. With Eriol, it was what ever he wanted to let him know. But with her... He watched her sleeping form, and wondered if she was getting and emotions from him. As far as he knew, it worked both ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

Chapter 8  
Nightmares; Cause and Effect

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran jolted up from his sleep. Something didn't feel right.

"No. Oni-chan." Came the voice from the shifting figure on the futon. "Don't leave me. No."

She was having another nightmare.

"Stop!" She yelled, and within seconds Shaoran was next to her. When she yelled again, he started to shake her lightly, attempted to wake her up.

"Kinomotto."

"Let go of me!" She screamed, causing him to pull his arm back in shock, only to see she was still sleeping. His shaking had somehow made its way into her dream.

He felt fear suddenly surge from her. It was getting worse.

He lifted her up by her shoulders, and began to shake her, more forcefully than last time.

"Kinomotto!"

She began to scream again, trying to break loose of his grasp.

"SAKURA!" He yelled.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked at him with shock, then her eyes began to water.

He slowly let go of her, unsure of what to do as he looked at her.

"Shaoran..." She abruptly shot forward, knocking him back onto the futon, as she began to cry.

Awkwardly he lightly wrapped his arms around. She continued crying. He didn't know what to do. "It's all right." He found himself saying. "It was only a dream."

"No, it wasn't." She cried softly.

He remained silent, as she continued to cry.

"Do you want to tell me about it. Its a Chinese belief that if you tell someone what's troubling you, that they will help take the burden off you."

He could have been mistaken, but he thought at that instant he felt her smile.

"It's also a Japanese one." She said after a while.

"Well then, I guess it common knowledge."

She had stopped crying, yet she didn't try to move away as she whipped tears from her eyes.

"It was 10 years ago, when I was 6. I wasn't sure what was going on at the time, but

After a few more seconds, she began.

"It was 10 years ago, when I was only 6. I didn't know it at the time, but an unknown man had been secretly attacking noble families which had strong magical heritage." She paused for a moment. "He had been attacking the families in their homes at night, making it easier. One of those nights he attacked my family." He tightened his hold on her, sensing at that moment she needed it.

There was fighting. People where screaming. My brother came to my room, and led me to the backyard where there was a hole just big enough for me to slip through. He told me to go to Tomoyo's house, and I never saw him, or my family again." The tears started to slowly come back. "Two nights later, he attacked Tomoyo's house while her and I where away. Her mother had been my mother's cousin, making her considered to have magic.

Tomoyo and I are the only one's left of our families."

He continued to hold her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded her head.

He began to take his arms off her to move away, but when she felt him doing so, she clutched onto him, locking him to her.

He looked down on her with surprise at the unexpected action. She didn't look at him.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't leave me yet."

He couldn't think of anything else to do but comply. "I won't." He promised as he settled down next to her, holding her close to him.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
BAMB!

Eriol slammed into the wall again.

He stepped back and watched as an electric current coursed through the walls, temporarily lighting up the room in red.

If the walls where under a spell, then it meant that the area, small as it was, did not have a magical neutralizer over it.

This was something he knew he could use for his advantage.

His usual smiled returned to his lips as the light dimmed out.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Shaoran awoke to the sweet scent again.

She lay curled up to his chest, his hand holding her protectively on the small of her back.

Looking at her smiling serenely in her sleep, he didn't notice as a similar smile come to his.

He lights lifted a hand as he brushed dis-shelved strands of hair from her face.

'How could anyone want to hurt you?'

It was as he fell back into sleep, holding her close once more, that he promised to do what ever he could for her.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hours later, Sakura woke up.

She opened her eyes, and blushed as red as a tomato, finding herself in the muscular arms of the Chinese warrior/prince/sorcerer. _(A/N: HE'S SO MANY THINGS! ^______^)_

She ever so slowly began to attempt at raising his arm off her. However, he chose at that second to shift in his sleep, gathering her up in an even stronger hold. 

"Hoee." She whispered lightly. "Look what I've gotten into now."

She had hoped to get up without waking him to prevent any further embarrassment that the both of them may feel. Now it looked like she would either have to wake him up so she could get up, or wait for him to either A: Wake up, or B: wait till his grip possibly loosens on her. She looked to him, and she decided to wait a bit. There was no rush to get breakfast, and she still had a bit till her powers where fully regained.

It was sweet of him to have held her till she feel asleep. 'He's really a nice guy after you get to know him for a bit.'

His hold on her suddenly loosened considerably, but she didn't bother to get up yet.

She slowly propped herself on an elbow, and leaned over his face as she continued to observe him. He looked like a little boy when he slept. His heavy, dark brown bangs fell attractively over his eyes, and she was beginning to find the mid-frown on his face adorable.

'Thank you so much for putting up with me.' She thanked as she leaned forward, and lightly pressed her lips against his slightly parted ones. After a few seconds, she sat up, looking at him, blushing at what she had just done.

She finally moved from him quite easily, and as quietly as possible, slid off the futon onto the wood floor.

She walked hurriedly to the door, prepared to get some food.

When she opened the door, a round, yellow ball rolled at her feet that looked vaguely like Kero.

"Ughhh... Ohayuo, Sakura-chan. The food here is good, you should try it."

She looked down a bit shocked at the condition Kero was in. "I plan to if you left some."

He smiled to her innocently as he began to fly up to her. "Can you please get me some plums. They're delicious here."

"Ayiee." She said a bit annoyed at the fact he could still think of food. "We'll see." She said as she closed the door behind her, Kero inside, listening to her foot steps fade in the distance.

He began to fly to the table when movement on the futon caught his eye. "Wha... its only the Gaki asleep on the futon." It was only when he landed on the table what he gave a double take.

'Wait a minute! He was supposed to sleep on the floor. Sakura was supposed to sleep on the floor!'

"GAKI! WAKE UP YOU STINKING INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

He flew right up to his face as he said this.

Shaoran's eyes snapped open as he woke to the shouting, only to slant in annoyance seeing it was only Kero, who was staring at him with veins popping out of his forehead.

"What..." deep breath, "ARE YOU DOING ON THE FUTON!?"

Shaoran didn't blink once.

"I was sleeping."

Kero's mood didn't change at all.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE SAKURA SLEEP ON THE FLOOR! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SLEEP THERE!"

Shaoran looked to him with an eyebrow raised, and said something that only made it worse. "She did sleep here."

Kero's eyes bulged out at this. "You... futon... Sakura... sleep... you... futon..."

"Something along those lines." Shaoran added.

"Ohayuo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully as she entered the room carrying a tray loaded with food, a tea pot, and many plums.

She blushed slightly seeing Shaoran as he moved to the table. Kero noticed this as if it had smacked him in the face.

Sakura sat down on the cushion that was placed across from Shaoran, and instantly began pouring tea, red still evident in her cheeks.

"Arigato." Shaoran thanked as he took the cup she offered him, catching her gaze, causing her whole face to turn total red.

Inside, Shaoran smiled. She was embarrassed. He found it amusing, and even something else he wasn't sure of. 'Kami-sama. What's wrong with me?' he prayed as he began to drink.

Kero was still studying the two with the eyes of a hawk. This was the most he had ever seen Sakura blush. 'Could it mean that they-'

Sakura's face had turned to him, and a look of concern was showing. "Kero, is something wrong?"

Kero's face was unknowingly twitching, along with his veins still bulging out.

"You tell me, Sakura-chan." She said through a forced smile.

She looked confused at this.

"Nothings wrong Kero." her expression suddenly changed to a saddened look. "Nothing, except that we havn't gotten Tomoyo and Eriol back."

Kero felt guilt stab him, and his expression softened. He was worrying about the wrong thing.

He jumped into the air, and hovered before Sakura.

"Cheer up Sakura! Today we'll get them back!" He suddenly took on a very thoughtful look. "However, I don't think the day can start till you smile."

Sakura look at him for a moment, and slowly a smile crept on her face.

"Kero-chan." She cooed as she embraced him the best she could, squeezing him in a tight hug.

He beamed at her as he ignored the painful affection as best as he could, and turned his head to Shaoran, who was watching them. Kero mouthed "I'll deal with you later" and turned back to Sakura.

"So," he started when she loosened up on him. "Any idea's on how we'll accomplish this?"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Invisible against the black sky of the night, they flew. (A/N: Ohhhh, so dramatic.) 

It took much of Sakura's will to concentrate with Shaoran's hands planted firmly, but gently around her waist to keep balance, but after a few minutes she grew used to it.

The full moon lightened the view of the ground below them, and soon they came upon the massive fortress Mahoutsukai called home. (A/N: Oui! There I go again. Thats it, I'm not eating angel food cake, peanuts, and scallop potatoes, while watching Nights Tale in that order ever again!)

"We can get in through a window." Kero suggested as he flew next to her.

"Right. Li-san, hold on." As soon as she gave him waning, she sent the wand into a dive. Since her last experience on FLY, she had become quite experienced, and had confidence in controlling it.

With an almost terrifying swoosh, Sakura zoomed into a dark room from a window, and light got off the wand, Shaoran doing the same.

Through dim lamp light, Sakura saw they where in an empty room, a door not too far off. Shaoran brought a finger to his lips as took out a card.

With a swift motion, he hit the card with his sword, summoning the card's powers. "Illusion, keep us invisible to all who wish us harm. Illusion!" He yelled in a whisper.

After this was done, Sakura took out her silent card, doing a similar spell. Now whoever wished them harm couldn't hear or see them. Perfect for sneaking around a castle like this. That is, if they worked.

'Only one way to find out.' She challenged as she stepped out into the dark hallway.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Eriol came out of meditating when he sensed them. They where here, where ever here was. Captured, or coming to rescue? 'Either way, its the perfect time as any to get out of here.' He thought as he threw himself once again against the wall.

"Arghhh..." The electric currents where painfully traveling through his body. His body wanted to throw itself from the wall, but his mind kept him there.

"Neutrious!" he gasped, focusing all his consciousness into the word. He wasn't sure if he had enough power to succeed without his wand to channel the energy, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

His face was torn in agony as he forced himself to stay. He knew he would only be able to stand so much more...

Bitzzzzzzzz.

The walls flicked a few seconds before he feel to the floor.

"Eriol-san!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran to his side. "Are you ok?"

He smiled and nodded, forcing himself up.

"You took out the walls!"

"I thought it was past time we left." He looked to the door curiously, wondering if guards would come soon.

He was now standing on his own. The electricity apparently had a very temporary effect.

"What do you say we get out of her?" He said, bowing to her, and offering his hand.

She took it, smiling in agreement.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
They where running down the halls, 2 floors from their origin. Other than keeping Kero from playing tricks on guards they passed, they had no problems so far.

As they passed another room, Sakura froze, and went back to the door way.

"Li, Eriol's wand is in here."

The room was pitch black, but she could clearly see the outline of the sorcerer's wand next to the doorway as she began to reach for it.

"No!" Shaoran yelled at the last second, reaching for Sakura, but was too late.

As soon as she made contact with the wand, a force pulled them into the black room.

Sakura gave a little yelp in pain as she was once again thrown against a wall, dropping the wands. She tried to move, but some force had pinned her to it.

In the pitch black, not far off she could her the clank of a sword as it too feel to the ground.

An evil chortle was heard, and the room was suddenly lit up by hundreds of candles. In the center of the room sat Mahoutsukai, back to them.

"Have visitors, do I?" He asked darkly.

Sakura looked down to see the wands sprawled below her, along with the silent card. The impact had somehow knocked it out. She looked to Shaoran, about 10 yards away locked against a wall, card also next to his sword.

Mahoutsukai began to face them, an evil grin plastered his face. However, a glowing object behind him caught her attention. It had her on it, looking at Mahoutsukai. 

He only smiled more seeing this. "Like it, it's another invention of Clow's. It enables the user to watch whatever, and whoever it wants, along with magical bonuses."

Anger came to Sakura along with the realization that he had been watching them from the very start, for who knows how long. He had been playing with them.

Mahoutsukai's dark robed figure slowly walked to her. He picked up her wand, and studied it. "So this is the legendary Clow card sealing wand?" He gave a little laugh. "It evident that it's been highly influenced by your aura." He referred to the pink color.

A growl came as Kero suddenly shot at of no where, and moved to Mahoutsukai like lightning. However in that split second, Mahoutsukai sent a burning ball of fire right at Kero, sending him thumping against the far opposite wall, falling to the ground, and making no sign of life.

"KERO!"

"Useless guardian beast of the seal." Mahoutsukai muttered, at the same time the Silent card flew to his hand. He studied this also, a frown coming to his face. "You wrote you name on it. On all of them I suppose." It was true, before they had left, Kero had advised them to do so, locking the cards to only them. Mahoutsukai looked a bit annoyed as he turned to Shaoran.

He walked to him, and stood before him for a while. Sakura cringed as she watched Kero's motionless form, fearing what Mahoutsukai had in store for them.

"Its come to my understanding that you are the most direct descendant of Clow Reed, no?" He questioned.

Shaoran kept his eyes fixated on Mahoutsukai glaringly, but made no other signs that her heard the question.

Mahoutsukai's expression became colder at this, and suddenly Shaoran was crackling with red sparks erupting from Mahoutsukai's hands, causing Shaoran to cry out in pain.

It went on for a few more minutes, and Sakura couldn't take it any longer-

"STOP IT!"

The energy suddenly seized, and Shaoran's head limped forward.

Mahoutsukai turned to her, malice written all over his body.

Shaoran suddenly lifted his head, sending her a look to keep out of it, and said "What is it to you that I might be it?"

Mahoutsukai turned back to Shaoran suddenly, his attention back on Shaoran, away from Sakura.

"What does it mean to me?" Mahoutsukai began laughing hideously. "Well, if you are indeed it, then you two are exactly what I need to make Aldrenta a reality."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Was there good enough S+S mush?

Sorry if towards the end here it got poor in writing quality. Its past midnight, and I'm tired. *Yawn* Like it, hate it, don't care? Tell me so in a review, or you might not like what I write next. *Evil Laugh*

I'll work on Small Meets Big tomorrow.


	9. ~Band of Rebels, and the Valley of Sakur...

"STOP IT!"

The energy suddenly seized, and Shaoran's head limped forward.

Mahoutsukai turned to her, malice written all over his body.

Shaoran suddenly lifted his head, sending her a look to keep out of it, and said "What is it to you that I might be it?"

Mahoutsukai turned back to Shaoran suddenly, his attention back on Shaoran, away from Sakura.

"What does it mean to me?" Mahoutsukai began laughing hideously. "Well, if you are indeed it, then you two are exactly what I need to make Aldrenta a reality."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

Chapter 9  
Band of Rebels, and the Valley of Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol was slowly moving up against the wall towards the open door, with Tomoyo right behind him. As they approached, they could hear a slight murmur of two vices in conversation, which he assumed to be the guards. He came up to the doorway, and suddenly shot out into the light of the hallway, taking up a defensive fighting position. (A/N: Eriol knows Kung Fu!) However, he met upon a sight that surprised him.

There in the hallway, above two unconscious guards, stood two men in full black ninja garb. They looked just as startled to see Eriol as he did them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stood in dead silence, against her will. She couldn't move her arms which where painfully pinned to the wall by a spell cast by Mahoutsukai. Candlelight, as well as sinister eyes flickered across her face.

The future looked depressing as their captor continued to pace back and forth between her and Shaoran, grinning so much that it further unnerved her. He began to chuckle as he picked off the two cards that lay on the floor. "So it seems that there are 2 card owners. How disappointing. However, with one of you being Clow's descendent, and the other chosen by the guardian beast, the prophecy Aldrenta is most defiantly on it's way." As he said this, he began to playfully twiddle the cards through his fingers.

"I must say though, I would of never predicted that one of the owners would be female." He came right up to Sakura's face. Her nose couldn't help but bunch in disgust under the rancid smell of his breath. "Females are known for their lack of understanding in magical knowledge. However, your sex does make it seem more understandable. A male is more likely to... get along with his co-owner if she's female. Human nature. Clever of Clow..." 

He began to walk back to Shaoran, who was also imprisoned against a wall.

"You have head of the Aldrenta prophecy, haven't you?"

Shaoran only responded with a bone chilling look, however it didn't seem to shake Mahoutsukai any.

"Of course you have. The Li clan is the envy of all of the magical groups. The knowledge of Clow along is enough to have anyone after you. That and the vast libraries, treasures, and techniques. But anyway, getting back on topic while I renew your memory, and tell it for the first time to you enchantingly lovely partner."

He walked to the center of the room, and cleared his throat. "Now let me think..." His eyes fell to the spot where the limp guardian lay. "Oh yes, I remember now;

When the Cards are separated by Clow between two,

Then two official Card Masters there are.

However, the sudden imbalance of their new power will trigger the eruption of Aldrenta,

Deep within the land where reside the children of the sun,

leaving them 14 nights to decide.

The card masters will have up until that time to decide,

and together when joined, stronger than ever in soul and power,

they will determine the Aldrenta."

Still confused by what he just said, Sakura suddenly froze dead still feeling his ice cold hands as they began to caress her face.

"You are the two. And you, my dear, will give me that power." Sakura couldn't help but feel the mix of horror and disgust of him touching her...

"How do you know we are the ones in that prophecy?" Sakura heard Shaoran suddenly ask from somewhere that seemed far away. She instantly felt relief when Mahoutsukai swirled around to meet the question, taking his hands off of her.

"Hints left by Clow in a log of his I managed to acquire. He made obvious clues that one was to be a descendant of his, the other powerful in magic, appointed by the guardian, and of a noble family." He smiled back at Sakura, who frowned at him, and then he turned back to Shaoran, who sent him one 10 times worst. Mahoutsukai's demeanor obviously changed from psychotically cheerful, to serious, and deadly. It was evident in his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol approached the room as silently as possibly, the two ninja with him as well as Tomoyo. Every once in a while he could hear what was being said, and he didn't like it.

One of the men rolled over to the other side of the door way, took a glimpse in, then motioned Eriol to approach.

When he was on the opposite end, inside he could see was lit up by candles. He saw Sakura pinned agianst a wall, but she took no notice of him. She was looking at something that was just out of his sight. Then something not far from him caught his eye. Just feet away lay his wand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now," Mahoutsukai moved back to where his globe sat on the low table. "I have yet to solve the riddle of the prophecy's key elements. I suggest that you both cooperate as best as you can. But we have the whole journey to the si-"

There was a sudden flash of blue light, and Mahoutsukai's dark cloaked figure was suddenly thrown to the wall with a sickening thud. At the same moment, Sakura could feel the force that held her against the wall release. Stood on the floor feeling week at the knees, and turned her head to see Eriol in the doorway with his wand out, pointing at Mahoutsukai. She spotted Tomoyo peeking out from behind him, and in seeing her, the raven haired girl instantly ran to her side. 

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tomoyo was already begging to help her stand up by propping her up. Suddenly, Sakura remembered,

"Kero..."

Sakura felt a new bit of strength as she shot to where her guardian lay on the floor. Ever so gently, she lifted the limp figure into her arms. "Kero, are you alright?" Tomoyo was looking down at him next to her head, her eyes also beginning to water. "Please answer me."

There was silence, and then "Food..."

Sakura's grip on him tightened, and a grin found itself on Tomoyo's face.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but my paralysis spell is only temporary." Sakura realized only then that Eriol stood next to her, offering her her wand.

"Tomoyo, can you..." She began.

"Of course I can!" Tomoyo instantly took Kero from Sakura as she began to stand. At that point, Sakura became aware of the two ninja in the room. One of them was staring right at her. She then sensed Shaoran next to her, taking them in as well. Shaoran's eyes slanted at sensing a slight magical aura come from one.

Eriol supplied an answer. "It's alright, we can trust them." The color was suddenly drained from his face, and his jaw went tense as he saw the glowing orb on the table. He took 3 steps, swung his wand and sent the globe smashing to the floor. All that was left was cracked glass, an odd dust, and a tingling in the air. "Lets get out of here."

"What about him." Shaoran drew their attention to Mahoutsukai by pointing at him with his sword." It seemed obvious to most of them that they couldn't keep him alive.

One of the ninja cleared his thought. Eriol wouldn't be Shaoran's eyes. "We can't kill him yet. I'll explain latter."

"What do you mean latter. If we let him live, I'll be an opportunity for him to get at us. You don't think he's just going to forget about us after this?" Shaoran looked clearly disgruntled.

"Trust me on this. I'll explain, but right now we need to get out of here."

'You better have a good reason.' Shaoran thought angrily. The look Eriol gave him told him that he sensed it. Shaoran really didn't like this, and Eriol was hiding things from him. However his cousin had yet to give a reason for his distrust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No one said much of anything as they walked through the forest that surrounded Mahoutsukai's fortress. They had gone about 3 miles so far, and Shaoran was growing impatient. He was waiting for Eriol to make the first move in explaining himself, and one of the ninja kept looking at Sakura. And to make things worse, the guy seemed to be smiling when he sent him a warning look.

'Eriol better be right about this.' He looked to his cousin, who was next to the other man who was leading them through the trees. Shaoran still didn't know who these men where, and he didn't like the idea of them being led into some kind of trap. His trust in Eriol where on it's last nerve.

The man with an interest in Sakura had begun walking right next to her, leaving no more than 2 feet between them. Shaoran made it his duty to come up on her other side. His will to not trust them where becoming stronger by the second.

Sakura looked up to the masked man and blushed when he looked back at her. She instantly turned her attention down to her feet, cheeks burning. She didn't know why, but she was getting an odd feeling from him, something that felt like dejavu. (A/N: Ohhhh, who could this masked man be? I wonder...)

As they come to where the man was, Sakura began to hear voices and noises, and began to crank her neck to get a better view. Once there, she was rather surprised. THere ground suddenly ended into a small ravine with a gradual slope. However, inside it where little huts and tents, filled with people going about even though it was night. Once in a while people looked up to them, but continued on. Sakura was in awe. It was like a small village.

"We're a band of rebels against Mahoutsukai. Each of us have a personal debut to settle with him, and we make it our duty to annoy the heck out of him." The man beside her spoke for the first time. "You can sort of call us the 'Mahoutsukai resistance' if you want."

The man then began to walk down to the small village, and motioned for them to follow. Shaoran at least had one answer, but that barely made him feel better.

The man continued to talk, and Sakura became ever so curious as to what he looked like under the mask. "You being an enemy of Mahoutsukai automatically make you a friend of ours. Your welcome to stay the night, and then tomorrow we'll give you supplies to continue on with you journey."

"Journey?" Sakura and Shaoran asked in unison, turning to Eriol. 

He gave them a smile. "I'll explain it, but first why don't we get some food and sit down? My feet are killing me."

Sakura couldn't agree more with this idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They where gathered around a bon fire, and where each presented with a bowl of steaming soup. It gave off an enticing aroma, and Kero of course insisted he be given a bowl, signaling that he was getting better.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked Eriol as she began to blow over her soup.

"Mount Fuji."

"MOUNT FUJI!?" Sakura almost dropped her bowl. Eriol just nodded.

"Why there?" Shaoran interrogated.

"That's the site of Aldrenta." Kero said as he continued eating.

Eriol looked down at him. "That's right, Kero. It seemed I did a better job on your memory than I thought."

Kero beamed at this. "Yes, well, Clow was a genius. Just look, I can eat all the food I want!" He began to demonstrate by eating some more soup.

"We have to go there? All the way to mount Fuji." 

Eriol gave a little nod to this question by Sakura, and of course smiled. "We have about 13 days to get there until Aldrenta is released. If you aren't there, Japan may be blown off the world."

Everyone within hearing distance froze and looked to him at this. Eriol looked about to say more, but the man who had an interest in Sakura returned, taking off his mask. Now Sakura saw that he was young, most likely in his early twenties, with dark black hair, and an old scar across his cheek, most likely made by a sword. Now a feeling of recognition was strong within Sakura, but she could pinpoint it.

Shaoran saw her watching the man now unmasked, and diverted his attention to his soup, to which he began to gulp down at a rate which rivaled Kero's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: Okidoki. I'm too lazy to write more about the dinner. Nothing much interesting happened after that...)

Eriol had lay on his supplied sleeping mat awake long enough, and had decided to take a walk. Besides, he needed to talk to someone.

He came up to a tree, and looked up to the dark haired man who was watching the full moon on a branch, in deep thought. Eriol chose not to call out. Instead he gave a little wave of his wand, mumbled a few words, and floated up to a branch next to the man.

The man looked startled at first, but clamed down quickly, and turned his attention back to the moon.

Eriol sat their for a while, and didn't say a word. He continued to study the man, and now was sure of it more than ever. There was no mistaking the familiarity of the aura, and the look in his eyes when he saw Sakura. "You should tell her."

"Tell who what?" Came a scruffy reply almost like Shaoran's.

"That your her brother."

A look of surprise came from him, and then turned into one of aceptance. "Your good, magician. Really good. All though I should kick your ass right now for getting her involved in all this."

"You should understand its her destiny."

The was given an annoyed sigh by Touya. "Destiny is a thing hard to escape. You better take care of her."

"You don't have to worry about that department. She has all the protection she needs."

"I can tell. At points he almost looked ready to pounce on me when I got to close to her."

Eriol's infamous smile came. "He can be a bit temperamental, yes, but he's part of destiny also.

"Screw destiny."

They both went back to silence for a while.

"Ever since that night we where separated, I've watched over her. There where times she almost caught me, but she never did. However no matter how much I wanted her to know about me, she was having a good life with Tomoyo. Knowing about me could of ruined it." There was another pause. "I'll tell her, someday."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was hot riding on the horse, and the signs of summer coming was evident. But Sakura was happy looking at the landscape as they passed. Every once in a while the passed gorgeous cherry trees.

They had been traveling on the horses supplied by the rebels all day. They had decided to follow a map Eriol was given so they could stay off the main road to avoid any run ins with certain people, and now it was approaching sunset.

However, after riding all day sidesaddled on a horse, Sakura was becoming a bit tired.

"Eriol-chan."

"Hmmm." Came the reply from him on the horse up ahead.

"You where just joking about Japan being 'Blown off the world.' Right?" She asked hopefully.

"Sorry, but no. The fate of Japan rest in the hand of you and my little descendant/cousin."

"Hoeeee. Why did you have to go do something like that?"

"Aldrenta is pretty much the energy of Japan itself." Tomoyo and Shaoran where now listening in interested. Kero was sleeping in Sakura's obi. "However, at some point that energy would have to be released. So since I, as Clow Reed, had a great fondness for Japan, and didn't want it blow away, I arranged that when enough power was capable from the cards, that the power would be released. You two will have enough power between you to control it, and Aldrenta will be no more than an essence in the air."

"Mou! Why me?!" Sakura yelled to no one in particular after a minute. She got odd looks from everyone, and began to blush at her sudden outburst.

"Bad karma?" Eriol suggested, as he made it to the top of the hill and stopped.

Sakura sour mood instantly changed to one of awe. "Its so beautiful."

Before them, stretched out for about 4 miles was a valley full of cherry trees, with a river through the center. The sun setting gave the whole atmosphere a look of pink to compliment to pinkness of the cherry trees.

"Well since its getting dark, I vote we stay the night in this valley." Eriol suggested.

"Can we?!" Sakura and Tomoyo asked at once, almost throwing themselves at Eriol, causing him to back his horse up a few feet.

He grinned, and replied. "I don't see why not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran sat against a cherry tree, polishing his sword while Eriol sat opposite in the clearing, meditating. Shaoran continued to look around. For some reason he felt jumpy. Something about this valley bugged him, and he began feeling it since they entered it.

He decided to not stay on the upsetting feeling and try to relax. To relax he'd need a bath, which the girls where currently taking in the river. He's hope they would finish soon so he could get one too. He suspected he was beginning to smell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: I the author, would like to make a note here. The following scene is NOT a lesbian scene. In Japan, even now, its common to take baths together. This is NOT a lesbian scene, all though I have nothing against them. I just am not making them ones in this story. Maybe in a future story but... get on with reading this.)

"Tomoyo! Watch out! I'm going to jump in!"

"All right, wait for me to clear the area!" Tomoyo yelled as she began to swim away from the miniature waterfall, and within seconds a flesh tone blur came from the top of it, and landed with a splash.

A few seconds later, Sakura's head broke the surface, and she took in a deep breath. "This feels so good. I needed a bath."

"Your telling me. All today I was wishing for one. Someone up there favors me." Tomoyo sighed happily. "Can you believe it was only about five days ago when you left for the palace."

Sakura's expression turned thoughtful. "That seems almost like a life time ago." She began to swim on her back so she could look at the stars. It was a beautiful night, and the black sky was covered in glistening diamonds. "Sugoi." She whispered.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked after a while.

"Hmmm?" She answered, not really paying attention. It was a shame. She missed the mischievous grin that appeared on her friend's face.

Tomoyo swam up right next to Sakura and began trending water. "Is there a man who's caught my Sakura's eye?"

"Nani?" Sakura responded, not quite sure what to think, but she didn't like where it was heading.

"You know you can tell me anything." The mischievous smile was now turning sinister. "You know you can tell me anything. I just want to know about a certain Chinese prince."

"NANI?!" She yelled, choking in water, taking a few seconds to stop coughing. "How did you know her was a prince?" She asked weakly.

"Eriol told me. Now don't try to change the subject. That's not going to save you. I want answers, and I want them now."

Sakura was now slowly attempting to swim away from her now dangerous friend.

"Don't try getting away from me!" Tomoyo suddenly jumped at her, dunking Sakura under the water.

Sakura came back up gasping.

"I'm goanna dunk you until you spill." Tomoyo stated. Sakura knew she was serious.

"Spill what?"

"Your feelings on Li-san of course!"

"NANI?"

Tomoyo got an annoyed look at this. "Come on Sakura. Your my cousin. I've known you since we where babies. You have a liking to-"

Sakura watched as Tomoyo's face became pale, and then back away as Tomoyo jumped about 3 feet into the air, clutching her foot. She came back down with a big splash

"Hoeeee... you can jump high, Tomoyo."

"Something... grabbed my foot." She practically shrieked, still holding her foot.

"Nani?" Sakura asked quizzeled, her head tilted to the side. "ITAIIIIIII!" Sakura suddenly yelled holding her bottom while jumping a height in the air equal to Tomoyo's.

"Nani?" Tomoyo mustered with a worried face.

"Did you just.... pinchmybutt." The last part was whispered.

Tomoyo solemnly shook her head. From behind them however, there was an odd little chuckle. Slowly the two turned around only to see a wrinkly, blue head begin to emerge from beneath the water.

That was all they needed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Both girls ran towards the bank, and behind a bush jutting out into the water. The laughing became louder.

"Ecchi!" Sakura yelled at it. It now looked like a wrinkly old man, and was clutching it's belly, laughing. At her comment, the laughing got harder.

They heard running coming from the land, and instantly they both crouched into the water.

"Now this can't be good." Eriol commented when seeing the wrinkled thing, and the girls crouching in the water. Both he and Shaoran where blushing to some point. Eriol saw that Shaoran was becoming faint, and immediately grabbed him by the shoulders. "This is not the time to faint."

THe laughing got harder.

Tomoyo was getting angry at it. "What are you other then a stinking pervert?!"

The creature stopped laughing after a few seconds, and looked to where she was. "I'm the kami of this river."

At this Tomoyo felt Sakura begin to shake beside her. Sakura was scared of anything that fell under the category of ghost, monsters, and that included kami.

"I just thought I'd come by and receive a tax for your use of my river." It chuckled.

"And what's that? Pinching a girl's butt is rude!" The moment the words left her mouth, Sakura regretted saying them.

It grinned evily. "As I was saying, I came by to collect the fee. Its been a while since I've encountered a woman, and imagine my surprise when I find 2 bathing in my river. Now you two boys can go along now. I'll get done with them in about 2 hours." He called in their direction.

Sakura, just realizing what he meant, yelled "No was in hell!"

It frowned at this, and it began to move towards the two girls. There was a blur of green as Shaoran jumped in front of them with a splash, placing himself between it and them, sword flashing against the light of the moon. It took a step back, receiving this new threat. Then a giant whirl of water appeared, and it suck up the kami who was yelling continually. Its form was visible as it bobbed up and down within the water cyclone, and before long, the cyclone was traveling up trough the air. Sakura turned her head to see that Eriol was the one controlling it. Then with a loud yell, the cyclone shot out into the distance, kami with it.

"Well, that should teach it not to mess with us." Eriol reported happily.

Shaoran had began to trudge back to the shore, his robes completely soaked. It was totally avoiding looking in their direction.

"Are you two all right?" Eriol questioned. 

They both remained ducked in the water. "Oh, yes. We are fine. Thanks to you two of course. I don't know what we'd do with out you." All the time while she was saying this, Sakura saw she was battering her eyelashes. 

Eriol smiled in return and bowed. "Glad to have been of service, all though it was nothing." After this he turned to return back to the camp site. "Yell again if you need us."

"Oh, we will."

"Tomoyo's gaze returned to Shaoran, who was now out of the water, and beginning to follow Eriol. Sakura looked on in fear seeing the wheels in Tomoyo's head at work.

"Li-san!" Tomoyo yelled, taking a quick, confidant glance at Sakura. Shaoran stood rigid. "Could you please bring us our kimonos? There over there on that tree!"

"Get them yourself!" He replied sharply, and walked off.

Once the guys where out of sight...

"Tomoyo, you are pure evil. Do you know that?"

"I do." She answered. "I do. Now. Back to our original subject. Li-san!"

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan, give it up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

There you go. Sorry it took so long. Here the reasons why: First week before reportcards came up, fanfiction.net had problems, and my computer broke! But I have a new one! Hope you liked this chapter, I did. In the next chapter they will still be in the valley. I'm getting annoyed with Eriol and Tomoyo though. With them around, Sakura and Shaoran are more reluctant to... well, even talk to each other. The wheels in my head are turning. Already some of the next chapter is finished.

Anyway, you know what would make me really happy. PLEASE REVIEW! That is if it works.


	10. ~Dreams of Revelations

_*Clears throat* Hi again! Look, another chapter. For the past couple of weeks, I've been trying to figure out where I'm gonna go with this story. Its driving me nuts! Maybe I'll just ask my friends. All though, with the main friends I have, They'll say I'll need to put in Yaoi, Robots, and Heero. Blah. I'll ask them latter anyway. Who knows, they might have a good idea. _

_I wonder if fanfiction.net has finished doing whatever they where doing to my first couple of chapters. It seems to be taking forever! Bakas._

_Only a few people revieded. My fault for taking so long to update, and fanfiction.net for being down so much! Ruri-chan is back with her comments, and your in em, fanfiction.net! Baka! (For some reason I'm obseesed with Ruri, and I don't even like Nadesico that much. Hey! Robots! Sooo the wrong subject!)_

_I like to give a big, GIANT domo arigato to..._

_Sakura&Li 4ever_

_Fanny chan_

_Daydream_

_pokey_

_and ~*princess icestar*~ Did it really seem like hentai to you. Shoot. I tried hard to not make it seem like it. I tried to avoid details, and they where hiding themselves in the water most of the time. Its just I'm trying to keep in a timeline here, and back then, (and in some places still is) it was very common for same sex people to take baths with each other. The Japanese used to have no modesty in that department, so I sort of screwed around with it there. O.o This is becoming complicated, I'll just stop. Tell me again if I do anything else bad, and I'll raise the rating._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo's gaze returned to Shaoran, who was now out of the water, and beginning to follow Eriol. Sakura looked on in fear seeing the wheels in Tomoyo's head at work.

Tomoyo yelled, taking a quick, confidant glance at Sakura. Shaoran stood rigid. Could you please bring us our kimonos? There over there on that tree!

Get them yourself! He replied sharply, and walked off.

Once the guys where out of sight...

Tomoyo, you are pure evil. Do you know that?

I do. She answered. I do. Now. Back to our original subject. Li-san!

Mou, Tomoyo-chan, give it up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cherry Blossoms and Magic**

Chapter 10  
Dreams of Revelations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That girl is as bad as Eriol.' Shaoran thought as he hung his wet clothes on the branches of a cherry tree not far from the fire. After the incident in the river, he had changed out of his wet robes into a tanish colored suit. Thoughts of how Tomoyo was purposely taunting him and making him feel uncomfortable where on his mind. He did not look forward to what else she had in store. He wouldn't be surprised if she teamed up with Eriol soon.

Oh come on and lighten up. Your mood right now could rival a tiger with a torn in its foot. Eriol called as he stirred the pot of rice near the fire. The rebels where kind enough to supply them with about a week's worth of rice, along with a pot, and other useful things.

Shaoran only grunted back, which only affirmed Eriol's comment.

Here, have something to eat. You'll be able to at least be capable of some positive thinking if your stomach isn't empty.

Another grunt, but Shaoran walked up to him and took the bowl and chopsticks he offered, then sat down on a blanket, Indian style, near the fire. 

As he ate, he watched Kero's nose twitch. The smell of the rice was probably just now getting through his sleep.

Shaoran had no idea why he was so angry. Why? Why was he angry?! It couldn't be all because of that friend of the Sakura girl, could it? It couldn't be, she didn't do enough to get him ang-

Shaoran almost dropped his rice at the sound of her enthusiastic voice. Behind him stood Tomoyo, giant grin on her face. Shaoran only felt more angry. This time at least he knew it was at himself. Being pissed off was allowing people to sneak up on him.

I just wanted to thank you again for helping us out at the lake. She seemed innocent enough, but something was telling his to watch out. As you could see, Sakura and I where in a kind of defenseless situation. Shaoran felt his cheeks burn. Thank you so much! Tomoyo quickly took a low bow, revealing a surprised Sakura standing behind her. He assumed the sudden movement of her friend caught her off guard.

Tomoyo jolted up again. Sakura would like to thank you too! At this, Tomoyo reached behind her, and retched Sakura out before her, hands placed tightly on both of the girls arms. Her friend had her trapped. Its an old Japanese tradition that when a young, unmarried, un-betroved, defenseless maiden is rescued from a very embarrassing situation by a unmarried man, she gives that man a kiss! At this Sakura's eyes bulged out, Tomoyo had a huge grin on her face, and pushed her friend even more towards him.

I've never heard of that tradition in my life! And if it's true, how come you aren't offering kissing anybody! Sakura exclaimed, desperate for an escape.

I will after you, but I wasn't as defenseless as you! I would of taught that perverted kami a lesson in manners and proper etiquette. Then I would of explained to it how kawaii you where and how you couldn't give up your-

Fine, what ever! Sakura did not want to get on that topic. She shot forward out of Tomoyos grasp, and gave Shaoran a quick peck on the cheek before he could do anything. Then she turned to Eriol, and with equal speed gave him one, causing him to beam slightly. After doing so, she humped' over to a spot on the other side of the fire, and made herself a bowl of rice. Unnoticed to Sakura, Shaoran was sitting rigid, staring at his bowl.

Tomoyo looked a bit odd, clearly surprised Sakura went through with it. Then responded with That wasn't a real kiss!

Sakura glared at her, and took in a mouthful of rice, daring her to go on.

Tomoyo knew she was pushing it, so she followed Sakura's example with the pecks on the cheeks, and then took on a bowl of rice as well.

Eriol looked rather pleased with himself. No one could see Shaoran's face. He was looking down at his rice, bangs covering his face from view.

Tomoyo was pleased with the results. Even if Sakura only kissed him on the cheek, she was still satisfied with it. It was most unexpected, and she had already suspected why her friend was acting so strange lately.

They would of ate dinner in silence if it weren't for Eriol.

So, Tomoyo-chan. Tell me more about these types of traditions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura opened her eyes to pure blackness. All around her was nothing. There seemed to be no light, yet she could still see herself, and her feet where on ground.

She began.

She felt something, and she turned her head only to find Shaoran next to her. And to her surprise, she realized she was holding his hand. Something told her not to take it away.

Shaoran stared out into the darkness, as if he was looking at something. He didn't seem to hear her call his name.

Sakura repeated. She was getting worried because for some reason she was receiving a feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

He didn't take his eyes off what was getting his attention, and she was convinced something was desperately wrong, and was surprised when he spoke. 

All is fated,  
all cloudy,  
all an endless beginning,  
all a search for what vanishes,  
all joys grave,  
all griefs tearless,  
every speech a repetition,  
every meeting a first encounter,  
all love buried in the heart,  
all history poisoned in a dream,  
all hope hedged with a doubt,  
all faith drowned in lamentation.  
Every explosion heralds and instant of stillness,  
every death reverberates forever.

After this he remain the same as he was since she came there. She stood there, studying him carefully, but also trying to make sense of what he said. It all seemed too confusing.

A breeze began to blow, and she felt him taking his hand from her. She was about to resist, but the breeze turned suddenly into a torrent of wind, filled with cherry blossoms. It tore away her hold on him, as well as blocking him from her view.

She yelled as she tried to break through the swirling wall of flowers. However, it was in vain. In the tiniest bit she tried, the flowers seemed to follow her. Then, after the few seconds it started, they all fell to the ground. Around her was a dark forest, with what looked liked the outline of cherry trees. Up ahead was an ancient looking one, which seemed to glow with light.

Sakura began to call, looking around for him. She began to run to the cherry tree. Still no sign of him. The tree was defiantly old. It's trunk was wide, about 5 feet in length. The oldest she ever saw in her life. Every once in a while a cherry blossom fell, but she paid little more than a seconds attention on it. She yelled, this time thinking that some how using his first name would get an answer.

She waited a few seconds, but got no reply. He was gone, and she was alone in this odd forest. It looked to be in the valley, except she found it odd that the biggest tree seemed to have light, yet the others looked to be on a moonless night. She hugged herself as she began to walk around, looking for a sign to tell her where she was, and where Shaoran could of went. She had her back to the tree when she heard it.

He's not here.

She spun around, and almost yelled in surprise to see a girl of about ten years old sitting under the tree. Sakura saw she wore what seemed to be a pink kimono, however, if it weren't for Tomoyo, she would of dismissed it then and there, but the kimono itself was very detailed, and the girl having it spread out like it was on display brought even more attention, which caused Sakura to look from the shocking gray-blue eyes to the kimono. It was pink on most of it, but it faded to green towards the bottom. Also, even more impressive was that it had a field of cherry trees along it's hem, stitched in gold. To top things off, the had hair pins with cherry blossoms dangling from them to add to the outfit. All together, with the make of the sleeves, obi, and it's layers, it looked to be from the imperial court of what seemed 200 years ago at least.

You don't have to stay over there, Sakura, and yes, its an old kimono. One from over five hundred years ago.

Sakura eyes must of bulged out at this, because the girl gave off a sweet laugh that seemed to echo off the trees them selves. However, this didn't make Sakura less cautious of the girl. How did you know my name?

The girl stopped laughing suddenly, and studied her intently, and impish smile on her lips. Are you sure that's the question you want answered?

She cocked her head to the side, still smiling. Or that? 

The girl's games with questions was making Sakura very uncomfortable. Who are you? And that is a question I want answered.

I'll answer your question, but that one will be a free one. You deserve to know that much. Come, sit. The girl patted the root next to her in saying this. Don't worry, I won't hurt you.

Sakura hesitated for about one second, then went and sat next to her. She decided to risk her safety. Her intuition was telling her to trust the girl, and it usually was not wrong. A movement in the girl's hands diverted her attention, and her eyes where drawn to it. In the girl's hands was a glass orb in which a craftsman had taken careful time to place a single Sakura in the center, preserving it forever. A very expensive toy.

I suppose it was. The girl replied to Sakura's thought, startling her once more. Kero's words, Expect the unexpected came to mind.

The girl giggled again, which changed Sakura's opinion about the girls age again. She wasn't sure how old she was. At times she had the manner of an old woman.

My name is Sakura, like you.

At this Sakura wasn't surprised. It wasn't the first time she had met someone with the same name. It explained all the cherry blossom accessories at least.

Yes, it's a normal name for a girl to have, however, I'm not a girl. Or at least I'm no normal girl. Confusion took over Sakura's face at this statement. I won this whole valley. You can say I'm the valleys princess. Saying this, a childish shine took the girls eyes. How ever, I'm more accurately the Cherry Tree's spirit. I make them all grow to be pretty! She squealed to the end, living up to her youthful appearance.

Unsure of how to answer this, or if she should, Sakura replied. They all are very beautiful.

The girl suddenly jumped up at this. You really think so?!

Sakura responded, uncertain.

Thank you soooo much! You can ask your question now!

Sakura looked at the girl, clearly confused.

A impatiently annoyed face went on the girl. All right, I'll answer that one for free too. I'm also a prophet.

Sakura believed this to some point. It explained at least why she seemed able to read her mind.

Well, ask your question. Her ice eyes bored into her. 

At that moment, no one could mistake her for an ordinary girl. If she really wasn't a prophet, what did she have to lose if she played around with it. She began to think what she really wanted to know. A though about her not being able to find Shaoran came to mind, but she dismissed it. It looked like she was in a dream, and if so, then I was still alright. Then a thought of what Eriol said about her soul mate came to mind, but she dismissed it as well. Eriol said she would meet him soon. If she was going to ask a question, she would make it count. What will happen when we reach mount Fuji.

The girl actually looked shocked at this question, for a minute. I don't know if I'm allowed to answer such a thing. With something like that, it can change at any moment! However, seeing the look of disappointment, the girl continued speaking. Still, it doesn't mean I'm not allowed to give hints! Her grin became gargantuous at this.

The girl got up, and stood before Sakura, holding her ball before her stomach, she closed her eyes, and for a second, took a peak at her, showing slits of blue-gray before closing them again. Seconds latter the same eyes opened again, except they weren't the same. They where a pure, glowing white. She opened her mouth, and began to speak in a voice that belong to someone with old age upon them.

When the mount of Fuji's spirit you reach,  
you will encounter a challenge you may never meet.  
What will happen is unknown even to me,  
but with the life of a lover you will see.

Life of a what I'll see? Sakura questioned to make sure she heard right.

The girl blinked a couple times, and her eyes returned to their original blue-gray. She smiled at Sakura, and came up to her, placing her head right next to Sakura's ear.

A lover. She whispered.

She didn't hear it wrong. What more, she was actually getting the feeling the girl was really a prophet.

She heard the girl say, bring Sakura back from her track of thought.

Sakura looked to where the girl was with a , but the girl was gone.

Sakura jolted up from her sleeping mat to come face to face with the yellow face of Kero.

You sure said some odd stuff in your dream and I'm sure interested in what it was about. Kero said suggestively.

Sakura brought her knees to her chest, and blushed heavily.

Me too, Sakura! Tomoyo called from the fire where she was cooking. 

Sakura only got redder when Eriol said I think we all would. We where only able heard bits a pieces, but it sounded very interesting. Kero also said you get premonitions in your dreams.

Apparently Eriol was able to hear what ever she had said all the way from where he stood packing the horses with Shaoran, who at the momment, took a glance at her when Eriol said this. Everyone was aware of her dream now.

It was just a dream. She responded in a loud whisper. Just a bad one. Her gaze which she was trying to keep from everyone was drawn to Kero, who looked up to her with his arms crossed, clearly not convinced.

It didn't seem like that to me from what words I picked up. Once, I think I even heard a name said.

How long where you listening to her before you woke me?! Kero was clearly upset at the possibility her could of heard more. He didn't notice that Sakura was at the brightest shade of red he would of ever seen on her.

Sakura was secretly hoping that it was only Tomoyo who heard it. She only remembered calling out one name. But even with Tomoyo hearing it, knowing Tomoyo, she would think of it completely different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it's short. I don't want to start the rest of the stuff, which will be a lot, till the next chapter. I felt this needed it own chapter, and why not start the week with my 10th chapter?! Well, review please, and I'll write the next chapter during math class. I have the feeling my grades in there will drop further, but at least they're better than last year. Anyway, its easier to not get caught not paying attention if your writing, wear as to reading, talking, or note passing. With our without fan fiction, I wouldn't be paying attention to math. Hey, that reminds me. Isn't Sakura's least favorite subject math? Hmmm. Hey, that reminds me. Maybe I should search for a really cute math tutor. Smart cute boys of Palatka High watch out!

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

  
Oh yeah, the poem Shaoran quoted was called All, by Bei Dao.


	11. ~Dreams and feelings co-exist

_Merry Chistmas! Happy Hanukah! And happy holidays to the things you celebrate if not those! ^_^'_

_Hahahahahaha (rubbing head wildly in embarrassed state) You know what. I AM SOO SORRY. I understand if people have lost interest in the story for my lack of updates. But if your willing to listen to my excuse, here it is. Remember when I said I got a new computer? For some reason that computer broke. I have the worst luck with computer. And the worst I did with it was getting an illegal operation while making Card captor Sakura clips of Shaoran for my upcoming site. And you know what's worst? I had this chapter more than half way done, and all my work on my site was deleted. We traded in the computer for a new one (those people at best buy kick ass!) oh and while there I got the Utena movie dvd! So something good came of it. But anyway, all of this chapter was deleted, and it was a lot of work, so I was very reluctant to rewrite it again so soon. But, ah here it is. For now on, it will be most likely for me to update this story once a month, or something like that. I need to put all my classes first now that I've seen my semester grade. I need to maintain a 3.0 if I want to get into the foreign exchange program, and I WILL be in it! So this will mean my updates will become somewhat uncommon, (like it isn't already?) but the chapters will be long, and hopefully well written._

_Note to self) never give another excuse in fanfictions._

_ Oh yeah, note here on Tomoyo. I've begun to see I'm writing her a bit out of character. I'm sorry. The only cause I can have for this is 1) She's about 6 years older than the series Tomoyo, 2) Cameras weren't around then, and 3) She and Sakura went through a traumatic experience when they where children. Forgive me for messing up Tomoyo. -_-'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You sure said some odd stuff in your dream. I'm sure interested in what it was about." Kero said suggestively.

Sakura brought her knees to her chest, and blushed heavily.

"Me too, Sakura!" Tomoyo called from the fire where she was cooking. 

Sakura only got redder when Eriol said "I think we all would. We all only heard bits a pieces, but it sounded very interesting. And Kero said you get premonitions in your dreams."

Apparently Eriol was able to hear what ever she had said all the way from where he stood packing the horses with Shaoran, who took a glance at her when Eriol said this. Everyone was aware of her dream now.

"It was just a dream." She responded in a loud whisper. "Just a bad one." Her gaze which she was trying to keep from everyone was drawn to Kero, who looked up to her with his arms crossed, clearly not convinced.

"It didn't seem like that to me from what words I picked up. Once, I think I even heard a name said."

"How long where you listening to her before you woke me?!" Kero was clearly upset at the possibility her could of heard more. He didn't notice that Sakura was at the brightest shade of red he would of ever seen on her.

Sakura was secretly hoping that it was only Tomoyo who heard it. She only remembered calling out one name. But even with Tomoyo hearing it, knowing Tomoyo, she would think of it completely different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cherry Blossoms and Magic**

Chapter 11  
Dreams and feelings co-exist (o_O Couldn't think of a title)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo took an deep sigh of the sweet forest air as she rode next Sakura, who was tentivly awaiting the inquisition. Ever since they left the valley of the cherry trees, Tomoyo hadn't asked once about the dream. Kero was the same. Once in a while he would mumble something incoherently, but then he would reposition himself on her shoulder, which he chose to do at that particular moment.

"Kero, if your going to continue doing that, couldn't you go back in my obi?"

"And miss all the scenery as we pass? You don't know me enough if you'd think I'd miss this." He responded defensively.

Sakura didn't say anything to this, however she wondered that if this was true, how could he see everything when he had his eyes closed. She sighed, and them looked back to Tomoyo, who seemed to be enjoying the view of the ravine to their right. Tomoyo's lack of questioning was beginning to make Sakura feel very uncomfortable, but it wasn't only that. The dream she had was driving her nuts with her trying to decipher its meaning. To make matters worst, after she woke up she found the dream card next to her, when she knew for a fact that it was put away with the other cards before she slept. She refrained from telling anyone about this, even though she thought Eriol or Kero would have the answer. _Maybe if I tell Tomoyo and Kero, they could come up with ideas what the dream means. _But she hadn't had the chance to tell Tomoyo or Kero yet.Maybe what Tomoyo was waiting for was for Sakura to tell her willingly.

Sakura casually stole a look behind her as she pretended o stretch. Eriol and Shaoran where in the middle of a conversation, well out of hearing distance behind her. Even if they where in hearing distance, the plopping of the horses' hooves would drown out her conversation.

"Tomoyo-chan?" she asked with uncertainly.

"Hmmmm?" Tomoyo turned her head to Sakura, awaiting what next would be said.

"You know that dream I had this morning?"

"The one where you called out Shoran's name?" Tomoyo asked playfully.

"What! It was the Gaki's name she called out?!" Tomoyo obviously hadn't told Kero yet the name she hinted Sakura called out in her sleep. By his desperate manner here, it seemed Tomoyo just gave him the worst answer possible.

"Oh come on Kero, its not the end of the world." Sakura answered for Tomoyo, quite peeved at his reaction. What did Shaoran ever do to make Kero hate him so? Kero had no right to be like that to him. "And why we're on the subject, I want you to be more polite to him. You have no good reason to be so mean to him."

"Yes I do!"

"And what would that be?" Tomoyo asked.

"He's a Chinese gaki! And I don't trust him. That's why!"

"Why don't you trust him?" Sakura had totally forgotten the original topic of their conversation.

"Just because." He grumbled, arms crossed as he stood on Sakura's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, in the middle of talking to Eriol, Shaoran sneezed.

"Are you getting sick?" His blue haired cousin asked him.

"I don't think so."

Eriol grinned the smile Shaoran disliked so much. "You know, here in Japan I've heard a saying. It goes that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you."

"How is it that I've been with you pretty much the whole time we've been in Japan, and yet you seem to know considerably more than I do about it?"

Eriol just grinned, eyes closed this time. 

Why did he even bother asking?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Because why?" Sakura inquired further, wanting a more suitable answer from Kero.

"I have my reasons. Lets just leave it at that."

Sakura "hmmped" on her horse, who neighed slightly, sensing her mood. Sakura became instantly aware not to get to emotional on the animal.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?" Tomoyo was asking her something again.

"You where going to talk about your dream." Tomoyo was smiling slightly with her head tilted. She knew Sakura didn't purposely get off track.

Sakura chuckled embarrassed. "I was, wasn't I?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what does Xioa Lang, future leader of the Li clan, plan to do when he returns to China?" All knowing Eriol asked.

Shaoran looked rather surprised at the sudden, serious question. This was something he could add to the list of many things Eriol caught him off guard with. "I... I don't know."

"You don't?" Eriol seemed surprised at this answer too.

Shaoran knew why. He always considered himself someone with the future always in mind. He'd been trained like that since birth. 'Think of the now, but always consider the later with a clear mind. Its for the best of the Clan.' they would always tell him. "I don't" He admitted.

"Well, that is unexpected." That's all Eriol said.

"If your so smart, what are you going to do when we get back?"

Eriol grinned. "I plan on reading this extraordinary piece of work I've acquired her by a woman named Lady Murasaki . Its called _The Tale of the Genji_."

"How interesting." Shaoran replied with sarcasm. He being forced to read scriptures all the time when he was younger took away all the appeal to read for enjoyment.

"That and tell the elders I think your ready to be made Clan leader."

Shaoran chocked. He had to cough for a second to get a hold of himself. "What did you just say?"

"You didn't hear me wrong, cousin. I think its time I give my approval. On this trip you've shown your ready for it. So that gives you something to think ahead for. However, I'm sure though our dear cousin Meilin will be ecstatic to hear the news."

Shaoran grimaced at the mention of his most likely bride. Eriol knew how much Shaoran hated the idea of marring her.

"You know you could always show the elders someone who you think would be more of an appropriate candidate."

"Can't. The only problem they have with Meilin is that she can't do magic. Other than that, she's perfect to them." Shaoran stressed out 'perfect.' "No one in their eyes comes close to her. And anyway, I'd could never bring another girl before the elders. Meilin would probably get so jealous, she'd probably try to kill her."

"That is why you get someone who can stand her ground against Meilin. One Meilin couldn't touch so easily." Eriol smiled slightly, and Shaoran had the feeling he was trying to give him a hint about something. "Although it would take an extraordinary girl who can best Meilin, there are girls like that. You just have to know where to look. And _if_ you find a girl like that, and have feelings for her, you shouldn't hesitate, or underestimate her, even if you want to protect her."

Shaoran watched Eriol as he considered what was just said. With Eriol you could never be to careful.

A yell of "Kero" filled the air and drew his attention. Ahead he could she the rest of their group as the rode in front. Tomoyo seemed to be laughing as Sakura glared at the guardian beast as he flew in between the girls. He assumed the yell came form Sakura, and he could understand why. If she ever asked him, he would be happy to teach that little fur ball a lesson in manners in respect. He was, after all,, supposed to be _their_ guardian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura had just finished telling her first half o the dream, and was relived to see Tomoyo had a thoughtful look on her face. Kero on the other hand still looked grumpy. She assumed this was because he had a small breakfast.

"I think," Tomoyo began "that your dream is a hint of something to come. Possibly not like that in exact detail, but something like that may happened. So if I'm right, and that this may happen, Li-kun seems to be-"

"In danger." Kero interrupted. "The Gaki's going to be in danger. Good riddance, I say. Then once he's gone, you can have all the cards."

"KERO!" Sakura suddenly yelled, Shaking him off her shoulder. He flew off and flew in between her and Tomoyo. "How can you be so mean? What did he ever do to you?! I consider him my friend now, and from now on I want you to be nice to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura couldn't say that from then on Kero at least wasn't trying to be... polite. She was upset with the fact that she didn't understand why Kero hated him. She'd get it out of him somehow.

For the next couple of days they traveled though more valleys without any interruption, and soon they entered an area of rice fields. Way off in the distance they could see the faint outline of mount Fuji, still days of travel away. However, seeing the great mountain brought a sense of comfort to Sakura. It looked like they where going to make it in time.

"Can you quit twitching for one minute!" a very agitated Tomoyo practically yelled at Eriol, who was currently trying to adjust his Samurai kimono, and sword for better comfort. At hearing Tomoyo, he stopped, put both hands on the reigns of his horse, and smiled innocently at her. As soon as she turned around again, no longer looking at him, Eriol was at it again.

Sakura smiled. She could just count the seconds till Tomoyo would catch him again. Five, four, tree, two-

"Hiragizawa Eriol!"

So she was a few seconds wrong. She looked towards them. Tomoyo was currently yelling at Eriol while he smiled that infamous smile of his. However her attention was soon brought to the figure riding off to Eriol's right. When she looked at him, she felt a pang of dread feel her. Seeing him reminded her of her dreams. Her dreams where getting worse.

It had been 3 nights since the first dream with the girl of the cherry trees, and every night she had the part of the dream where Shaoran was beside her. The swirl of cherry blossoms never came any more. That must of been caused by the prophet. Now the dreams went on. For the first two nights, he would take his hand from her, and she would instantly gab it back, afraid of what would happen. Then as soon as she had hold of his hand, she would wake up as if from a nightmare, which she was starting to consider them.

However, last nights dream was different. In last nights dream she decided to try something different. That time when he took his hand from her hand she stayed where she was. She didn't try to take it back. He walked about two steps, and then jumped. He jumped into the dark abyss. Then she woke up in a cold sweat, as usual. A cold sweat, and breathing heavy. Next she would do what was standard now; she would look to see if she woke anyone up, then return the Clow card that was in her hand each time she woke form the nightmare. The Dream card.

_He's in danger. That's too apparent. I have to warn him_.

Sakura only realized she was still looking at him when he met her eyes. She was caught off guard by this, and looked back surprised until she found herself and smiled, embarrassed, and then turned to face forward.

_He must think something is wrong with you. That's what? The thirtieth time he caught you looking at him? _It was most likely true, but she didn't know that out of those thirty, at least half of them where actually her catching him looking at her.

They where passing a new crop field when Sakura heard the all to familiar sound as Eriol adjusted his outfit again. At this Tomoyo brought her horse to a halt with a "THAT'S IT!"

Sakura was stunned. She knew Tomoyo could get angry, but she didn't think that she was THAT angry. Everyone stopped their horses and looked at Tomoyo.

"He..." She pointed to Eriol, who gave her a innocent smile. " CANNOT be a samurai!"

Not one person said a word, wondering what would happen next.

"No one will every buy it for a second that he is a samurai. He keeps twitching and messing with his clothes and sword! He doesn't even have the right body type! He's and insult to samurai everywhere! He's like a fox demon about to be caught in his trick!"

Sakura began to puzzle over this new expression Tomoyo used, and saw that Shaoran was giving a bit of a smile. Whether it was at the "fox demon" or Eriol being an insult to samurai, she didn't know. Eriol still managed to keep a innocent look on his face the whole time. Tomoyo continued on rambling.

"Anyone who looks at him could automatically assume that he's never had a day of sword training in his life. That, and again, HE'S TO SCRAWNY TO BE A SAMURAI!"

Sakura saw that Eriol's smile was unbelievable huge and stretched, like he was trying to contain laughter. "Well, Tomoyo-chan, I think it's safe to say that about sword training. When the elder's came to give us lessons, I always ran to the library."

Tomoyo went on as if she didn't hear him. "Make him a... a... a scribe or something! Anything but a Samurai! Please, I can't see that outfit being defiled by him." Tomoyo pleaded to Sakura. Tomoyo and clothes. That's what this is about.

"Would you like to be a scribe instead, Eriol-san?"

"Only if your sure it won't bother you."  


Sakura stared quizzed at him for a moment. How would he being a scribe bother her? "It won't bother me." She finally answered while she took out the illusion, and began chanting the incantation to release the wand. Doing so, she brought the illusion card before her, and released it. As she did so, she was rather proud of her self, she had gotten the hang of this card stuff.

When she was done, Eriol sat on his horse (who was currently very skiddish for seeing a cloud of something coming after it, or more like his rider) in a newer, more formal men's kimono, except this outfit had no swords.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Eriol thanked.

Sakura nodded in response, it was all she could do. As soon as she finished releasing the card, she was overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion that felt almost like the time the tenju was attacking them. She tried to face forward before anyone would notice. It was suddenly a challenge to sit up on the horse now. _Hoe... Why do I feel like this?_ Then Eriol's warning came to mind. Only if your sure it won't bother you.  
Is this what he meant?

She turned her head when she heard someone coming up behind her. It was Shaoran, who was studying her very suspiciously. When his horse came up to hers, she made a larger effort of sitting up strait, and looking awake.

"Are you ok?"

She forced a smiled that turned out even more tired then she meant it to be. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look tired." Was all he said in retort to her answer.

They rode on in silence, and she knew every few minute he was glancing at her. She couldn't help but let a smile of happiness pass through to her face. He really was concerned for her.

For a moment there she almost forgot how tired she was. But it overwhelmed her suddenly just like when it first came. Why was she feeling like this? Her eyes lids became very heavy, and it was begging to become a struggle to stay up right because she felt she no longer had the strength to support herself. _Keep your eyes open! _ She told herself as her eyes voluntarily closed. She forced them to open, but seconds latter they began to close again to blackness.

"Sakura!" She heard Tomoyo yell from far away as she began to take on a slow, floating sensation, and sensed nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran saw just in time when she began to fall off the horse. He at once seized her arm, and kept her up long enough for Tomoyo to come to a point where he helped her set her down on the ground.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled as she knelt above her friend, trying to revive her. "Sakura..."

Kero came out from Sakura's kimono, shaken at the wake up call of almost being crushed by Sakura's fall. Eriol came next to them, and they where now all situated around her.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo called as she watched Shaoran place a hand on her forehead, and then felt for a pulse on her neck. "Is she alright?" she asked him, tears begging to appear in her eyes, never once taking them off her friend.

"She's in _Zhou Yi Chi._"

Tomoyo frowned at not being able to understand what these foreign words meant. "Wha-"

"You don't haven't to worry, Tomoyo." Eriol began to answer for her. "That means that her body, using all her magic energy, shut itself down and is now regenerating. Now to keep up the Illusion spell she has cast, her body is using her physical energy. But you don't have to worry. You would only have to worry if she used a powerful spell with her magic energy already that low. That wouldn't give her body a chance to go into this sleep state, and would take her very life energy to succeed in the spell." Eriol he gave her a small, comforting smile when he finished.

Tomoyo's eyes only grew wider at hearing this. "You mean she can die from using magic!"

Eriol looked down at her, shocked at this outburst, but also at himself for saying something so lightly. "Well... yes. The only time I know in history for that to happen would have been in my past life. A man conducted the spell as a desperation move to destroy an enemy, but he knew what I was doing. However I'm sure Sakura will never have to do such a spell, and If so I'm sure she knows not to do one with a low amount of magic energy."

Tomoyo looked only slightly comforted with this information.

"Why did this happen? She only used the Illusion card." Shaoran glared at Eriol, assuming he knew the answer. "Illusion doesn't take that much energy for the small spells she used."

"I'm not sure, but I suspect she's been using other cards without us knowing." After Eriol said this, all eyes turned to Kero.

"Cerberus," Eriol began "didn't you warn her about using too much of her energy?"

Kero was looking down a the ground, playing with the dirt, looking guilty. "It may of slipped my mind."

Eriol's expression didn't change at this. "Did you see her using any other cards?"

"No."

"Well, unless Tomoyo saw her using any other cards..." Tomoyo shook her head no "Then it looks like we won't find out until she wakes up." Eriol looked to the horses. "I don't think Tomoyo can carry her, and my horse can barely support me." He smiled to Shaoran. "Looks like you'll have to carry her and be sure she doesn't fall off."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura woke up once again in a strange room which was this time void of any people. 'This happens a little too often' she thought to herself in an attempt to calm herself. She swung her legs over the edge of the futon where her feet met the cool tatami mat. When she attempted to stand, her legs gave way beneath her and she feel back onto the futon. Her body was more exhausted than she thought. After about three attempts she was able to walk to the other side of the room, but had to use the wall to help her stay up.

She hoped the others where near bye. The last thing she remembered was riding a horse after using the Illusion card once again and then beginning to feel very tired. Could she of blacked out?

She slid open the only door in the room, and came face to face with a man who looked a bit startled. He bowed slightly to her, and disappeared down a stairwell without a word. From the stair well she could hear the sound of many voices talking at once. Perhaps they where down stairs. It seemed safe since the man didn't give her much regard.

Next to the door where her shoes which she slipped on, then she walked out to the hallway holding onto the wall. She began to descend down the stairs, and at half way she finally saw where she was.

It was a large rooms with several tables filled with people eating and a woman going around serving them. She was at an inn. At a table far off to a corner she saw Eriol, Shaoran, and Tomoyo eating and conversing. After a minute, she caught Tomoyo's eye, and her friend immediately ran over to her.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine I think, I just feel a bit tired." She leaned against the wall with both hands, and began to slump.

"Thank goodness for that. I was so worried when you almost feel off your horse. You could of been badly hurt if Li-san wasn't there to take hold of you before you feel. They said you used up too much magic. And they said you could of died if you did more!"

Sakura's eyes grew round at this. She never thought that using the cards could cause her her death.

"You should go back upstairs to rest some more if your still tired."

Sakura smiled. "I will, but first I'd like something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

"I'll bring something up to yo-"

"No, that's alright. I'd like to eat with all of you. And it's kind of refreshing being around other people again."

Tomoyo hesitated a minute thinking abut it. "Ok. But you seem to need some help to walk." Tomoyo offered Sakura her hand with a sweet smile, and Sakura grasped onto it as she began to stand without the help of the wall.

They walked across the room and once in a while someone would look towards them, but only for a second or too before looking away and getting back into their conversation with their companions. As Tomoyo and her approached, she was both Eriol and Shaoran where watching them. She gave them a "Kongbanwa," seeing that in a window it was night, and they each politely returned it. Tomoyo helped her sit down before taking a seat next to her. As she sat, a movement into her back from her obi told her Kero had been with her the whole time. How useless could he be?

"Ah, I see the young lady is up." An old women in her forties approached with a tray of tea in her hands. Sakura immediately got the impression to like her by the kind, gentle smile which added more wrinkles to her already creased face. "You gave me quite a worry seeing this young man carrying you in here." She motioned to Shaoran as she said this. He was watching her with his usual look, casing Sakura to blush slightly. He gaze was only diverted when he begun to poor some tea for himself. 

"No no, no!" The woman scolded him taking to tea pot from him, obviously surprising him. "It's not proper for you to poor the tea. You have to let me do it for you." Sakura smiled as the woman began doing just that. Shaoran still had that look on his face. "Any way," the woman began to poor tea in the rest of their cups. "As I was saying. Seeing this samurai carry you in like that made my heart skip a beat. Thought you where dead or something, a lovely creature like you. I was so relived when they told me you only fainted." She finished pouring tea into the last cup. Sakura was a bit happy with herself Illusion's disguises where working so well. "I hope you like the room your in. It's one of the best, and has a great view of Mount Fuji. On a night with moonlight its beautiful. You two will love it."

Shaoran choked on his tea, and Sakura looked up to the old woman with confused look, not knowing what the woman meant. Tomoyo was begging to giggle.

"Did I say something wrong?" The woman asked concerned. No one answered. "You mean you aren't.... Oh my, I'm so sorry. It just that I thought you two were... Oh my." The woman placed her hands on her face in embarrassment. "Please excuse me. In my old age I assume to much."

"Don't worry, It's quite alright." Eriol said. "It happens all the time." Shaoran shot him a glare which as usual, did not alter the impish smile on Eriol's face. Tomoyo just began to giggle out loud as she attempted to stifle them by placing her hand over her mouth.

"Again, I'm sorry." The woman gave a deep bow. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go serve tea to the other costumers." The woman then hurried off to another table without looking at them.

"Oh well, we can't blame her." Eriol said watching her walk off. "Perhaps she saw Shaoran carrying Sakura as we rode up on the horses."

Sakura blush grew deeper with a "hoe."

"Putting that matter aside," Eriol continued. "We need to talk about something, Sakura."

"Nani?" Sakura asked, lifting her head, blush gone.

"The subject of why you fainted. Or more likely went into _Zhou Yi Chi."_

Tomoyo answered her friend's confused look. "It's what happens when you use up too much magic, Sakura."

"Yes." Eriol continued on. "And it's very dangerous to go into. Its a process that puts your body into a regeneration while the spell takes up your physical energy. If you where to go on beyond that, you could take your very life energy. Meaning it would be taking your very life."

Sakura only stared on in shock. My life? So what Tomoyo said was true? I could die from using the cards.

"However, for you to use up all your magic that is needed for _Zhou Yi Chi, _you would of needed to use much more than the Illusion card. Or have a continues drain of magic. Has any of these happened to you?

They all looked on in silence waiting for her answer. She nervously began to play with the hem of her kimono. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"In... in the past couple of nights, since we where in the cherry valley, I've been having dreams..." They waited for her to continue. "Every time I wake up, I find the... I find the dream card out of the deck near me."

"You don't call upon it before you go to sleep?" Eriol asked seriously. Sakura shook her head in response.

It was a minute till Eriol said anything. When he did, it was carefully. "What does the dream card show you?"

"What does it show me?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, what it shows you can be very important, especially if the card acts on it's own. Dream only shows what is most likely to happen"

"Premonitions?" She responded with more worry in her voice then she meant.

"Yes." Eriol's eyes became cold and serious. "Why? What has it shown you?"

Her eyes flickered on Shaoran, which in seeing so caused Eriol to ask another question. "Does it involve Shaoran?"

Sakura hesitated before nodding, eyes on her hands which resided in her lap.

"What happens in it."

No answer.

"Sakura, I understand you may not want to reveal something so personal like your dreams, but it may be important."

"I know." She whispered.

"Then will you tell us what you saw?"

She took another glance at Shaoran and saw he was studying her. She quickly returned her gaze to her hands. "I..." another look to Shaoran. "I saw...Li-san's death."

Everyone at the table except Eriol was silent, stunned. This was different from what she had told Tomoyo earlier. "Are you sure?" Eriol questioned.

She nodded, not daring to look at Shaoran. "I... I couldn't see it... but I could feel it."

"Can you tell us how it happens?" He gently asked.

Sakura sat in silence, again taking pauses between statements. "I can't figure out what the place is, but we're standing there in... in the darkness. Sh... Li-san is standing next to me, but something's wrong and he begins to walk away from me. Not far from us is the only thing I can see in the darkness. A... a deep rift or something. And he... Li-san, he..." Sakura becoming upset was beginning o strain on her voice, making it painful for her to talk. She had to say it though. She had to get it out. "He jumps into it." She barely whispered the last part, but she knew they all heard it. She couldn't bear to look at Shaoran at the moment. She felt that the vision was all because of her. She felt that it was possibly her fault he was going to die.

"THE GODS ARE ANGRY WITH US!" The yell caused Sakura to jump suddenly, and all eyes went to the source of the disturbance; a dis-shelved man in the doorway. "The gods. The gods send a monster to punish us for our sins and evil deeds!"

A woman now ran in beside him, crying hysterically. "Run! Run for your lives! It comes from the sky!"

At this many people stand up and curiously begin to head outside to see for themselves, not really sure in believing the people.

"I'll go see what it is." Shaoran announces as he stands. Sakura continues to looks at her lap as he leaves. A minute later he returns.

"They are right about something, a monster does come, however I have doubts about any gods being involved in it because what's coming is a tenju.

Sakura felt a chill travel up her spine. Was it Mahoutsukai's? And if it was, did that mean he was near?

By now, the room was almost empty, everyone gone. Noises came from out side of people panicking about what to do.

"Lets get to the horses." Shaoran said as he watched the tavern mistress begin hurrying about to blow out all candles. Even when compared to monsters, fires where the biggest dangers with wood and paper houses.

"Do you think we'll be safe from it on the horses?" Tomoyo asked as she began to help Sakura up.

"As long as it doesn't see us." Shoran responded. Eriol didn't make any objections, and they began to head to the door. Shaoran removed his pendant, and it instantly expanded into his sword for what she thought to be 'just in case.' He must of really not liked the katana he wore at his hip. Sakura noticed she could feel the magic radiating from his broad sword, and suddenly received a bad feeling.

There where yells coming from outside, and a second later the sound of splintered wood and ripped paper filled the air, and a mass of black feathers tackled Shaoran, and sent him sprawling halfway across the room with the tenju.

"Whatever you do, do not use magic!" Eriol yelled to Shaoran as he managed to kick the tenju off of him.

"Do you think I don't know that!?" He replied as he dodged the tenju's talon. They had seen what the tenju could do with magic. Absorb it. Did that mean it was also attracted to it?

"Just being sure."

Shaoran called back to Eriol. "If you aren't to busy, I could use a hand!"

Sakura's grip on Tomoyo tightened they watched the tenju jump onto Shaoran. Sakura's felt her other hand go to her necklace.

"Sakura! You can't use magic no matter what!" Tomoyo told her in a harsh whisper, not wanting to attract the tenju's attention.

They saw Eriol go for the katana that had fell from Shaoran's sash when he had been attacked by the tenju. The sword neither was used to using.

"Tomoyo, take Sakura and yourself somewhere out of harm, the staircase maybe." They his eyes went back to Shaoran who was still struggling with the tenju on the floor. Eriol pulled the sword from it's sheathe with a metallic hum. "Sakura, if you use magic it won't work, and you could kill yourself in the process."

They watched as Eriol ran to the tenju, sword raised, looking like he knew exactly what he was doing. Maybe he lied about not being able to use a sword.

The tenju hadn't seen him yet, so he had a open swing at it's back and took it. There was a shrill yelled mixed with the screech of a bird that gave off the impression Eriol had hit his mark.

If the tenju wasn't enraged before, it was now. With on solid movement, it stuck into Eriol with it's arm/wing and he went flying to the wall. 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled next to Sakura. They had made it to the stair case, which unfortunately had a perfect view, and it looked like the fight wasn't going so good. A second later Sakura realized Tomoyo was no longer next to her and was currently running to where Eriol had been thrown.

Sakura saw movement form the corner of her eye and now saw that Shaoran had taken the opportunity of Eriol distracting the tenju. He slashed towards it with a series of expertly placed swings, however none of them hit for the tenju had excellent reflexes, and was ably to jump and duck out of the way of each of them.

With it's last move at avoiding Shaoran's sword, The tenju had slipped right into taking an attack at Shaoran, which caught him off guard, but not completely. Shaoran was able to block the talon with is sword, but now he was being forced back on the defensive. The attacks where becoming more and more frequent and the tenju was even attacking with it's beak now. Sakura felt that if it continued like this, Shaoran would tire very soon.

Sakura winced as she saw the monster finally make a hit. and her hand grasped her arm to her. Shaoran had been attempting to block, and it unluckily had left his arm open, and the tenju made another strike, and cut into Shaoran's arm. Her arm was searing with pain as if she was the one who was cut, and she tried to ignore it. It had to just be her mind.

She was relived to see Shaoran was still standing, but he was now holding the sword with his uninjured arm. Could he fight like that?

The tenju charged forward. Shaoran tried to jump out of the way, but tripped on one of the seat cushions, and was once more on the ground. Shit. She had to do something. But what? Eriol said that using magic would be useless. It could even kill her to do so in her state. But maybe... would changing her key into a wand kill her? It seemed like to tenju's attention was automatically diverted to anything magical. Perhaps if she did so, it would be distracted to her and give Shaoran enough time to get back up and possibly even make a hit.

There was no more time to think. The tenju was just feet away from Shaoran and getting closer. She untied her necklace in one swift motion, and instantaneously began to process to change it.

"Oh key of Clow..." She began, instantly feeling weaker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran was on his back, arm wounded, and practically defenseless if it wasn't for his sword still being in his hands. But in his position he's be lucky to block the tenju's attack let alone attack it.

Suddenly there was a warm glowing feeling from the corner of the room, and it didn't go unnoticed by the tenju. It looked in the direction of it as well. Magic.

He looked expecting Eriol, but was surprised to see Sakura sitting on the steps of the stair way, her key out before it. What the hell was she thinking? She was too weak to use magic, and magic was practically useless against this thing anyway. If the tenju didn't kill her first she'd kill herself casting a spell. He thought he saw her eyes look to him for a second as she continued the charm for unlocking the key. Then again she looked to him, eyes pleading. Was she using magic to distract the tenju from him? The tenju was beginning to stand up strait, preparing to move towards her. Shit.

It was begging to take a step to Sakura as he began to struggle to stand up. He had to bury the pain coming from his arm as he did so. As he was lifting himself with the sword, there where soft, hurried steps coming near him, and he jerked up his head to see the source. Tomoyo was running at the tenju with the katana positioned low to her right, ready to make a blow. 

A quick look at the birdman and he saw that it didn't know she was coming, but the flexing he saw in it's legs told him it was about to make a charge at Sakura. He wouldn't let it have the chance. With his unhurt arm he reached into his robes where his charms should be. Even if his clothing looked different it should only be a illusion, and not physically changed. His fingers met what he knew by the feeling o be a fire charm, and pulled it out and it immediately ignited on his will. It was a small charm, useless in combat, but magic was magic. And with magic being so close to it, the tenju couldn't possibly resist. It began to turn towards him. Good, he had it's attention again.

At the moment Tomoyo was there, and in on fluid upward movement, slashed into it side. Blood and feathers filled the air, and the tenju yelled again. It stumbled forward, and was beginning to shake. Tomoyo took another step forward, ready to attack again, but as she lifted the sword again, a bright flash came form the tenju, and in it's place was a small crow. It cawed, and shot out the door into the night before any of them could blink.

No one moved for a minute. It was sinking in that the fight was over. But would it be for long.

"Sakura!" The killer look on Tomoyo left as if a ghost that was possessing her removed itself from her. She dropped the sword which clanked on the floor as she ran to her friend's side. "You weren't supposed to use magic."

Shaoran was beginning to sand up.

"I know, but I'm ok." He heard to girl say as the dark haired one began to lift her up. "Is Eriol-san ok?"

Eriol. Shaoran turned so sharply that it hurt his arm more, but there sat Eriol with an amused look on his face. Only Eriol would find the situation amusing. Shaoran began to walk towards him and took in the scene. Eriol had been thrown against the shoji wall hard enough to break it. Eriol couldn't of gone through that and not be injured. He took a knee next to him, and at the same time both the girls plopped down to the floor near Eriol as well. 

Shaoran took a glance to see how bad of a condition Sakura was in. She was still holding the Clow wand. It was stupid of her to of tried to use magic while she was so weak, even if it was to save his life. However, he was still alive, probably thanks to her, and she looked like it didn't take too much of a toll on her.

"Are you ok, Eriol?" Shaoran asked.

"I could, and have been in one word better."

"How bad?" Shaoran asked. He knew if he let him, Eriol would continue on like that, and he'd never get a strait answer out. Shaoran was currently ripping off his own bloody sleeve to make a bandage for the cut on his arm.

"I think he has at least one crack rib, and I'm pretty sure his arm is broken." Tomoyo answered for him.

"Oh the joys of a fight." Eriol began jokingly.

"Shut up. If you talk, your broken rib will hurt like hell, and may even make your injury more worse." Shaoran commanded. Eriol obeyed with a smile.

"We won't be able to leave with Eriol this badly injured, will we?" Sakura asked quietly as she handed Eriol a bowl of water that was on a table nearby. He smiled and accepted it.

Shaoran was mad at himself for almost forgetting. As they spoke Mahoutsukai could be ridding into town that very minute.

"You all go on. You have to get to the mountain, and you don't need me. Not really. I'll just stay here." Eriol announced a bit too happily before he took another painful sip of water.

"We can't leave you here all by yourself, especially injured like that. And not with Mahoutsukai coming." Sakura interjected.

"He won't be alone." Tomoyo interrupted. "I'll stay with him."

Sakura looked shocked, and not knowing what to say.

"Besides, you two don't really need me. And like you said Sakura, Eriol can't stay here alone. I'll stay and help him recover. We can find a place to hide from Mahoutsukai."

Sakura looked like she wanted to say more. Shaoran did too. Now they where loosing two members of their party.

"Your welcome to stay here." The kind old woman who owned the bar walked into the room. No telling how long she had been listing to their conversation. "I'm willingly hide you from that bastard. I'll do anything to get any type of revenge for my husband."

"You would really do that?" Tomoyo asked in what Shaoran assumed was her sweetest way. He was wondering what had happened to the woman's husband, but thought better of asking.

"Of course. I even have some hidden rooms you can stay in, or there's always a friends residence. Many people in the village despise Mahoutsukai. He has done much damage through all of Japan." No one said anything to this.

"You two have to go." Eriol finally said.

"But..." Sakura began. "How are we supposed to know what to do when we get to mount Fuji?... What is Mahoutsukai finds you here?"

Eriol smiled again. "He won't."

"How can you be sure of that?" Shaoran asked curiously, yet knowing he'd get no answer.

"I just am." Eriol replied in his 'all knowing' and not to mention 'smug' way. "And don't worry Sakura. I don't know exactly what to do on mount Fuji myself. All I can tell you is you'll know what to do when you need to." More useless advice from Eriol. Ok, maybe not completely useless. "Plus you'll have Kero, and he probably knows as much about the subject as me."

At the mention of him self, Shaoran saw Kero sleepily peek out from the giant bow on Sakura's out fit. It wouldn't of surprised him if the stuffed toy had slept through the whole fight.

"you two should take one horse. It will be harder for Mahoutsukai to distinguish your tracks if he thinks we're still all moving together." Eriol suggested seriously. And as far as Shaoran could tell, Eriol was being serious about it. Why should he purposely try to make fun of him at Sakura right now?

"Will you be here when we are done? If we comeback, will we find you here?"

Eriol looked back at Shaoran. "_When_ you comeback, we will be here. Now I do believe it's time for you two to head off. Cerberus, take care of them."

Kero was out of the obi, and already flying out the door. Shaoran bet in 20 minutes the thing would be asleep again.

"Don't forget the Illusion card, Sakura."

Sakura's wide eyes told the she almost did forget. Joy. He wondered if she had lost any of the cards already. She began to raise the want, uncertain.

"Its aright." Eriol reassured her. "Ending the spell and having the card come back doesn't really take any magic. At least not enough to be worried about."

She nodded. "Illusion, return to thy power confined, Clow card!" After a swirl of mist that appeared around himself and Eriol went to Sakura and turned back into a card, Shaoran was happy to see he was back in his usual Chinese robes. Only his sleeve was ripped.

He caught sight f the old woman who was looking at them with wide eyes.

"Bye." Sakura said as she hugged Tomoyo goodbye. "Please be careful."

"I will. You have t promise to be careful too. Remember, we still have a lot to do. I want to be able to make the clothes of what ever children you have with some lucky man who make you happy."

"Tomoyo." Sakura nearly wined. Tomoyo smiled slyly at Shaoran, he ignored it. Did that girl try getting her friend married to every eligible bachelor she came across. Was didn't she bug Eriol about it? Scratch that. He'd get pissed if that happened., even if he didn't like to admit it, he was somewhat attracted to Sakura. Besides, he thought he had the answer concerning her leaving out Eriol. If he wasn't mistaken, during the fight he remembered seeing a very concerned Tomoyo running to his injured cousin. Maybe if he was lucky, he could use that against Eriol sometime in Eriol's little games. That is if he's ever see Eriol again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright." He asked his cousin , and what he considered to be on of his closest friends, even if he didn't like to admit it.

"Yes. Now go. I don't know how long you have."

Shaoran nodded in agreement. He stood, picked up his sword, and offered his other hand to Sakura. She still seemed to weak to walk on her own.

She nodded and took his hand, but her legs seemed to break out beneath her. She stumbled slightly, and he offered his arm to hold onto. It was either that or he would have to carry her, and he didn't think his other arm was up to that right now. She hesitated a moment before taking hold of his arm and leaning against him as they walked.

He began leading them outside to one of the horses that waited for them. He only took one look behind him only to see two cheerfully smiling people. Correction, the old woman look like she was probably smiling too. Dammit, why did they do that?

If he looked at Sakura that instant, he would of seen her face hot red at having to cling on to his bicep to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Yeah! (pats herslef on the back) I finished the chapter! Wohooo! I've goteen waaay to lazy in my writing lately. But you wanna know something? This story is almost done. I estimate 5 more chapter at the most before it's done. You wanna know a secret? I'm already planning a sequel. Man, and do I have it planned out. I've told my friends about it, and some of them can't get over it. I'm rather proud. I'll give more info on it later. For now you'll get China, and possible E+T on the side. (You should see how much reseach I'm doing on China. I know ledgens now, history, some traditions. Oh yeah, if you ever want good Chinese culture books with feminist kick, try Amy Tan. She wrote The Joy Luck Club and The Kitchen God's Wife. I liked the later best.) But it might be a couple months after this story is finished till you see the first chapter of the sequel, because I plan on going back to my badly abused baby, Small Meets Big. See, see! I plan on going back to the story! Man, I am such a dolt a updating my stories!_

_Oh yeah. Heres a hint on the next chapter. Hehehehe. I don't want to say too much. But, ah. Shaoran and Sakura discover a BIG hint to what happens if they are "one." And I think alot of you will be quite pleasantly pleased with it. I know I am. ^____________^_

_Lookie atthat. I finished the chapter here late night, and I see that it's been Christmas eve for 3 hours now. o_O Oh well, Merry Christmas agian. May peace on earth come in our life time! Oh yeah, if you ever get the chance, speak out for the Afgahn women! And all Islamic women! Equal rights between the sexes! Just because women are women, it does not mean we are property!! (snaps out of it) Hoee, how did I get on that subject? I need sleep. But YEAH! GIRL POWER! (so what if it was spice girls? you have to admit, they kicked some butt, and I'm the type of person who doesn't go wakko and has no fave band)_

_Please make a review! ONEGAI?!_


	12. ~Lessons on Playing

__

The joys of Christmas break from school:

(Giggles) Man am I in a giggly mood. Writing something in this chapter gets me like that. I would of had that part done sooner if I would of stopped blushing and laughing at myself for wirting some stuff. Buuuuut I'm kinda proud of it. (Hears a yell "Aila's a hentai!") Am not! Its still PG 13! Opps, said too much. ^____^' Well, hope you like this chapter (or at least up to a point) Oh I gotta stop, I'm leaking too much stuff out. Don't forget to review on this chapter. I REALLY want to know what you think of this one. Sorry that it's short.

Thanks for the reviews, they where great and had me so proud of myself, grinning away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes. Now go. I don't know how long you have." And with that Eriol sent them off.

Shaoran nodded in agreement. He stood, picked up his sword, and offered his other hand to Sakura. She still seemed to weak to walk on her own.

She nodded and took his hand, but her legs seemed to break out beneath her. She stumbled slightly, and he offered his arm to hold onto. It was either that or he would have to carry her, and he didn't think his other arm was up to that right now. She hesitated a moment before taking hold of his arm and leaning against him as they walked.

He began leading them outside to one of the horses that waited for them. He only took one look behind him only to see two cheerfully smiling people. Correction, the old woman look like she was probably smiling too. Dammit, why did they do that?

If he looked at Sakura at that instant, he would of seen her face hot red at having to cling on to his bicep to walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cherry Blossoms and Magic**

Chapter 12  
Lessons on Playing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just starting to appear over the horizon and over the mountain that was their goal, and the sense of apprehension returned. Shaoran Li was alone in a foreign country, his most trusted companion left back in a foreign village, and a quest that had to be continued on a frigid looking mountain with no known outcome. He was utterly alone. Or was he?

The girl who was using is back as a pillow stirred slightly, and mumbled a few words. She had nodded off to sleep some hours back when the horse slowed from a run, and he had kept most of his interest in making sure she didn't fall off. He learned from experience that it happened occasionally with her.

Maybe he wasn't completely alone, but could he trust? She hadn't given him reason not too, but it was drilled into his head to not count on people. No matter how much you think you knew a person, they could still stab you in the back. Nevertheless, he had no choice. He had to trust her. She was the only person let with him, and he hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Sakura began to move again, and this time her hold of her arms around his waist tightened. A few seconds latter he sensed a bit of awareness from her. She was waking up.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Sakura sat strait up, eyes round when she saw where her arms where, and immediately loosened them as best she cold, she still had to hold on to him in order to stay balanced on the horse. If Shaoran could see her face at that moment, he'd see it red.

"I... I'm sorry for falling asleep on... on..." She stuttered.

"On me?" He suggested in his usual, 'casual' self.

"Ummhmm." She nodded, even though he couldn't really see it.

He smiled a little, knowing she couldn't possibly see it. She thought he'd be upset with her falling asleep on him. How cute. Did he just think cute? What was wrong with him? "Don't worry about it. Anyone who went through _Zhou Yi Chi _would only be expected to sleep a lot afterwards. In fact, you should get as much rest as possible so you can get your magic back up."

"Hoee?" That funny sound again. He hadn't heard it from any other Japanese girls, so he now assumed it only came from her.

"Your still tired, aren't you?" She didn't answer, but he took it as a yes. He knew she was. "Get back to sleep. It won't do you any good when you need to use your magic and you don't have enough energy. I'd say we have about two more days before we reach mount Fuji."

She looked to the mountain in the distance, a base of her culture, one that right now she dreaded. However she couldn't help but admire how pretty it looked in the sunrise coming up behind it. She loved sunrises and sunsets.

Shaoran was right, she was still tired. Her eyes drooped heavily, and her arms felt like weights. With this, and Shaoran's new permission, she leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him again, and rested her cheek against his warm back. Unknown to her, he was blushing, possibly regreting the privileges he had given her.

"Thank you, Li-san." She murmured, already falling asleep.

He looked over his shoulder at her, and the smile came back to him. What would his mother say seeing him like this, not only about the amusing image he made with a girl falling asleep on him while he rode, but he actually giving her permission, not to mention him smiling. Some of the elders of the Clan would probably frown on it. He didn't know what his mother would think, but it didn't matter. None of them where here to see it.

The last thought Sakura had before she fell into complete sleep was how nice Shoran smelled. She couldn't really figure out what it was at the moment exactly, but whatever it was, it was comforting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your not going to ride all night again, are you?"

"Why not? We're making good time like this."

"But you have to sleep too. Its been more than a day since you last slept." Sakura pointed out. She wasn't going to give up on this anytime soon. It was night again, and Shaoran asumde that they could continue riding on.

"I can go days without sleep."

"You say that like its a good thing."

"It is, depending on the situation." And in case she didn't get it, he went further on to prove his case. "Lets say your in the woods or something like we are now, and if you don't stay awake your enemy could sneak up on you while your asleep."

Sakura wasn't convinced. "That is why you take shifts."

"Does that mean your volunteering to ride the horse while I sleep on your back?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Sakura blushed picturing it. She didn't think she could handle that, and the little bit she could picture of Shaoran like that she couldn't really expect to see in real life. She shook her head of the image. "Come on. What are you going to do if the so called enemy sneaks up on you when your too tired to fight back. You should sleep whenever you get the chance. That and I do believe our horse is exhusted"

He had to admit with her there. It wouldn't do them any good if he killed the horse with overexhustion. "All right. Well set up a camp near the road, but out of sight."

"Good!" Kero suddenly announced. "I want some cooked food!"

Shaoran started to lead the horse off the road and into the woods. "Is that all you think about?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had set up a little fire for the sake of Kero to be able to have rice for dinner. Shaoran only gave into it because the smoke wasn't visible from the road from all the tree coverage.

"If you put poison in this, I'll still be alive long enough to kill you." Kero was glaring at Shaoran as he propped the bowl against his little yellow body.

"How ungrateful did Clow make you?"

"A lot." Sakura answered Shaoran's question while she glared at Kero. She thought it was very nice of Shaoran to cook the dinner, and now Kero was here being a jerk again. _Oh well. Kero will be Kero. _She took in a mouthful of vegetables and rice, and automatically began to savor the taste. Sure Shaoran had looked like he knew what he was doing while he had cooked it, but this was good. No, correction. This was great. As soon as she swallowed it, she didn't hesitate in voicing her opinion. "This is great, Li-san. Better than anything Tomoyo ever cooked."

At this Shaoran just made a little "thanks" to show her heard her, and continued to polish his sword, or maintain it, or whatever they called it. He had finished a bowl of plain rice while the vegetables cooked, and now "wasn't hungry."

Kero had begun to dig madly into the bowl, and looked up, cheeks bulging like a squirrel. "Its all right, but Sakura could do better any day." 

"Whatever Kero, you know I can't cook anything compared to this." Sakura finished her food, set down the bowl and chop sticks, and hugged her knees to her chest as she watched Shaoran begin to polish the sword. He was doing so with extreme care, making sure that every smudge was off it's blade, as well as every speck of blood from the tenju.

"Li-san?"

"Yes?"

"What is it like in China?" She finally asked. It had been a question on her mind for a while.

"China?"

"Umhmm."

He hesitated for a moment, thinking about it. "Well, that's kind of a broad topic. The best I can do for one word though would be... different."

Sakura thought about it for a moment. "Ok then. What's your home like?"

He finished with the sword, and it returned to a pendant. "My home huh?" She didn't think it was really a question so she waited. "Well on a big hill near the ocean. There's a village, farmland, and of course the house. It's pretty gigantic I suppose, but it would have to be to hold most of our Clan."

She took this in, pausing before going onto the next question. "What are your parents like?"

He didn't really answer, and Sakura assumed that he didn't want to talk about it. She was about to apologize, but then he finally answered it.

"My father died when I was very young from some kind of sickness. My mother, well some would say she's the very image of a queen." He smiled slightly, eyes glimmering as he remembered her. "Beautiful, commanding, always doing what is best for the clan."

"I barely remember my family." She said after he finished. There had been a long pause as each of them recalled what they could remember. "I can only recollect bits and pieces. But what I can always has them smiling, and they where very kind. I don't really have any bad memories about them, only good ones." she paused again, and went on to asking another question. "So what was it like growing up with the expectations of becoming a ruler?" She asked this a bit jokingly, grinning as she did so.

He didn't hesitate on this one. "A pain and the rear."

"Hoee?"

"Everyone always has high expectations of you, and they never really give you a break if you do something wrong."

"Any kid raised in the Li clan grows up to be a stiff, insensitive, stuck up know it all. The poor brat raised to be leader gets it the worst. They train all their kids that emotions are weak, and drill all kinds of crap in their heads. Clow hated it. Poor kids where never even aloud to play games like tag." Kero went for another helping of food as he said this. "That whole Clan has never really had a day of real fun in their life."

"Mou Kero, stop lying. No one would stop a kid from playing games like that." Sakura threw a sharp gaze at him.

Sakura was surprised when Shaoran actually supported this. "He's not lying. We where never aloud to really play. And I guess a bunch of us do grow up to be a bunch of insensitive, stuck up know it alls."

"I don't think they did a very good job on you."

He looked at her for a moment, and a small lopsided smile formed on his lips. "You know, I can actually start agreeing with that."

"Where you really serious about never being aloud to play games when you where younger?"

"Totally. The future clan leader had to be stern and serious. No time for games for him." He pulled his bag up to him, and a small, circular object fell out and rolled to Sakura's feet.

She retrieved it, and it was a plat circular piece with a ying and yang design on it. "What's this."

"Oh that!" Kero managers to look at the object in her hands. "The Lasin board. Clow left it at his mothers a looong time ago. Never saw it again after that."

She saw Shaoran looking board as he began to rummage through his bag, and she began to sand up. "Want it back?" she asked tauntingly.

He looked to her, eye brow raised at the sudden suggestion. "What do you think."

She leaned against a tree and began to toss it into the air. When it came back to her hand she almost dropped it when it began to take on a square shape in her hands. "Nani?" It had writing in kanji at each points, and they looked like the elemental symbols.

Shaoran took that second to get up and attempt to retrieve it from her, but at the last moment she saw him, and twirled behind the tree.

"What are you doing?" he asked he looked around the tree.

She grinned at him and began walking back, further into trees. "Teaching a boy deprived of his childhood how to play."

"I never said I was deprived as a child." He begins to pursue her as the runs behind another tree.

"Bakas! I am surrounded by bakas!" They hear Kero yell as he watches them go deeper into the woods.

Sakura ducks behind a new tree just as Shaoran made it to the last one. He looks around but can't see her. Suddenly behind him he hears running, and he starts running after her fleeting figure.

"Well, I'll leave the two immature kids, who have the fate of Japan in their hands, to play! I'm going to sleep!"

Sakura began to slow down when she noticed Shaoran was no longer behind her. She turned around and begun to feel uneasy. He wasn't anywhere. "Where is he?" She whispered.

Suddenly she heard a sound of a twig breaking behind her, and she begun running in the opposite direction. She was actually quite surprised he hadn't caught her yet. She was better than she thought. She began looking behind him, but still didn't see him. Odd.

If she was looking where she was going, she would of seen him, as she rounded the next tree. But she didn't, and ran right into him. The momentum rent them both reeling back and falling to the ground. Sakura winced as she fell on her side. She'd probably have a bruise there. When she opened her eyes, she met his looking down at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She begun to sit up, and Shaoran sat down across from her. "You have leaves in your hair."

"So do you."

She begun to look around the ground and found the lasin board next to her.

"No you don't." He said as he begun to lunge forward, but not fast enough. The board was already in her hand. He reached for it, but she hid away behind her back. It was the only thing she could do because she couldn't move while sitting, and him so close. His arm went behind her back, but she switched hands and brought the board around the other side and waved it above her head, unaware to how close he was. He saw the location of the board now, and quickly snatched the wrist of the hand it was in with his other hand. At that moment they suddenly became very aware of there being no space between them whatsoever. She looked up at him, and he looked down on her, slight surprise on his face. They where like that for a while, a soon his look softened. Shaoran begun to slowly lower his head, and Sakura saw instantly that this was diminishing the inches between them. She tilted her head, lifted her chin to meet him.

As soon as his lips brushed hers, she felt a warmth rush through her that went all the way down to her very bones. She opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

She feels his hand let go of her wrist, and both of them moved to her waist, pulling her tighter against him. A low tremor coursed through her, or maybe it was him. She couldn't tell. She could feel his heart beating wildly, and she knew hers was too. The warm wave continued to flow through her, tingling her skin where he was touching her. She thought she could stay like that forever.

It was unknown to her how long they had kissed, but it felt too soon when she felt his lips slowly leave hers. She opened her eyes and saw his slowly begin to open and look to her with a softness she loved. She did hesitate as she begun wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her again. She closed her eyes once again anticipating to feel his lips on hers, but instead he begun to kiss the side of her neck. This unexpected sensation brought at gasp from her as it sent an electrifying shock through her spine with each kiss. She stretched out her neck welcoming it.

"My, my." Sakura opened her eyes wide hearing his voice. Shaoran slowly let go of and stood up and faced Mahoutsukai with a glare. "Sorry to interupt such an... intimate mmment, but you see, I felt a giant surge of magic from here and came to investigate. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be exactly who we're looking for." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Short, yes, sorry, gomen. Ohohohoo! I'm soo evil. I don't know why, but I **HAD** to have Mahoutsukai come into the picture at that very momment. Wait a minute, now I rember, theres a VERY good reason why he interupted. Still, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Kero interupted, or Eriol... I found out Sakura and Shaoran get along soo much better without Tomoyo and Eriol. S+S need to be alone to disover their feelings. ^_^ Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but hey, it's something. Besides, I'm not too sure what I'm going to write next. What I had already witten out was stupid. I got to make it better. Hey, maybe I'll have another chapter up within a few days. But, did you like the kiss? I liked it. Sometimes I wonder where I get my imagination. ("henatai!") Suddup. I am not. Did you all expect Mahoutsukai to interrupt it? Tell me about it when you review. I am so sinister to Sakura and Shaoran. I'm actually kind of mad at myself by sending that nasty surprise to interrupt such a "intimate" moment. But hey, what would happen if Mahoutsukai didn't come by? Now that's something to think about. ~_^ Still, they where able to have a little thing in Titanic and it still remain PG 13... Ok, I am not going to push the limits here. Nope. I'm a "good girl" ^_^ Really I am. Aw, who am I kidding, wait till you guys find out whats in the sequel. Laughs evilly._

I'm kinda mad at fanfiction.net I can't see where they say my chapters are updated. They're ignoring me!

_****_

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	13. ~A kiss can lead to consequence

__

Dum dum dumnnnnn! (Aila's trying to imitate a dramatic drum roll) Yeah! New chapter! I'm on a roll, or sort of. Wohooo! And I left you all with Mahoutsukai. Wasn't that mean of me to do? Ohh, there's profanity in this one.

You guys are soo wonderful. Thank you sooo much.

mad anonymous kid - Arigato, but I didn't quite get the rest of your comment.

Ms. Raye Sinic - (Aila's hopping around) People love my story! Take that Ms. Hughes, mean old English Honors 2 teacher! Hahahah. That teacher hates my guts, but I passed with a C this grading period. Better than the barely passing D from last 9 weeks. ^_^''

AnzIceGoddess - Yeah, they kissed! ^_^ I didn't know I had it in me. What am I saying, of course I did.

Little Blossom - Cute, yeah. I guess that describes it. ^_____^

Kallima - You think I'll make an awesome book writer. THANK YOU! (Another point for me! Ms. Hughes - 20, Aila - 2. Yeah! Take that, I'm coming up on her! Of course your not a hentai. They absolutely must be together! They are the best anime couple in history! Or at least in my opinion they are. Sorry if it turns out this chapter doesn't turned out like you predicted though. I didn't plan on makng it bloody, just a quick give up, buuuut... you got me thinking.

Bil - Thank you so much for telling me about my little "were" problem. I had no idea I was doing that. I sort of rushed a little through that chapter too. As soon I was finished, I posted it, and forgot all about checking for grammar and spelling. Ayiee, another point for Mrs. Hughes. Hughes - 21, Aila - 2. I'll try fixing that next time I do my usual correcting mistakes in chapters I do months after their done. But from now on, I'm keeping an eye on my "were"s. I need to get Microsoft word. The stupid Works Word processor doesn't fix grammar mistakes. .'

Kazumi Tachikawa - Sorry if this isn't ASAP enough. ^_^' I'm really lazy, but I tried.

Sweet Anime Fan - Yes, naughty. Naughty good ^_^. (little brother yells "Aila's a hentai") Doh! Anyway, I had to get rid of Tomoyo and Eriol. I just had to so they (S+S ^_^) would feel more freedom to... explore new territory! Hehehe, yeah, that's it! 

Ohhhhh, my heads all groggy. o_O. I just finished The Client and Club Vampire. Some times my choosing of reading materials surprises even me. Finish a murder case in New Orleans with a kid an 50 year old women from the mind of John Grisham, and go strait into vampire hunting and zombie raising with good old Anita Blake the Executioner, but then I go on to write fan fiction, and then read CCS fan fiction. Maybe I'll read some classic next. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to finish Huck Finn for school. I'll give myself another point. Ms. Hughes - 21, Aila - 3! Yeah! I hope Ms. Hughes NEVER finds me here. I'd be so embarrassed by some of my comments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was unknown to her how long they had kissed, but it felt too soon when she felt his lips slowly leave hers. She opened her eyes and saw his slowly begin to open and look to her with a softness she loved. She did hesitate as she begun wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her again. She closed her eyes once again anticipating to feel his lips on hers, but instead he begun to kiss the side of her neck. This unexpected sensation brought at gasp from her as it sent an electrifying shock through her spine with each kiss. She stretched out her neck welcoming it.

"My, my." Sakura opened her eyes wide hearing his voice. Shaoran slowly let go of and stood up and faced Mahoutsukai with a glare. "Sorry to interrupt such an... intimate moment, but you see, I felt a giant surge of magic from here and came to investigate. Imagine my surprise when it turned out to be exactly who we're looking for." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Cherry Blossoms and Magic**

Chapter 13  
A kiss can lead to consequence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran already had a hand on his pendant, and he felt Sakura begin to rise behind him. Mahoutsukai was walking towards them and Shaoran didn't even hesitate to bring out the sword and hold it threatingly in from of him. It glinted in the moonlight, and Mahoutsukai hesitated, not taking another step.

"Oh?" Amusement coated his voice. "You wish to fight, do you?" Mahoutsukai begun to chuckle some, and as if on cue the sounds of movement came from all around, and men begun to emerge from the shadows, fully armed, and surrounding them completely. Their where about twenty of them in the very least, and by the way each of them handled their weapons, Shaoran had no doubt about them knowing how to use them.

"Have it your way." Mahoutsukai grinned.

Shaoran never took his eyes off Mahoutsukai , but whispered to Sakura, "Stay close to me."

He sensed her nod, and at that moment a few man were jumping at them, swords raised. Shaoran took a quick step forward, meeting the closest man, sword ready. It was a quick strike to the neck with little blood, and that man was no longer a problem. In his next move Shaoran made a quick block at a strike meant for his leg. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted another man coming from behind where Sakura was.

"Get down!" He yelled. He felt her crouch immediately, and he leaned forward, placing all his weight on the sword. Shaoran didn't have time to keep their swords locked. He suddenly gave his strength into it, and the man was forced to jump back, and Shaoran made a sharp turn, making a wide swing. There was the sickening sound of metal cutting flesh as the sword sliced trough the man's abdomen. The man feel, sword still raised above his head. Shaoran could see the other men standing back, not attacking. Each waiting for their turn. They would come one after the other, until he was tired or made a mistake.

He heard a grunt, and there was a strong blow from above which he immediately met with his sword, but was forced on to one knee by the weight. He could feel the air around him tingle as Sakura began to transform her wand. Shaoran suddenly felt a sharp kick to his shoulder that caused him to loose his balance, landing on his back with his head on Sakura's lap. _I should of been killed there_, he thought, but then it clicked. Of course, Mahoutsukai needed them alive.

"Daijobu?" Sakura asked looking down at him, eyes wide with worry and fear.

He gave as much of a nod he could muster, and than gave a swift kick upward at the man, causing him to fall back, clutching his groin. Shaoran took this time to get back on his feet, and helped Sakura up with a hand as he watched the others who where staying back. Two men lay dead on the ground which was now turning red from the blood, and he could sense Sakura begin to feel sick with nausea.

"Don't look at it." He told her as he begun to block blows again. He killed those men because he thought they where trying to kill them. Great, just great. Now there where two men dead because of him. He would just have to reassure himself that they had killed plenty of innocent people It probably was true if they worked for Mahoutsukai.

There was a sudden movement behind him, and he turned just in time to see a man snatch Sakura agianst him, sword pressed against her throat.

"Drop your sword out or reach, or she gets a nice clean cut across her pretty little throat."

Shaoran stood dead still. Sakura was trying her best not to look scared as the cold still pressed against her neck, but he could feel how scared she was. As if to prove he wasn't playing around, the man began to pressed harder. Shaoran saw Sakura wince, and he felt a pain on his neck. Apparently his ability to sense what she was feeling had increased immensely. There was now a little blood on the blade, and a small, shallow cut was now on her neck.

Shaoran threw his sword down in defeat, and it hit the with a dull thud. Shaoran was glaring at the man he would get back at for hurting her. As soon as the sword was away from him, the other men were on him. One of them punched him in the stomach, and they grabbed his arms and begun binding them with rope.

"That was quite a fight." Mahoutsukai said as he walked up to him. "You've been trained rather well, but it's to be expected." He begun walking towards Sakura, and taking hold of her wand, yanked it from her grasp. He watched as it begun to turn back into a key while in his hands. When it was back in its original form, he clutched it in his palm. "To imagine we almost passed you two. We would of went right by if it weren't for that blast of magic. For a minute I thought it was Adrenta. But it was you two kissing. How interesting. Care if I try?"

"Don't you dare fucking touch her!" Shaoran begun to struggle and he felt his feet go out from under him, and he feel to the ground, pinned.

Mahoutsukai was leaning towards her, and she backed up into the man who held her arms. She didn't care who she back into as long as she could get away from _him_. Mahoutsukai grabbed her chin, and the man holding her kept her from moving. God no, he was going to kiss her! A second later she felt him press his mouth against hers, and he was about to go further when she opened her mouth, but at that precise moment she bit down hard on one of his lips. She could taste blood in her mouth when he snapped away, hand rubbing where she bit, eyes burning with rage. Mahoutsukai raised his hand, and brought it down hard against the side of her face. Luckily for her, if you'd call it luck, he had struck her with his palm out.

If Shaoran wasn't struggling to get out of their grasp before, he sure the hell was now. He had managed to get to his feet, but then one of the men kneed him in the stomach, sending him crumpling to the ground. If Sakura wasn't being restrained by the man that held her, she would of done the same. She hadn't seen Shaoran kicked, but she had felt like someone had kicked her just the same.

"Bring them." Mahoutsukai said while glaring down at her coldly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been dragged through the woods back to the road where horses, more people, and palanquins awaited. (A/N: a palanquin is sort of ancient Asia's answer to the carriage, except they're carried by people. Here, think big boxes with doors and bars to carry them.)

Someone drew the curtain to one of the palanquins, and threw Shaoran in, and her next with no more care than they had for Shaoran. She tried landing on her side because her hands where currently tired up behind her back. Her upped body's fall was cushioned by Shaoran, and she suspected her landing had hurt him more than her. The curtain was dropped, and they felt the palanquin begin to move.

She sat up and begun to scoot away, giving Shaoran room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He answered as she begun to watch him begin to do something with his arms. "You?"

"Umhmm." She looked on in awe as he begun to bring his arms below him, still tied, and some how loop them all the way and around past his legs. His hands where now in front of him, and be begun to attack the knot in the rope with his teeth. _He must be really flexible _she thought as she attempted to move her arms around like she saw him do. She gave up. There was no chance was it happening.

She suddenly felt hands begin to untie the rope, and saw that Shaoran had finished with his ropes while she was messing around attempting to do what she saw him do. He was now skillfully lopping the rope binding her.

"Sorry about landing on you."

"Its not your fault, and I think I'd be softer to land on then the wood floor of this palanquin."

So he preferred her to fall on him than the floor? She felt herself begin to blush, and suddenly her hands where free. She begun rubbing her wrist where the rope had bounded them, when she felt his hand gently brush the red mark on her face, and his eyes where softly looking into hers with concern. She almost had forgot about that. Now the area where Mahoutsukai had slapped her hurt under the slightest touch. She winced and Shaoran took away his hand. He said some harsh sounding words at this in a foreign language and she was quick to pick up Mahoutsukai's name in it. She assumed he was he was cussing him out in his language. This actually made her feel a bit relaxed. 

"It hurts." He suddenly said gently. Not a question, but she nodded anyway.

There was slience, and she watched as begun Shaoran to lay down on the wooden floor next to her, arm behind his head. His eyes where staring at the ceiling of their "cell." The palanquin was square, and long enough for a tall person to lay across it either way, which Shaoran was easily proving. The walls where wood, and to the left and right was a opening, or door way covered by a red curtain. Moonlight came in like a beam through the little square towards the ceiling on the back wall. It gave off the little light they had.

She assumed that it was a bit hard for them to escape. Mahoutsukai had taken their cards, her wand, and Shaoran's sword. Outside four people carried the palanquin, and it one of them where to suddenly get out of it, there was no way they wouldn't been seen. That and Mahoutsukai and more people everywhere around them. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

She begun to lay on her side next to him, and closed her eyes while listening to the plop of horse hooves, footsteps, and felt the gentle swaying of the palanquin. She felt a comforting, and warm feeling fill through her. Maybe it was because Shaoran was next to her. Suddenly she sensed eyes on her and slowly opened hers. Shaoran was laying on his side like her, and watching her. He wasn't glaring at her, or giving her those eyes with no emotion. His where gentle, warm, and full of something that she thought could even be love. She felt smiled.

Sakura begun shifting over to him, and set her head lightly in the alcove near his shoulder. She was smiling when he put his arms around her, and she felt she could get used to this. She liked being in his arms. He moved slightly, and felt him gently kiss her forehead, before setting his head back down. Yeah, she could get so comfortable like that that she would never care if she left.

She fell off to sleep while listening to the soft rhythmic beat of his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran sat, back to the wall, arm resting on a knees. There was a sight smile on his lips while he watched her.

Earlier when he woke up and moved away, a slight frown erupted on her face that went away after he brushed stray hairs from her face. Even if she didn't realize it yet, he knew she could sense his emotions. It was a two way thing, most defiantly.

He then looked to the bruise now appearing on her cheek where Mahoutsukai had slapped her. The smile vanished. He then also remembered the cut on her throat from the sword that wasn't visible at the moment. It was small and thin, and wouldn't leave a scar, but still, he wasn't able to protect her from him last night. Would he be able to protect her next time? He was disturbed in the fact that he somehow knew there would be a next time.

He took his eyes from her face and the bruise, and looked at the floor while he listened to the sounds coming from outside He had been awake for several hours right now, the sun disappeared from the window hours ago. He predicted it to be about 3 hours before dusk.

There was the sound of approaching foot steps. The curtain was pulled to the side, and a gruffly looking man stuck his head in, looked to him, then at Sakura, and left, shutting the curtain again. This happened about every hour, and every once in a while it was a new person checking on them. They didn't seem at all worried that they had gotten out of the ropes.

How would they get out of this one? He had hours to think about it, and still nothing came. He also doubted that Eriol would come to their rescue this time.

He looked back to Sakura. How long could she stay asleep? 

Mahoutsukai had taken the cards from them, and that meant the dream card as well. Perhaps now she was having a normal sleep, maybe even with normal dreams. Who knows, maybe he was in it and it was a _very_ good dream. He almost chuckled at his little thought. He saw a slight smile come to her lips then. Coincidence? Who knows, maybe he was right about dream.

The curtains where now moving on the right. It was too early for another check. He watched in surprise as a little yellow paw grabbed the frame of the doorway, and the yellow head surfaced, and begun to pull his way in.

"What happened, you wonder what happened to your breakfast?"

Cerberus glared at him as he whipped off some dirt from his yellow fur. "Hope your happy, baka, your little exploit with Sakura got you caught!"

"Really?" He responded dryly. "I didn't notice. They seemed like nice people just offering us a lift to the mountain. And lower your voice, you don't want to attract a guard."

"This is your fault you know."

"Why do you say that?" Shaoran was getting more annoyed with Kero by the second.

"Your the one who kissed her!" Kero added a little angry growl to the end.

"How do you know she wasn't the one who kissed me first?"

"Sakura would never do that."

"How can you be so sure?"

He was quite for a second, but continued glaring at him. "I saw you. You had your arms wrapped all around her. She wouldn't of been able to get away if she wanted to."

"Well if you watched through the whole thing, you'd see she had her arms around me too, and I wouldn't of been able to get away "If I wanted to."" And to add on to it, Shaoran added, "Do you always spy on your mistress?"

"Well gee, excuse me If I was practically thrown against a tree while asleep I may add, from a giant shock wave of magic! You guys let out so much that anyone within 20 miles and a magic sense would of felt it."

There was a sudden mumble for Sakura. "Kero, leave me alone. I want to sleep."

They looked at her for a moment, and Shaoran smiled. She was still asleep.

"You look awfully happy for a guy whose been captured and is on pretty much at the base of Mount Fuji. And why is Sakura still asleep? You two didn't do anything, did you?"

Shaoran looked at bit surprised. They where already to mount Fuji?

"No way!" He practically yelled. Sakura stirred some. Shaoran looked to the curtain for any sign of a guard coming. "You couldn't of! Your captured! You couldn't of did it!"

"Did what?" Shaoran asked, clearly annoyed and ready to throw the stupid guardian out the window at the first sign of someone approaching.

"You know!" Kero pointed and accusing paw into Shaoran's face. "Not only did you have to contaminate my mistress once, but again in the same night even worst!"

Shaoran stared in disbelief at the thing. "You assume way to much for a child's toy."

"I am not a child's toy, you Chinese GAKI!"

At that moment, Sakura chose to sit up and look at them both. "Quite fighting already." She commanded annoyed, and begun rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"He started it." Shaoran finished, receiving a glare from Kero.

They suddenly heard foot steps from outside, and Shaoran was about to grab Kero and do exactly what he planned, but the guardian beast was quicker, and flew into his usual hiding place... Sakura's obi.

A man then open the curtain, startling Sakura for a second. He peered in and glared at them. Shaoran of course glared at him back.

"Get out." Was all the man said, and shut the curtain. At that moment the felt to palanquin begin to lower, and was set on the ground.

Sakura looked at Shaoran in uncertainty as he begun to open the curtain, and jump out. All men in Mahoutsukai's little army where there, watching him. Mahoutsukai was at the head of it, at the base of some weathered looking stairs. Shaoran looked up. Although it was a gradual steep, the mountain loomed above them. They where here.

The turned about and gave Sakura a hand to help her out. She stepped out and was in equal awe at looking up at the mountain.

What would happen now?

"As you can see," Mahoutsukai begun, not looking at al annoyed that they weren't wearing the ropes. Apparently no one cared. "we are at the base of mount Fuji."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dun dun dunnnnnnnnn....

Paranoia, paranoia, everybody's coming to get me!  
Just say you never met me,  
I'm running under ground with some more stinking holes, (I think)  
Hear the voices in my head,  
I swear to god it sounds like their snoring.  
But if you board then your boring.  
The agony in the irony,  
Their killing me!  
I'm not sick but I'm not well,  
cause I'm in hell-

Opps, got carried away. My singings horrible too. Yipee! Its the Outlaw star ending is next! As you can see, I also have a weird mixture of music.

Now, I take a rest for the night. I finished another chapter, and I have the next one to concentrate. I can assure you it will be very long, for it may be the final chapter. We shall see. Hehehe. Ohhhh, lack of sleep gets me too giddy.****

****

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!


	14. ~Culmination

__

Blahhh! Note to all of you, Mulberry tea is no where as good as mulberry jam, no matter how much sugar to put it in. But it sure wakes you up! ^_^' *grimace after taking another sip* Bleech, I created the grossy, and I can't waste it. *cries* Maybe I shouldn't of used two tea bags.

Thanks everyone for reviewing, now to answer a question that was asked: What are they doing at mount Fuji? 

Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough about that. They are there to prevent the destruction that will befall Japan when Aldrenta releases itself, making Japan nothing more than a big crater on Earth. They can prevent this by getting there and releasing it themselves. O_o, now I think I may be confused.

Well, this is possibly the last chapter, and I have no idea how its going to turn out. I'm discovering the ending as my fingers type it. I could not write anything at all on paper for some reason. Please forgive me if it doesn't live up to your expectations, or sounds too corny at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get out." Was all the man said, and shut the curtain. At that moment the felt to palanquin begin to lower, and was set on the ground.

Sakura looked at Shaoran in uncertainty as he begun to open the curtain, and jump out. All men in Mahoutsukai's little army where there, watching him. Mahoutsukai was at the head of it, at the base of some weathered looking stairs. Shaoran looked up. Although it was a gradual steep, the mountain loomed above them. They where here.

The turned about and gave Sakura a hand to help her out. She stepped out and was in equal awe at looking up at the mountain.

What would happen now?

"As you can see," Mahoutsukai begun, not looking at al annoyed that they weren't wearing the ropes. Apparently no one cared. "we are at the base of mount Fuji."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cherry Blossoms and Magic

Chapter 14

Culmination

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, shall we begin walking?" Mahoutsukai begun to turn around and walk up the old weathered staircase as he spoke. " Its a full nine hour walk to the top, and I actually have no idea what we are looking for."

All the other men who Sakura suspected to be mercenaries at this point, begun climbing the stairs following Mahoutsukai. So when she and Shaoran stood where they where, a especially rough looking one walked up towards them, urging them to follow. Sakura was actually frightened somewhat by this man, and snatched Shaoran's arm as they begun walking up the stairs. She tried to keep her eyes on him the whole time.

"Do these stairs go all the way to the top of the mountain?"

Sakura stopped watching the sinister man as she answer Shaoran's question. "It's supposed to. During late spring and summer it's common for people to climb. Like he said, it takes about half a day to walk to the top. Then, you can make a wish, and Fuji-San supposedly grants it." He could tell by her tone that she was far from her usual cheerful self. In the time he had known her she had always remained it no matter what.

"So we'll get to make a wish, huh?" he said this with about as much enthusiasm as Sakura had. Their situation was bad, and the outlook didn't look bright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been climbing the stairs for about four hours now, and their comfort was going along with the time. As they went higher in altitude, the air became colder, chilling Sakura's already tired body. She trudged now with heavy feet next to him, stumbling every once and a while on a step before regaining her footing. Her arms clung tightly around herself while she tried to keep herself warm. Cold temperatures didn't seem to do too well with her spring kimono.

Earlier Mahoutsukai had offered a cloak for her, but refused. Shaoran didn't blame her for doing so, but when she declined the offer when it was offered again, he begun to wonder how cold it would get before they reached their destination. She now looked like she was about to collapse, and they already had a break no more than ten minutes ago.

Sakura stumbled again, and this time fell to the stairs. No more than two guards ahead to then turned around to look before continuing on. They where the responsibility to the ones behind them. Shaoran leaned over and offered her his hand. Her hard expression softened, and for a few seconds he thought she was going to cry.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she took his hand. They weren't going to let anyone be able to listen to them if they could help it. Shaoran pulled her up, hand on a shoulder to keep her steady. He then slowly took his hand from her before they continued walking on.

"Next time her offers it, you should take the cloak."

"I'm not going to." She said sternly.

Shaoran looked at her in the corner of his eye. She was back to walking with her arms wrapped around herself, and again had the angry look on her face. "You'll get sick."

"I rather be sick than take it."

"Just take it next time." Kero whispered harshly from his hiding place. For the whole time he had remained in her obi, and as far as they could tell it no one around them had any idea he was there.

Sakura said nothing and walked on.

As they walked on, the weak magical feeling off somewhere on the mountain became stronger. They where approaching where ever they where heading.

"What do you think we'll have to do when we get there?" Sakura asked suddenly, eyes watching her steps.

"I don't know." He answered finally. He had been thing about that very question for the past hour, and still had no idea. "Eriol said we'd know when we would get there, but I have no idea if it's true."

As he said this, they watched as Mahoutsukai begun to lead them off the trail and to the right. They had no choice but to follow.

"We can't let him get any stronger." At that moment, were watching s Mahoutsukai disappeared over a hill.

Shaoran agreed with Sakura. "I know."

When they came over the hill the saw that Mahoutsukai had finally stopped, and about five of his men where around him as they looked at something. When they approached closer, they both stopped when they saw just what the others where looking at. In between two boulders was a dark hole big enough for a large man to fit through.

"Go in." Mahoutsukai commanded as he pushed a man next to him towards the hole. "Tell us what's down there."

The man hesitated only a minute before sliding down into the hole. After he disappeared from view it was a few seconds before they heard him. "There's a tunnel down here!" They heard him call up from the hole.

"Good." Mahoutsukai then motioned for another man to go in before turning towards them. "Please, go in." He grinned.

The soldier behind him roughly pushed Shaoran forward to get them walking towards the hole. He stared down into the hole and could see nothing.

"Well, go in!" Mahoutsukai was beginning to sound impatient.

With a swoosh of his robes Shaoran jumped into it, and landed low on his feet. As he stood he begun to look around as he moved out of the way of the hole. The hole was about ten feet above, and gave off just enough light to see stone walls and a stone floor. It was strangely warm, and the magic aura inside was intense.

"Don't you dare even try to touch me." Shaoran looked up to the opening when he heard Sakura's voice. A second later he saw her feet come through as she begun to slide into the hole. Shaoran caught her at the torso and lowered her down.

That second a flame suddenly flickered on near bye and lit up a torch. This started a chain reaction of torches becoming lit up as far as they could see down the tunnel.

Sakura moved from him and took a few steps towards the tunnel, inspecting it. More men came down from the opening, along with Mahoutsukai.

"Interesting, a spell hundreds of years old triggered by your presence. No there's no doubt whatsoever that you are the ones. Not that I ever doubted it." Mahoutsukai then begun walking down the hall. What could they do but follow?

They walked for while, and it seemed like the hallway never ended. Mahoutsukai suddenly stopped, and Shaoran could see why. In the side of a wall was a doorway. Mahoutsukai disappeared in it. When Shaoran walked in he was surprised to see a cavern, or in better words, a gigantic room. It was about half a mile wide, and circular, with a domed ceiling that went so high he couldn't really see in the top. As he walked further into he room he spotted a giant chasm in the center.

Beside him he felt Sakura stop suddenly

"What's wrong?" He whispered. He went further to try to sense it, but all he got was a jumble of mixed emotions from her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mahoutsukai was currently gazing up from the bottom of a beam of light that came from the ceiling. It most likely was the sun streaking down from a hole somewhere on the mountain, but that wasn't what caught Sakura's attention. It was the pit. She stood, wide eyed staring at it. It was exactly the same. It felt the same. The same as her dream.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" She heard Shaoran ask again. She didn't even notice he had used her name.

"This. This is it."

It was obvious by the look of confusion he wore that Shaoran didn't know what she meant.

"Come now. Don't cower near the exit." Mahoutsukai coated each word with sickly sweetness. "Destiny calls." He gazed up to the top of the room again. "This is quite breath taking, isn't it?"

The man behind him pushed Shaoran forward some more again, and Sakura instantly took hold of Shaoran's arm. She clutched onto it, hugging it too her, afraid to let go. Shaoran was a bit taken back by this reaction from her. He took a few steps to satisfy the guard, and looked down on her.

Mahoutsukai was currently exploring the room, giving them no more attention, for now.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Worry was beginning to slip through his voice.

"Don't go near the edge." She wouldn't look at him, and it was beginning to freak him out, her grip on his arm just tightened. "Tell me you won't go near it."

He looked away from her trying to see what she meant. When his eyes feel on the hole, it clicked. "Is that what you saw in your dream?"

His only answer was a squeeze on the arm. She wouldn't let him take a step towards it if she could help it.

"Mahoutsukai-sama!" A man called from a side of the room. He waved a torch high, attracting Mahoutsukai 's attention away from his surroundings. "There's writings over here on the wall!"

He smiled as he begun to walk in the man's direction. Another man motioned for Sakura and Shaoran to follow him.

As the approached the wall Sakura saw Chinese kanji, as well as English letters painted on the sun symbol of Clow. Mahoutsukai's eyes scanned over it for a minute, and Sakura became uneasy seeing a flicker in them.

"Prince." He turned to Shaoran with a smile. "You'll have to forgive me. My interpretation skills of Chinese is rusty. Could you please read it for us?" Sakura knew he was smiling. Whatever was written on the wall, Mahoutsukai wanted them to know it. "And in Japanese, please. I'd like the Cherry blossom to hear it too."

Shaoran gave Mahoutsukai a cold look in the corner of his eye before he begun reading it. 

"When the Cards are separated by Clow between two,

Then two official Card Masters there are.

However, the sudden imbalance of their new power will trigger the eruption of Aldrenta,

Deep within the land where reside the children of the sun,

leaving them 14 nights to decide.

The card masters will have up until that time to decide,

and together when joined, stronger than ever in soul and power,

they will determine the Aldrenta."

"Go on, we know this part already." Mahoutsukai was smiling again.

Shaoran did.

"Only they can control it, and command it's course,

and only with a feeling that is mutual and pure." Shaoran paused as if finished. "Is that what you wanted read?"

"Yes. I'm quite satisfied." He turned around, and took a few steps towards the center of the room before facing them once again. "Well, go on with it."

"With what, there's no more to be read."

"Not the reading, you dumb boy! I mean release Aldrenta already!" They watched him and saw he was becoming more and more impatient by the second. "Come now, are you two unable to comprehend what it means, or are you just unwilling to give me Aldrenta?" He said those last words dangerously, and suddenly trusted his arm forward. Bolts of lightning hit them and threw them and sending them smashing into the wall. The shock of electricity was still tingling though him as Shaoran attempted to prop himself up with his arms. Beside him Sakura was currently trying to sit up, her face grimaced in pain.

"See. Don't make me lose my temper." Shaoran could see him begin to walk away. "Bring them towards the hole. I can feel a power coming from there."

Seconds later hands begun pulling him up. Shaoran was strong enough to get up on his own, and pulled away from their hold. He looked back to see Sakura was also walking on her own again. It appeared that either Mahoutsukai's magic was weakening, or they were becoming stronger. That or he held back on them, and that he hoped wasn't so.

They were stopped before him, and he glared at them, looking even more menacing in his black robes. "Kiss."

Both Sakura and Shaoran where surprised at this demand, but there was no amusement in Mahoutsukai's eyes.

"Its obvious from the previous incident that your kissing triggered the release of magic." He continued. "Now kiss." Still they did nothing, and he only looked more tempered. "Do it, or face the consequences." The stood for a second, and watched his threatening figure.

Beside him Shaoran heard Sakura whisper without looking at him. "Lets just do it. I don't want him to hurt you."

Shaoran slowly lifter her chin with his index finger till she looked at him with big sad eyes. "Its ok." He said softly. "We'll get through this." He gave her a small smile as if to assure her. He then blocked out the scene around them of those watching them, and slowly leaned forward and kissed her gently for a few seconds. Then he slowly pulled away, dragging them back into reality.

Mahoutsukai watched gazed at them with ever building temper. "Why has nothing happened?" They didn't answer. "The last time you kissed there was more energy then I've ever seen, and now this time- nothing. Why?"

"We have no idea what happened last time, so don't expect an answer from us." Sakura suddenly shot out at him as Shaoran hugged her.

"Well then, Sakura, What do you propose we do? My patience is running short."

She didn't answer. All she did was tighten her hold on Shaoran, sensing the anger that still filled the air.

**__**

Mahoutsukai motioned to one of his men who stepped forward immediately. From that man Mahoutsukai took what Sakura recognized as her key, and threw it at her. It fell at her feet, and she looked down at it in surprise. Next Mahoutsukai tossed 2 cards that landed next to her key.

"The Fly is for your journey, The Light for what else? Light."

Sakura looked at Mahoutsukai in confusion.

"Sakura, listen carefully." Mahoutsukai said slowly. "I want you to go and see what is at the bottom of that... fissure." He pointed to the pit just behind him. "Come back and tell me what you see. Bring back anything you think important. If you don't come back in a reasonable amount of time, I'll kill your Chinese prince."

Sakura stood in shock for a second, Mahoutsukai where taking affect of her. She took a step back from Shaoran who unwillingly let go of her, and knelt down to pick up the objects. Her hand lingered over the light card before picking it up. It was one of Shaoran's cards, so it wouldn't work for her, making it useless. However, she had a means of light Mahoutsukai didn't know about, or at least didn't bother at taking from her.

"Now go." he commanded.

Sakura transformed her wand, and held The Fly before her. "Fly!" She called out. In her hand her wand stretched out and its little wings grew. She took proper hold of it and sat on it sideways as usual.

"Go on." Mahoutsukai coaxed.

Sakura looked to Shaoran who managed to give her another small smile. It only made her feel worse before she dived into the black abyss.

When she was out of sight of the surface, she began to cry, and with one hand the she tried miserably to brush the tears away. Why did these things have to happen to her. Now she was completely alone. She reached back into her obi and searched for her ofuku scrolls, but her hand met a familiar, different object.

"Kero! I forgot about you!" She felt him fly out and take seat on her shoulder.

"Oh, that's nice to know. But of course you usually do forget about me."

As he spoke, Sakura reached back into her obi again and pulled out one of the pieces of paper and held it before her. "God of fire, give me you aid." A second later a small flame appeared on the paper, and filled her small area with light as she continued downward. Below her all her could she was darkness. Around her the stone walls. Above the little light of the surface becoming smaller and smaller. "Kero, what am I going to do?"

"Do you have anymore cards?"

"Only Fly, and then Light, but Light is one of Shaoran's cards."

The guardian beast was quiet for a moment. "Well then, the best thing for us to do is see what is at the bottom. Maybe we'll come up with something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran leaned against the wall while he watched Mahoutsukai study the writings on the wall. "Why didn't you send me instead?"

Mahoutsukai turned to face him with a smile. "Your interested in why?"

Shaoran only responded with a cold look. He wasn't in the mood for a game of questions.

Mahoutsukai must of took that as a yes, because he went on to answer. "You, my dear prince, are too unpredictable. You've been trained since you could walk, I would think, in magic and as well as combat situations. Why should I risk setting you loose?"

"You think of her as foreseeable?"

"Of course." Mahoutsukai answered. "She's only a woman." He said it as if it explained it all.

Shaoran couldn't believe he was basing it all on her gender. After receiving answer, Shaoran went on the focusing all his will on Sakura's aura. It was growing weaker as it traveled deeper into the earth, but other then that, she seemed fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was beginning to think that there was no end to the hole. It had been about twenty minutes now, and there was still no sigh to a bottom. Maybe it really was a bottomless pit, and she'd be cursed to keep traveling down it until she died or something. Then she would be falling down it for eternity. Lovely what thoughts came to people who had time to think.

The light on the scroll suddenly flickered for a second, but she wasn't sure. Perhaps she was seeing things.

"Kero, did you just feel a breeze?" she asked.

"No, why?" 

The flame of light suddenly flickered again, and then the flame went out, consuming them in darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura opened her eyes wide and sat up straight. She was covered in a quilt and laying in a futon.

"Here, drink this. You'll feel better if you do." Sakura almost jumped at the voice. There next to her was a girl offering her a cup of tea, and at the same time the smell of green tea washed over her. "Go on, drink it. You look desperately tired for it."

Sakura just stared at the girl.

"Hikari, don't you dare give Sakura anything to eat or drink. She isn't dead yet." Sakura and the girl both turned to the source of the voice. There stood a beautiful woman in a flowered kimono. She wore her long curly black hair down, and looked at Sakura with smiling green eyes.

"She isn't dead?" The girl asked.

"No, of course my daughter isn't." 

'It can't be.' Sakura thought as she watched the woman approach her.

The woman suddenly dropped down in front of Sakura, and wrapped her arms around Sakura. "Oh my little cherry blossom, it's been too long since I last held you. And look at what a woman you've become."

Sakura looked at the woman, and yet was not frightened. However, she knew she should be since what she was looking at, and what was holding her, could be nothing but a ghost. "Mamma?" Sakura asked uncertain.

"Nadeshiko, I think your scaring her." A tall, honeyed haired man suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"How can I scare my only daughter?!" The woman protested.

"Papa?" Sakura whispered under her breath. Where was she?

"Yes, its me Sakura-chan. But your time here is short, so we must be fast."

Sakura looked up at the man, not really sure what he meant.

"When you see Izanami-sama, you must not make any sign that she disgust you. Pretend not to notice her decay. She will try at first to convince you that you are dead, but don't believe it for a second. She's only trying to bring more people under her rule. After she's convinced that your not going to believe your dead, she'll give up."

"Izanami?" Sakura asked.

"She is the one who can help you defeat Mahoutsukai."

Sakura's senses were coming back to her. "Izanami can? She's in mount Fuji?"

"Yes, impress her by passing her.. test, and she'll reward you by helping you. I'm sorry that we meet again under these circumstances, but it's still wonderful to see you."

"Papa..."

"Shush." Fujitaka leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"And forgive Touya for never revealing himself to you." He mother suddenly said. "He didn't want you to grieve over him more than once."

"Touya?" Sakura repeated.

"Ask Eriol about him later." Fujitaka answered.

"Your being called back honey." Nadeshiko wrapped her arms around Sakura and gave her a tight hug. "I loved seeing you again."

Sakura hugged back, suddenly realizing that she wouldn't see her again if what she was saying was true. Tears began coming from her eyes.

"Don't cry honey. There no reason to cry over us anymore. We're so happy with the way you've grown, and to tell you more..." Nadeshiko leaned forward until her mouth was next to Sakura's ear. "I think Shaoran is very handsome. I'll have such cute grandchildren."

Sakura blushed deep, and when she blinked again, she was looking at Kero whose face was so close that his nose was touching hers.

"Good! Your awake!"

"Kero..." Sakura looked around to see she was in a brightly lit hallway like the one to the cavern above, but this one wasn't lit by torches. Above her, way at the top, was a little dot of light. So she had made it to the bottom, but was that meeting with her parents nothing but a dream? And how did she get to the bottom? The last thing she remembered was that the flame went out. "What happened?"

"Well..." Kero began. Sakura stood up and started to brush the dirt off of her. When the flame went out, you suddenly fainted or something, and a second later we touched the ground. Except it was pitch dark, that's when..."

Before Sakura's very eyes a tall, brightly lit woman with long golden hair and a crown along with a long dress, appeared before her. Sakura couldn't help but feel she'd seen her before, but she knew she had never met her. Sakura gaped in awe of how her whole body seemed to shimmer.

"Mistress." The woman called Sakura. "When I felt you needed me, I let myself out. I hope you are not angry with me." The woman knelt down on one knee and bowed her head down in apology.

"Sakura, meet the Light card." Kero announced.

"LIGHT?!"

"Yes, mistress." The card looked up at Sakura again. "I am the Light card."

"But... but your Shaoran's card."

The card smiled at this. "I am the card of my mistress and master. I serve them both."

Sakura couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "You will work for me now, too?"

The card nodded, and smiled once again. When she did so, Sakura couldn't help but notice that the hall seemed to get even more bright.

"We should get going Sakura. No telling how much further we have to go, and we've already been down here for some time. Who knows what Mahoutsukai meant by 'reasonable time.'"

"You right. Thank you Light." Sakura added. Light gave a little smile again, and the dissipated into the air. "Do you know what's down here, Kero?"

Kero flew next to her as she picked up her wand and placed the fly card into her obi.

"No," he said. "but walking to see for ourselves is a way to find out." He smiled. "Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?" They already began heading down the hall, and Sakura wrinkled her nose smelling something rotten in the air.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food on you, would you?"

"Sorry Kero, I don't."

"Oh well." The hall began to curve some. "Hey Sakura, do you know what it possibly means now that your possibly capable of you using the Gaki's cards?" There were a lot of "possibly"'s in that question. He didn't wait for her to answer. "It means that I-"

The both stopped dead in the tracks. Just around the bend the hall opened up into an room, and there on the only object in it, a chair, sat a woman.

"So you are the ones who brings this light into my domain."

Sakura looked on in horror as she saw pieces of skin falling off her face, revealing bone underneath. As she spoke, a bug crawled out of her mouth. The words of her parents came back to her, and she immediately made her face go blank. This woman was a walking corpse, but was also a goddess.

"Come tell Izanami, mistress of the dead realm, why you leave it to see me."

"We need your help." Sakura said as she bowed low and deep before her, uncertain with herself, but hoping that her parents advice was right. Kero seemed in shock about what was going on, and even more surprised by Sakura's actions.

"Why would you need my help, help that made you leave the bliss of eternal happiness? Come now, and you may go back." Beside her a odd portal suddenly appeared, and through it Sakura saw a bright sunny field. 

"We... we aren't dead." Sakura told her, not daring to look into her eyes.

"You aren't? How can you know if you aren't dead?"

"Because... because I do."

"Really?" The woman smiled causing the gray flesh to make a crinkly sound, and it made Sakura sick in the stomach. "How can you be so sure that you aren't dead. How do you know your alive? How can anyone be sure they are alive? Please, enlighten me with your proof you are alive. No one who is alive comes to see the mistress of the underworld. So why are you here is you aren't dead? Do you remember exactly how you got down here to me?"

Sakura's mind began to become confused. It was true that she didn't know exactly what happened after the flame went out.

"Well, what evidence do you have that you are alive?"

"Me!" Kero yelled out. "I can still sense her magical aura, and I wouldn't be able to feel it if she wasn't alive!"

"Really?" Izanami asked. How do you know you don't just think you feel it?"

Kero didn't answer this.

"Well Sakura, how do you know your alive?"

Sakura was quiet for something. How did she know she was alive? Was she really? "I know because my mother told me a wasn't dead." She said this with little confidence.

"But child, you mother is dead. How could you have seen her if you are alive? Did she seem alive to you?"

More questions, and worst, Sakura was beginning to doubt herself. She feel to her knees as she tried to find herself.

"Come now, you don't need my help if you think your alive. Your really dead. Happiness awaits you in the afterlife. You family awaits you."

Mahoutsukai would kill Shaoran if she took too long. She couldn't keep this up, but what if she was really dead?

"Please. Dead or alive, I need to help Shaoran." Sakura begged.

"Shaoran? But Li Shaoran is dead. He has been for some time now." The goddess looked down at her with pity. "See." On the other side of Izanami, opposite to the portal into a field, Shaoran suddenly appeared.

"Sakura." He smiled at her, and she looked on in shock. She couldn't of been too late. She just couldn't of. "Come Sakura," he reached out a hand to her. "I'd like to meet your family... They're waiting for us."

"Shaoran?" She asked.

"Sakura! Don't believe for one second its him!" Kero yelled. "We are not too late. No matter what Mahoutsukai said, he wouldn't kill the Shaoran. It'd defeat the whole purpose of why he's here. Just one of the two card masters can't release Aldrenta."

That's right. Mahoutsukai came all this way. Why would he suddenly give up? "Shaoran isn't dead, and neither am I."

The fake Shaoran suddenly flickered, and along with the portal, disappeared. "Pity, you'd be a lovely addition. But I guess I can wait." Izanami sat back in her chair, a look of disappointment on her face. "So, how can I help you, Kinomotto Sakura?

Sakura sat on the floor, looking up at the woman in shock. That was it? She passed? And she's was still alive!

"Well now, I may be dead, and have noting to do at the moment, but that doesn't mean I have a lot of patience. Patience isn't a virtue with me."

"My parents said you could help me. I don't know how though."

At this Izanami snorted. "Look, you almost made me laugh. Girl, you are talking to a goddess, of course I can help you against a mortal man."

"Will you?" Sakura questioned, hopes up high.

"Well, you did make me almost laugh, and you did pass the test. I find you to deserve me help."

Sakura bowed low, forehead on the ground. "Thank you so much, Izanami-sama. This means a lot to me."

"I can tell. It's enough to say no to eternal happiness, and to be with your family again, isn't it?" Sakura nodded, and Izanami stood up. To her right a portal to a room full of odd looking boxes appeared. Sakura watched as the goddess walked in, looked around, and picked up a small black box, and walked back and gave it to Sakura. It fit into the palm of Sakura's hand, and was decorated with carved birds. "I think that should do. What ever you do, make sure that when it is open, you have no hatred in your heart. And human near it when it is opened shall... pay."

Sakura looked up at the goddess. She was smiling again, and Sakura could barely notice the rotting skin, and could actually say she was pretty when she smiled.

"Go now. I believe someone important to you waits."

"Thank you so much!" Sakura actually found herself hugging the woman, and quickly removed herself, and stood up and bowed in apology.

"Go, and may for your sake it be after a long and a happy life till I see you again." She smiled at Sakura once again as Sakura walked away towards the tunnel.

"Thank you again so much!" Sakura called back.

"Go now! And take your light with you." Izanami called as Sakura turned the corner into the hallway.

Sakura ran all the way to the end, and looked up to see the little dot of light that was her destination.

"You know," Kero said as Sakura called back the Light card, and was then talking in darkness. "For the goddess who died giving birth to fire, and tried killing her husband when he saw her in the dead world, she ain't too bad."

"Well, she is the mother of Japan." Sakura said as she got on the wand, now transformed by fly. Kero held on tight and she began to shoot upward,. She held on to the wand with one hand while the other held the gift of Izanami to her chest.

"Hey Sakura?" Kero spoke into her ear.

"Yes?"

"Well, do you remember what I was talking about before we ran into the goddess of the underworld?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaoran stood up strait, and looked to the mouth of the hole expectantly. Beside him Mahoutsukai did the same.

"I could feel her aura too. The cherry blossom is returning to us." Mahoutsukai said just as she came shooting out of the hole. She stopped about 20 feet above them.

"Ah, Sakura-san. I see you have your little guardian. Have you brought me anything? And what is down there?"

Sakura looked down at Mahoutsukai with no expression. "Give Shaoran the cards and his sword, and I'll give you what Izanami gave me." She held out the small box to show him that she held something.

Mahoutsukai looked impressed. "Izanami, you say? So she's down there. My my, I'm surprised you made it back up. What did she give you?"

"Do as I say, and you can have what she gave me."

"Tell me what it is and then give it to me, and I won't kill the boy." Mahoutsukai countered back to her as held out an arm to his left as a warning. He might attack her.

Sakura slanted her eyes, her expression gave off that she was nothing but serious. "No."

"Why you little bitch!" He yelled as he swung his arm forward, shooting bolts of lightning at her. She easily dodged it in the air, and before he could try again, Kero jumped forward from his perch on Sakura's shoulder, and for a few seconds there was a visual blur of feathers and bright light. After that disappeared, there was a giant thump as a lion with wings slammed into Mahoutsukai's newly formed shield.

Sakura honestly didn't think Kero would change, or at least not into something like that! As she watched in awe as her winged guardian attempted to break through the shield, Shaoran went unnoticed as everyone was distracted by Kero. Shaoran immediately found the man he was looking for, and with a single whack in the back of his head, Shaoran sent him down to the ground unconscious without a single person noticing. He then searched the man until he found the cards, and his talisman, which at his very touch transformed into a sword. 

"Shaoran!" Sakura called as she landed next to him, practically jumping into his arms. One thing was certain to him, and that was she was happy to see him. He hugged her back, and didn't deny it to himself that he was just as happy. And hey, with the new discovery about the child's toy, correction, right now Cerberus, _(A/N: Its spelt this way too! :p) _things where looking up.

At that moment Kero sent a giant fireball strait at some of the mercenaries who where trying to overpower him. They went running like chickens to the exit, leaving Mahoutsukai to fend for himself.

"Since when could that toy do that?" Shaoran asked Sakura as they both watched the scene.

Sakura hugged him again. "Since the cards became one again."

Shaoran looked at her, no sure of what she meant by that.

"We can both use all the card now!"

He held out the card deck before him, and looked down at it, then to her. "Are you sure?"

"Umhmm." She nodded, and took the cards from him.

"I call on you, tenju!" Mahoutsukai suddenly yelled from his shield. Beside him the birdman appeared, and for a second it was a menacing sight. But then it became noticeable to all by the way it held itself that it was still recovering from its injury from its last fight, yet Sakura was still worried.

The bird demon hesitated for a while as it nursed one of it's wounds, and then shot off the floor strait for Kero. It tackled Kero with its talons out stretched, and Kero met it with a fire ball strait at it's chest. The bird fell to the ground, consumed in flames. Once those flames where gone, it turned to Mahoutsukai, and squawked. Mahoutsukai yelled at it to continue, and the tenju turned around, and flew out the doorway, out to the mountain.

"Can it really do that?" Sakura asked.

Shaoran answered with "I guess so." _(A/N: I couldn't kill it. I just couldn't)_

Sakura's attention was brought to Mahoutsukai, who she could see was currently in the middle of chanting something.

"Kero!" She yelled, but too late. Mahoutsukai sent some kind of black sphere at Kero, which shot into him hard, causing him to blast back high into the wall as the sphere flattened out and cover Kero.

"KERO!" Sakura began running towards Kero, trying to think of what card to use.

"Sakura, watch out!" Shaoran yelled as he ran after her. Mahoutsukai was about to perform another spell...

Sakura heard him, but continued running. Kero needed her. Already she could see Kero's form begin to shrink. She didn't notice that she was running past Mahoutsukai.

A bolt blue thunder hit her, sending her sprawling to the ground, feet away from the mouth of the pit. A second later Shaoran made it to her, and examined her while he kept watch on Mahoutsukai in the corner of his eye.

"Sakura?" He asked as he held her up. She grimaced, and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him. Thank the gods she wasn't hurt badly.

"You fools. How could you think you'd defeat me? Even with the cards, your noting." Both of them looked to Mahoutsukai as he talked. "You shall die here." He yelled as he shot a giant wave of energy towards them.

"God of lightning, come to my aid!" Shaoran yelled as he quickly used one of this charms. He knew it wouldn't be much, but still there was a chance.

He cursed as he saw it did nothing. The wave as continued towards them mercilessly.

"Shaoran." Sakura clenched on to him. She looked at him softly, as if she had not knowledge of the impending danger.

At the last second before it hit them, Shaoran dropped his sword he threw himself over her, protecting her from the blast as much as he could.

The force of it pushed them over the edge, and Sakura held onto him tightly as they fell into the pit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mahoutsukai limped forward to the edge of the hole. They where gone. He looked around, and an assortment of objects lay around the edge where the where. The cards for one, as well as Sakura's wand, and Shaoran's sword.

"What a pity." Mahoutsukai said to himself. No chance at all of surviving I'd say. May Izanami enjoy her newest additions."

Mahoutsukai started into the pit for a few more moments before his eyes where drawn to a small box not far from the Clow wand.

"Looks like I get out on top, in the end." He laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura held on to Shaoran tightly as he embraced her to him. The wind continued to whip against them as the plummeted through the darkness.

So this was how it was going to end? She should of kept hold to the cards and her wand, then it would be different. If only she didn't run after Kero. Now it was her fault that they where both going to die.

She began to cry into his robes. "I'm sorry Shaoran... its all my fault."

"Don't be silly. I chose to go after you myself."

"But if I would of stayed, you wouldn't of followed me."

"If you insist on being blamed for something, then blame yourself for being the person you are. If you weren't you weren't who you are, then I don't think I would of fallen in love with you."

It took Sakura a moment to realize what he just said. When she did, she looked to his face. Sensing her looking at him he opened his eyes, and smiled.

"You really love me?" She asked.

"If it isn't love, then I have no idea what else could make me act like I do lately." The look she gave him made him assumed she didn't know quite what to make of what he said. He pulled her to him more tightly. "Yes, Sakura, I do love you." She still watched him, and he was pleased to see she was no longer crying. "Do you realize that before I met you, it was never even heard of me smiling? People thought I was incapable of it."

She was smiling as she snuggled under his chin. "I love you too, Shaoran Li." With the new knowledge of Shaoran's feelings for her in mind, she tried not to think of what lay ahead of them in the next few minutes.

"I'm glad I met you." Shaoran told her. "I would of most likely died a grouchy, old, loveless man without knowing someone like you."

Sakura could feel a warmness fill her with his words. She saw a bright light approach them , and closed her eyes, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

(A/N- So how'd you like it? Man, I think I'm crying here. I made a sad story. ::sniff:: I same way tooo sensitive. Heck, I cried during Moulin Rouge the first time I saw the ending. My friends were teasing me cause I was brawling my eyes out. But... It was soooo sad. Are you pissed that I ended there? Should I of upped the review to angst instead? Heck, i didn't know I'd end it so sadly. Its not right! Oh well, as long as any of you don't come after me to kill me for it, I think I'll live. Well, I'm going to go now and cry in my room at something I wrote that I think is sad. Don't forget to review. Oh yeah, go down some more.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mahoutsukai inspected the small box that laid in the palm of his hand. It was a pretty little thing done with great craftsmanship, and careful painting. It amazed him how detailed the feathers on the birds themselves where.

Mahoutsukai couldn't hesitate a moment longer. He reached to open the box.

__

(A/N: Did I have you thinking I was done? ::smiles evilly:: No way! I would never do that! ^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura opened her eyes to blackness. Where was she? Beneath her, her pillow moved slightly. It couldn't be. She reached into her obi and pulled out one of the ofuku scrolls.

"God of Fire, come to my aid." She whispered, although she knew not why. The flame appeared on the paper, and looked at Shaoran, who was beginning to stir from his sleep at the light of the flame.

Sakura wasn't sure if they where dead or alive, but id Izanami asked her again, she was picking the latter. She set the burning scroll down next to her just as Shaoran began to open his eyes.

"Shaoran!" She cried as she practically jumped forward, startling him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We're... ok?" He asked in uncertainty. "We're... alive?" 

"I don't know, but I can tell you that we're at the bottom of the pit. And if we head down his tunnel, you met the creator of Japan, who is also the ruler of the dead world, Izanami."

"So that means we're dead?"

"I... I don't know." Sakura answered, beginning to worry again.

"Well, either way, it can't be so bad if your still with me." He said as he pulled her to him again. She smiled blissfully as she listened to the soothing beat of his heart.

"You have a heart beat, if that's any help." She announced.

"SAKURA!" A voice came from above. She looked up, but couldn't see anything in the darkness, but if she listened hard enough, they could hear and odd flapping.

"A yell was caught in her throat when out of the darkness above her, a lion's head suddenly appeared. It grinned at her as its whole body landed next to them. "Your alive! YOUR ALIVE!" He began to lick her face with his rough tongue.

"Kero-chan!" The practically yelled. "Your tongue hurts my face!"

Kero stopped immediately. "Sorry Sakura-chan. I sort of got carried away. For the longest time I thought you were dead, and then when I did finally try coming down here, I felt your auras. You have no idea how happy I was."

"I'm glad to see you ok, Kero. Demmo, how did you get out of that spell Mahoutsukai cast on you?"

"Well, it just ended after he... died."

"He's dead!?" Sakura and Shaoran asked in unison.

"I... believe so. One second his aura was there, the next it wasn't. When I was able to finally see again, I saw a bright light coming from that little box Izanami gave you, but that was it. I don't know how else the spell broke if he isn't dead. But that's not all I saw. There was a giant column of light coming from here, the hole. I thought it was Aldrenta. Was it?"

Sakura looked at the lion in surprise. "I don't know, Kero. I don't remember anything much after seeing a bright light. I guess we could of released it..."

"You must of, because I can't feel the build up of it anymore." Kero smiled.

"Then what happened with it?"

"Well..." Kero looked up like he was thinking. "I would say that it would eventually spread out, like air or something. Now Aldrenta is all over the world."

"Is that a good thing?" Shaoran asked?'

"Don't know, Gaki, but I do know I don't like how your holding my mistress." He growled.

"Well I like it just fine." Sakura added her wrapping her arms around Shaoran to annoy Kero more. "Get use to it, Kero-chan."

Kero just made a sour face, before going on to another subject. "Can we leave now? I'm sort of hungry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**** **__**

(A/N: Ok, trust me when I say this is the real ending. ^_^ Did I just leave it there? Oh well, I meant to do that. Heheh. But.... IF you want, it can go one. Just vote Yes for a sequel in you review! Yep, that's right! A sequel! It'll take place in China, and it'll have sappy S+S, some kind of problem (or problems ::hehehe::), and even some possible E+S. ^_^ But when I say problems, I mean PROBLEMS! So if you want to find out, ask me for a sequel!

I'm so proud of myself for thinking of Izanami! There's your little Japanese mythology lesson of the day!

I'm also happy I got to make Kero somewhat of a hero. (Ohhh, poet and don't know it! ^_^)

Man, I had fun writing this. At that last scene where they where falling down the pit, I had "moon revenge" from Sailor Moon playing of repeat. And it fit good! Ayiee, I'm so messed up! But I finished the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Marches around and throws a little party::

I finished my first story!!

Sorry if there were typos, I'm to lazy to give it a proper editing. Gomen.

::Hugs everyone, even you::

Thank you everyone for reading it! ::someone nudges her in the ribbs, and she sees some of her best friends. Ohh, that's right. I almost forgot about THAT. ::Clears throat:: Ok, thanks to continuas nagging from some of my friends, this story is not "COMPLETELY" over, yet. And I don't mean the possible sequel. ::Another nudge:: ALL RIGHT, I'LL SAY IT! There will be a bonus, separate chapter within the next week that... NO DON'T POKE ME AGAIN! That MATURE readers may be interested in. Some of my friends "insisted" I add a LEMON to this story. ::blushes:: I already have it written on paper... and oh man, it was... embarrassing. However, since I don't want to up the rating on this, it will be a "separate story" but the Title will be "Cherry Blossoms and Magic - Chapter 15" and it will be rated NC-17. So if your repulsed by lemons, don't worry. Anything important from that chapter will appear in the sequel, so you don't have to read it.

I'm going to go know. Its 1:07 in the morning! bye bye! I look forward to all your reviews, even if they are flames. (GOD I HOPE NOT)

**__**

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
